Change is Hard
by AisforAWKWARD
Summary: "Everything happens for a reason. That reason causes change. Sometimes the change hurts. Sometimes the change is hard. But in the end it's all for the better." Something happens to one of the boys that will change Big Time Rush forever. Will they be able to accept the way things are, or will everything fall apart?
1. Jaws

**hey guys I couldnt wait to start this story but don;t worry I will still do Sugar Free ;) anyway BIG thanks to winterschild11 for helping me with some details on thsi story. Of course, I own nothing and please review and tell me what you think!**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Logan Mitchell awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. 5:30a.m. Normally, he would never get up this early, but today was not a normal day. Every second Saturday of the month, the boys of Big Time Rush would go surfing.

"Kendall, wake up. It's time to get ready to go." Logan said shaking his roommate Kendall Knight's shoulder. Kendall groaned then lazily opened his eyes.

"Alright, I'm up. You go get Carlos and James." Logan nodded then went next door to the two boys' room.

"Guys, you'd better get up if you want to go surfing." Logan announced turning on the light.

"Logan, the light, it burns!" Carlos moaned pulling the covers over his head.

"Fine, but Kendall and I are leaving in twenty minutes with or without you two." Logan warned turning the light off and leaving the room. He went back into his own bedroom and found Kendall already dressed.

"I'll go make us our traditional surfing shakes while you get changed." He said. Logan nodded then got out his red trunks and black surf shirt. After he changed he made sure Carlos and James were up then went downstairs to join Kendall. Kendall served Logan his shake and the two toasted then chugged them. James and Carlos came down five minutes later and drank their own shakes.

"So Kendall, what do I get today when I beat you in surfing?" James asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, because I'm the one who's going to win!"

"Guys, do you have to turn this into a competition every month?" Logan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course we do, Logan. How else would we rightfully decide who's the rightful Super Surfing King of Hollywood Surfing?" James replied.

"You said surfing twice." Carlos pointed out.

"You bet I did. Now let's go!"

"Okay, I'll just write my mom a note to make sure she remembers what today is." Kendall scribbled on a piece of paper and put in on the fridge then grabbed his keys. The four boys went to the parking lot of the Palmwoods then tied their boards on top of Kendall's car. The members of Big Time Rush piled into the car then Kendall pulled out of the parking lot. The boys jammed to the radio the whole thirty minute drive to their "secret" surfing spot. They unloaded their boards and walked down the cliff to the glistening shore.

"Race ya to the water!" Carlos screamed then ran into the inviting ocean.

"How old is he again?" Logan laughed then the other three boys went to the water to join the Latino. James and Kendall went farther out into the ocean were the best waves were breaking and started their competition. Carlos and Logan joined them and soon the four boys were on a quest to see who of the four was the best surfer. Logan was the first to grow tired of the game so he swam off a little more so he could relax a while. He watched his friends smiling as they fought over who was the greatest among them. Logan was about to go break up the fight when suddenly, a dark, grayish figure swam under his board. It was so quick Logan thought he had imagined it, but he soon found out that he was dead wrong. Logan felt a sharp tug on his right leg that pulled him under. He struggled against the strong force as he came to terms with what was happening. He was being attacked by a shark. Logan tried not to panic as he opened his eyes to look at the beast. He was scared to death but stayed calm long enough to remember what he knew about sharks. He took his thumb and jabbed into the shark's eye. The creature let go but not before clamping down one last time. Logan almost screamed in pain as he heard a sickening pop come from his leg. Not wanting to think about what had happened. Logan swam desperately up until he reached the surface. He grabbed the edge of his board and looked over to his friends who were too far out to know what had happened.

"G-guys!" Logan cried out. They three boys looked over and the first thing they noticed was red in the water. Kendall wasted no time and ordered James to go call 911. James nodded and began swimming quickly towards shore. Kendall and Carlos swam over to Logan.

"Logan, what happened?" Kendall asked sternly dreading the answer.

"Sh-shark." Logan panted. Carlos' eyes widened as he watched Kendall grab Logan's hand and pull him on his board. Kendall saw the sickening sight of Logan's leg. It had been bitten off a little above the knee and a dangerous amount of blood was pouring out of it. Kendall took off his shirt and tied it tightly around Logan's leg.

"Alright, buddy, you're going to be okay, just stay with us. Keep talking." Kendall instructed as he and Carlos began pushing the board to the shore. It seemed like forever, but the finally made it and Carlos dragged the board onto shore.

"It's okay, Logie. James is getting help." Carlos assured with tears running down his face. Logan looked as white as a sheet and he was getting paler by the second. Kendall took the leash of the surf board and tied it around what was leg of Logan's leg.

"Logan, please stay with us." Kendall begged.

"I'm tr-trying Kendall." Logan rasped out.

"I know you are, buddy, so what exactly happened?" Kendall asked desperate to keep Logan awake.

"I-I was watching you g-guys surf wh-when I saw the sh-shark. I-it grabbed my leg and p-pulled me under. I-I couldn't get away. I p-poked it's eye and it l-let me go. Then I-I called you guys." Logan's voice was getting weaker which scared Kendall and Carlos. What if they lost him? No. Kendall would never let that happen.

"Don't worry, Logan. We're going to get you through this. I promise." Kendall said determinedly. Logan smiled a bit which made everyone feel a bit better. James came running back soon after.

"I called 911 and Mrs. Knight." He informed trying not to panic at the sight of his friend.

"Good. Now all you gotta do is stay awake now, Logan." Kendall said. Carlos had gone off to the side, unable to look at his friend anymore. He was trying not to puke at the thought that his best friend had only one leg now.

"I-I don't know how much l-longer I c-can last." Logan whispered weakly. James and Kendall were terrified now.

"Please, Logan, you have to. We can't do this without you." James pleaded with tears running down his face.

"I'm really trying. P-please don't be mad at me." Logan said with tears in his own eyes.

"Why would we be mad at you?" Kendall questioned desperate to stay string for his friends.

"For n-not being able to h-hold on." Logan replied softly.

"Don't talk like that Logan, help is on the way!" James assured. Sure enough, the boys heard sirens and soon some men and a gurney were on their way down.

"Help is here, Logan, you're going to be okay now." Kendall said squeezing his friend's hand comfortingly.

"S-sorry. Can't do it anymore. I l-love you guys." Logan sighed then closed his eyes, his friends screaming his name.


	2. Hospital

**Hey guys here's another chapter for all you lovely readers. thanks to all who followed and favorited and please don't forget to review! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so please do me a favor and REVIEW! I own nothing and ENJOY!**

Four hours. That's how long they'd been waiting on news for Logan. Four hours since a fun surf trip turned into a bloody disaster. It had been the longest four hours of everyone's lives. The boys were a mess. Kendall was pacing so hard Katie thought he was going to put a hole in the floor. James was comforting a hysterically crying Carlos, although tears were running down his own cheeks. Katie was still in shock. She and her mother were eating breakfast when James called them. She had watched her mother's face grow pale then yell at Katie to go get in the car. Now, Mrs. Knight was trying to keep back her tears and stay strong for her boys.

"Do you boys want to run home and change?" she asked a bit shakily.

"Why would we do that?" Kendall inquired looking up from his pace. Mrs. Knight pointed his body and Kendall realized that A.) he wasn't wearing a shirt, and B.) his swim trunks were covered in blood. Logan's blood. Kendall wanted to throw up at the sight. He did want to go change, but he wasn't about to leave Logan.

"I can't leave him, Mom. What if the doctor comes while we're gone? I need to know if h-he…" Kendall trailed off, not wanting to say it. He couldn't imagine a life without Logan. He was the genius voice of reason that tries, often unsuccessfully, to get the guys not to do such crazy stunts. The famous group of four would fail without him for sure. James and Carlos nodded in agreement, making Mrs. Knight sure that they weren't going anywhere.

"Okay, I understand boys. How about I run home and grab you guys some clothes so you guys can stay?" she suggested.

"That would be great, Mama Knight. Thanks." James said appreciatively.

"You're welcome. Now, while I'm gone I think you guys should call Gustavo and Kelly… and Camille." Mrs. Knight said almost sympathetically. Camille was very much loved by everyone, but she could be so dramatic and even scary when she wanted to be. The boys nodded in agreement and Mrs. Knight kissed Kendall on the cheek before leaving the waiting room.

"I'll call Gustavo and Kelly while you call Camille." James said taking out his phone.

"Oh sure, give ME Camille. Thanks a lot, buddy." Kendall groaned and took out his own phone. He dialed the actress' number and waited for the response.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" Camille answered. Kendall cleared his throat.

"Uh hey Camille, listen I have some bad news." He started nervously.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Not really, you see Camille, we were uh surfing and uh…"

"Kendall spit it out!"

"Logan got attacked by a shark!" Kendall blurted out. The line fell silent. "Uh Cam? You there?"

"Y-yeah I'm here. Is he okay?"

"We don't know. We've been waiting for over four hours. Now if you want a ride here my mom's getting us some clothes so if you wait by the apartment you should catch her."

"Okay I will. Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-what did the shark d-do to him?" Camille asked dreading the answer. Kendall sighed. Man, this was hard.

"It bit off his leg." Kendall answered quietly.

"Oh my gosh!" Camille gasped and covered her mouth. She had to sit down in fear she might faint at the news.

"Calm down, Camille, it's gonna be okay. Just go wait for my mom." Kendall instructed.

"Okay, I w-will. Keep me posted."

"We will. Bye Cam."

"Bye." Kendall hung up and put the phone back in his pocket he looked over at James who was just now getting off with Kelly.

"Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train are gonna be here in ten minutes. How's Camille?" James questioned.

"She's coming over with my mom. She was pretty shocked." Kendall replied.

"Aren't we all." Carlos muttered.

"It's going to be okay, Litos. The four of us are a team, and nothing, not even a stupid shark, is going to break us up. Logan will need our help and support, and we better not let him down." Kendall asserted. The other two boys nodded in agreement.

"Hortense Logan Mitchell." The nurse called out making the boys jump. They ran up to her desperate to hear about their friend.

"How is he?" Kendall asked.

"He's going to be okay." she started. All three of the boys could've cried in relief, but they urged the nurse to continue. "He did scare us a couple of times, he even flat lined. After all, he did lose 65% of his blood. If the shark had bitten one inch higher, he would've died. His hand also required a few stitches."

"Can we see him?" Kendall asked.

"Of course you can. Room 223 when you're ready." She replied then walked off. The boys raced to their friend's room then Kendall opened the door. They quietly walked in and took in the sight of their sleeping friend.

"Wow, he's so…pale." Carlos said to break the silence.

"Yeah, he almost looks dead." James added.

"Well, thank God he's not. I can't imagine a life without Logan." Kendall said with threatening tears behind his eyes.

"Me neither. I still can't believe something like this happened to him." James said with a sad sigh. The three boys pulled chairs up to their unconscious friend.

"So when will he wake up?" Carlos asked.

"I have no clue. Logan would probably know…" Kendall trailed off.

"At least he's okay." James said optimistically.

"True, but I'll feel better when he wakes up." Carlos replied. The door then opened and in came Mrs. Knight, Katie, and a red-eyed Camille. Mrs. Knight handed the boys their clothes and one by one they all changed. Gustavo, Kelly, and the boys' beloved bodyguard Freight Train came in five minutes later.

"How's he doing?" Kelly asked obviously taken aback by Logan's appearance.

"Doctor says he'll be okay. He lost like 65% of his blood though." Kendall replied.

"He's certainly a tough little guy." Freight Train said encouragingly.

"Yeah, that's our Logie." Carlos smiled fondly.

"So uh, Freight Train will be staying with Logan while he's in the hospital." Gustavo said awkwardly.

"That's good. I imagine the press will have fun with this." James said humorlessly.

"Unfortunately, you couldn't be more right. Shark attacks are already huge stories, and now a major celebrity gets attacked. It'll be the biggest story of the year." Kelly informed.

"I hate this." Carlos said.

"I couldn't agree more, Litos, but I'm sure Logan won't love it either. That's why we need to make sure he knows that we're here for him, no matter what." Kendall reminded.

"Yeah, I know, but it still sucks that he has to go through this." Carlos sighed.

"It does, but at least he doesn't have to go through it alone. You boys are very lucky to have each other." Mrs. Knight smiled.

"She's right. I've never seen four boys so close and dedicated to each other as you guys are." Camille added.

"Well, the four of us are brothers, and that's what brothers do." Kendall said then grabbed Logan's hand.

The room then grew silent for a while until Gustavo and Kelly had to go back to the studio promising to return later. The remaining party sat around the room and waited for the raven-haired boy to wake up. An hour and a half later, they heard movement coming from the bed.

"I think Logie's waking up!' Carlos said excitedly. Everyone watched closely as Logan slowly began to come around. He lazily opened his eyes and looked at the crowd in front of him.

"Hey, baby, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Knight asked gently.

"To be honest, pretty lousy." Logan replied very hoarsely. Kendall gave him a cup of water and Logan drank from it gratefully.

"Do you remember what happened?" James asked nervously. Logan was about to answer no when all the events of the earlier day came flooding back into his mind. He shivered a bit then nodded his head.

"You really scared us, buddy." Kendall said with a half-smile and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry, I wasn't planning on it." Logan shrugged then turned to his girlfriend. "Hey, Camille." He greeted sheepishly.

"Hey, yourself. Dang, Logan, you really know how to scare the crap out of a girl." She said smiling.

"Sorry, again, it wasn't planned."

"We know, but you have no idea how good it is to see you awake. I thought I lost you!" Carlos exclaimed. Logan chuckled a bit.

"Oh please, it's gonna take a lot more than an oversized goldfish with teeth to get rid of this guy." Logan said pointing to himself.

"Oh spare us." James laughed.

"Hey you're just jealous you can't tell girls you punched a shark and lived." Logan smirked.

"Whatever, but seriously dude, I'm glad you're alive."

"I'm glad I'm alive too, James." Logan returned then turned his attention to the large man in the corner. "Hey, FT, how's it going?"

"Oh you know, just doing my job. Although, it would be a lot easier if you guys would stop getting hurt. But I am glad you're okay, and Gustavo and Kelly said to tell you they'll be by later to visit and they wish you the best." Freight Train replied.

"Okay, sounds good. So what time is it?" Logan asked.

"About 11:30." Katie answered.

"So how long do you think it'll be before I'm all over the news?" Logan asked his friends.

"Not long, I'm sure; you might even be on now." James said grabbing the remote. He flipped the TV until he got to the news station.

"In a shocking report, Big Time Rush member Logan Mitchell was attacked by a shark this morning. He and his fellow bandmates Kendall, James, and Carlos were surfing when the creature bit off Mitchell's leg. We have not heard word about how this will affect the popular boy band, but rest assured, we will relay the information as we get it-" James turned off the TV and looked at Logan. Ever since he had woken up, his leg hadn't been mentioned. Now, Logan was looking at his leg painfully.

"You okay, Logan?" Camille asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, it's kind of been an exhausting day." Logan assured, although his three best friends could tell he was lying.

"Then how about Katie, Camille and I leave so you can get some rest?" Mrs. Knight suggested, knowing there was no point in even asking the boys to leave.

"Okay, but will you come back later?" Logan inquired.

"Of course. See ya later, Logan." Camille promised kissing him softly on the lips. After the girls were gone, the boys once again sat around Logan.

"So how are you really doing?" Kendall questioned.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Logan assured lamely. Not wanting to be in the middle of the oncoming interrogation, Freight Train went into the bathroom to give the boys privacy.

"Dude, no you're not." James accused. Logan sighed.

"Well, how would you be if your life was changed and you thought you were gonna die!" Logan exclaimed.

"I would be pretty upset, as you have a right to be. You don't have to put up a tough front for us, Logan. We can see right through it anyway." Carlos reminded.

"I just, wish it didn't happen." Logan said desperately trying to fight back his tears.

"Us too, buddy, but you're not alone here. The three of us are here for you." Kendall assured.

"I know, but I was so scared. I-I couldn't get away from it." Logan said starting to shake a little. James, being the protective one of the four, immediately sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Logan in close.

"Shh it's okay now, Logan. You're safe and okay." James soothed.

"I know; I'm fine." Logan lied trying not to cry in front of his friends. He tried to sit up but James held him firmly.

"We all know that's a huge lie. It's okay to cry, Logan. You've gone through a traumatic experience and those built up emotions are going to get out one way or another." Kendall smiled sympathetically. Logan stopped struggling against James then finally allowed the tears to flow.

"You know you can always talk to us about anything, right Logie?" Carlos pointed out.

"Y-yeah I know. Thanks guys, I wouldn't be here without you." Logan smiled.

"Anytime. Besides, saving your best friend's life when he gets attacked by a shark is part of being brothers." James smirked.

"Why don't you get some rest, Logan? You look really tired." Carlos suggested.

"Sounds wonderful. You guys are staying, right?"

"Of course, we'll be right here when you wake up." James promised laying Logan down on the pillow and getting off the bed. Logan fell asleep almost immediately then Freight Train popped his head in.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Kendall laughed.

"Good, so are you guys gonna be okay?" the bodyguard questioned. James nodded.

"Yeah, I think we'll be just fine."


	3. Craziness

**hey guys here is another chapter! Thanks for all the follows and favorites but I've noticed that winterschild11 (LOVE her) is the only one reviewing... so please review so i know how you like the story! I own nothing and please enjoy :)**

The doctor came in thirty minutes after Logan fell asleep.

"Hello, boy, my name is Dr. Talbot and I'll be Logan's primary doctor during his stay here. So how has he been doing so far?" The young, blonde headed doctor asked as she checked Logan's vitals.

"As well as can be expected." Kendall smiled sadly looking at his sleeping friend.

"I understand completely. My brother lost his leg five years ago because of a motorcycle accident. I'm sure it was a very scary experience for you three." Dr. Talbot said sympathetically.

"Well it's definitely something I don't want to go through again." James agreed.

"I can see why. But you boys did great at keeping Logan and yourselves calm and you saved his life by tying off his leg. He would have bled out in minutes if you hadn't. "The doctor praised.

"So what's it going to be like from now on?" Carlos asked nervously.

"I'm not going to lie; it's going to be hard at first. Logan will need time to heal not only physically but emotionally and psychologically. You guys think about how scared you were and multiply that by ten and it still probably wouldn't compare to the fear Logan felt. Now I'm not saying this to scare you but it's important that you get an idea where Logan is coming from. He will most likely have nightmares and possibly flashbacks and may even need to see a psychiatrist. As for the physical, he's going to feel pretty drowsy for the next few days because he lost so much blood. His hand only required a few stitches, so it should be healed up in a week or so. His leg, obviously, is going to be our greatest challenge. He required 134 stitches to repair the damage and my guess is that they'll have to stay in for at least ten to fourteen days." Dr. Talbot explained.

"Is he gonna get a cool fake leg?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"He'll have to use crutches until his stitches come out. Then, he'll meet with a physical therapist to begin strengthening his lower body to prepare for a prosthetic leg. When he's ready, he will meet with a prosthetics specialist and get fitted for an artificial leg." She answered.

"What can't he do anymore?" Kendall questioned.

"Well, that's the good news. There are very few if any things he won't be able to do at all because of this. However, he will have to relearn how to do many of his everyday actions, such as walking and that famous backflip of his."

"Wait, can he really do a backflip with one leg?" James inquired curiously.

"It will definitely take some practice, but if he works hard enough he should be able to do it. Many amputees have been able to learn how to do things many people would deem impossible, so I have no doubt Logan can. He will definitely need you boys' help and support through this. It's going to be a long, frustratingly hard recovery for him as well as those close to him." Dr. Talbot replied.

"He already has it. Those boys are closer than most brothers." Freight Train smiled. Suddenly, the boys noticed that Logan was waking up.

"Hey, buddy, how are you feeling?" Kendall asked as Logan opened his eyes.

"Fine, I guess." Logan replied groggily.

"Hi Logan, I'm Dr. Talbot. Do you need anything?"

"I think I'm good for now. Thanks though." Logan smiled at the woman.

"Anytime, now I have some other patients I need to check on, but press the call button if you need me." Dr. Talbot waved goodbye to the boys then exited the room.

"I like her; she's nice." Carlos grinned.

"She sure is buddy. So how you holding up, Logan?" James questioned the genius.

"I guess as well as I can be five hours after being attacked by a shark." Logan answered simply.

"It's only been five hours? It feels like it's been a lot longer than that!" Carlos exclaimed.

"That's because you haven't eaten lunch yet and you're hungry." Kendall explained.

"How'd you know I was hungry?"

"Because you're ALWAYS hungry!" James pointed out.

"Well, I'm a growing boy; I need fuel!" Carlos defended.

"Then how about you and James go down to the cafeteria and get some fuel for yourselves?" Logan suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll come back and tell you guys if there's anything edible." James chuckled then left with the hyper Latino. The duo walked down to the cafeteria and each got themselves some lunch. James got the meatball sub and Carlos got PB&J then the two sat down and ate.

"I wonder how everyone at the Palmwoods took the news." Carlos said thoughtfully.

"I'll bet it crazy over there, after all-"

"Oh my gosh!" Carlos blurted out.

"What?" James questioned.

"We forgot to call Logan's mom! He was already on the news an hour ago which means the whole country knows about Logan, including everyone back in Minnesota!" Carlos reminded.

"You're right! What are we gonna do?"

"I say we finish eating before we do anything. We can't help much on empty stomachs." Carlos said then took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Right again, Litos. Besides, I'll bet Mama Knight remembered to call her." James pointed out. The two boys slowly finished eating then started walking back towards Logan's room. Suddenly, they were bombarded by a reporter and a camera person.

"Carlos, James! I'm Paul Carter from WVIX News, how's Logan doing?" the man demanded. James ignored the man and grabbed Carlos' wrist and dragged him along faster. "Will Big Time Rush continue?" Paul tried again. James still kept walking. "How do you feel about Logan's recent disability?" Paul asked stupidly. James whipped around and Carlos thought James was going to kill the guy. Instead, James shoved the smaller man into the wall and got in his face.

"First of all, he's NOT disabled. And second, he's my little brother, NOT one of your stupid headlines." James growled. Carlos decided that was enough and grabbed James' arm.

"Let's go, James. Please don't do anything stupid, he's not worth it." Carlos begged. James was reluctant but finally backed down and walked away with Carlos, leaving the frightened reporter behind. They managed to make it back to the room without any more incidents but James was still fuming.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Logan asked the tall brunette.

"Nothing." James said lamely.

"Really? Then why does your face look like a giant cherry?" Kendall questioned.

"I just hate nosey idiots." James replied.

"Did you guys get harassed by paparazzi?" Freight Train asked.

"Just one rude reporter that wouldn't leave us alone. James took care of him though." Carlos smiled proudly. Kendall and Logan, however, looked scared. James and Kendall both had tempers, but James took a lot more action with his, especially when it came to someone offending his hair, man card, or most of all, his brothers. James had beaten up countless bullies back in Minnesota that called Logan nerd or made racial remarks toward Carlos, and it soon became clear that you do NOT want to be on James Diamond's bad side.

"What did you do?" Logan inquired nervously.

"Just scare the crap out of him. Litos dragged me out before I did anything else." James said as he sat down next to Kendall.

"Good job, Los." Kendall praised. Carlos smiled.

"All in a day's work." Carlos tapped his helmet then joined his friends. "Oh yeah, Logan did Mama Knight call your mom?"

"I'm not sure. I hope she did, otherwise my mom is probably freaking out." Logan sighed.

"I'll text my mom and ask her." Kendall said taking out his phone.

"I think I just should call her. She probably wants to hear my voice anyway." Logan announced then got his own phone. He dialed his mother's number and waited for the response.

"Logan?" came Joanna Mitchell's response.

"Yeah, mom, it's me. I'm assuming you know about…" Logan trailed off.

"Jen called me. Oh, baby, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mom, I promise." Logan assured.

"Do you want me to come over there?" Joanna asked.

"You don't need to do that. I know you're super busy at work and things are fine on this end. The guys are going to take good care of me."

"I know, but I can take a couple days off."

"That wouldn't be fair to everyone at the office. You're the best real estate agent they have. Besides, the Fourth of July is coming up in a few weeks and you were planning on visiting then anyway." Logan reminded.

"Yeah, so you're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, mom, I'm super sure." Logan promised.

"Okay, then I guess I can wait until then."

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye my little Logie Bear."

"Bye mom." Logan hung up the phone and sighed.

"So how'd it go?" James asked his face returned to its normal color.

"She's fine. She's pretty upset though."

"Well, that's to be expected." Kendall reminded.

"I know, so when are the girls coming back?" Logan questioned.

"Now." Camille said walking in followed by Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Jo.

"Hey Logan, how's it going?" Jo asked.

"Fine, how are things at the Palmwoods?" Logan asked.

"Absolutely crazy. Everyone was bombarding us with questions about you. I never realized how popular you guys were." Camille smirked.

"Of course we're popular, we're amazing!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Sure you are." Katie said smugly.

"Don't get them started, baby sister. We've suffered enough today." Kendall warned.

"Oh alright, so have you guys looked outside lately? The whole parking lot is filled with Big Time Rush fans!" Katie exclaimed. James and Carlos immediately got up and ran to the window. The opened the curtains and saw that Katie couldn't have been more right. Hundreds, if not thousands, of rushers had gathered in the hospital parking lot with posters cheering for Logan.

"Whoa." James' eyes widened.

"Whoa is right. The girls and I had to have security escort us in through the back door." Mrs. Knight shook her head with a smile.

"So how are we supposed to keep all the fans and paparazzi from getting in here?" Camille asked.

"Two words: Freight Train. And if he ever needs help, which I doubt he will, we've got James the hothead." Logan said then smirked at the tall brunette.

"James, what did you do?" Katie questioned.

"I just scared the crap out of a crappy person." James replied simply.

"Do I even want to know?" Mrs. Knight raised an eyebrow at her boys.

"Probably not, but don't worry, Mama Knight, no blood was shed." Carlos promised. Mrs. Knight nodded then returned to the book she was reading.

"So did Gustavo and Kelly say when they're coming, Freight Train?" Logan asked their massive bodyguard.

"Kelly just texted me. They'll be here in about fifteen minutes." He replied.

"You might want to tell them to take the back way so they don't get attacked." Kendall suggested. Freight Train nodded then texted the producer's assistant.

"What are you guys going to do once Logan's released?" Jo asked.

"What do you mean?" James inquired.

"Well, chances are the Palmwoods is going to be swarmed with paparazzi and fans when Logan leaves the hospital. You guys should probably stay somewhere else until it calms down a bit." Camille explained.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Kendall sighed. For the next ten minutes, everyone just hung out and talked, and then Gustavo and Kelly walked in.

"I need to talk to you dogs…alone." Gustavo announced. The girls looked at the boys who nodded then they left.

"So what's up Gustavo?" Logan asked a little nervously.

"Well first of all, are you doing okay, Logan?" Kelly asked gently.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just been a rough day." Logan sighed. "So is this about Big Time Rush?"

"Yup, Griffin wanted me to come talk to you dogs. He wants to know if Logan is going to remain in the band." Gustavo stated.

"Can I? I mean, does Griffin and everyone still want me?" Logan questioned.

"Griffin is okay with it, as long as we keep making him money." Kelly replied.

"Plus, Def Leppard kept their drummer after he lost his arm in a car wreck." James pointed out.

"So as long as you're up for it, there's no reason Big Time Rush shouldn't continue." Kendall added. All eyes were now on Logan.

"Well, if you guys really think I can do it, then I'm up for the challenge." Logan smiled.

"Good. Well, I'd better get back to the studio and tell Griffin. Let me know when you're ready to come back to work. Oh and don't worry about all the medical bills and stuff. The insurance is covering most of it and Griffin's got the rest." Gustavo informed then left the room.

"Get well soon, Logan. We'll visit you again soon." Kelly promised then followed her boss. Logan sighed in relief.

"What?" Carlos asked the raven-haired boy.

"I was kinda scared Gustavo or Griffin would kick me out of the band." Logan admitted.

"Oh please, Big Time Rush is Griffin's top money maker and Gustavo loves us, even if he won't admit it." Kendall pointed out.

"Plus, they both know that they can't kick one of us out of the band and expect the three of us to stick around." James added.

"Yeah, I don't know why I was nervous. I have bigger things to worry about." Logan sighed looking at the remainder of his right leg.

"We understand, but things will get better eventually. It's just going to take time to get used to." Kendall reminded.

"I know. Thanks for being here with me, guys." Logan smiled gratefully. Carlos returned the smile then went over and hugged his friend.

"There's no place we'd rather be, Logie."


	4. First Night

**Hey guys sorry this is short it's all I had time for :/... anyway I hope everyone had a great week! I own nothing, please review and enjoy, blah blah blah ON WITH THE STORY!**

Camille, Mrs. Knight, and Katie left when visiting hours were over but the boys insisted on staying. They fought with all the nurses until finally Dr. Talbot was brought in.

"I think we can make an exception here. Their friend had been through a great trauma and removing the people he trusts most would not be the best thing for him psychologically. Plus, there are many fans trying to get in and see these boys, and making them leave each day could possibly result in someone breeching security and making it in here. Everyone's much safer if they stay." Dr. Talbot explained. The nurses nodded and cots were brought in for the boys and Freight Train.

"Thanks, Dr. Talbot, I really appreciate this." Logan said gratefully.

"Well, it's my job to help you get better and I think you'd be better with your friends here." She smiled. "Call me if you need anything." The doctor instructed then left the room.

"I'm so glad we can stay!" Carlos said happily.

"Me too, I was scared they would make everyone leave and I'd be alone." Logan admitted quietly.

"You don't have to worry about that, little buddy, because even if the guys had to leave, there's no way I'm leaving. Period." Freight Train assured.

"And I'd like to see them TRY to make Freight Train leave." Kendall chuckled.

"That wouldn't end well… for them." James added with a smile.

"Yeah, Freight Train could take on an entire army!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I don't know about that, but I would take care of any security guard that tried to take me from my boys." the massive body guard promised.

"So what time is it?" Logan asked.

"About 8:30. Are you ready for bed?" Kendall asked noticing the raven-haired boy yawn.

"Yeah, it's kind of been a long day." Logan smiled sheepishly.

"We understand. Go to sleep, buddy." James encouraged.

"Alright, goodnight, guys."

"Night Logan." the other three chorused. Logan was asleep within minutes then the remaining boys decided to watch TV.

_"I win! I'm the Super Surfing King of Hollywood Surfing!" James exclaimed doing a victory paddle around Carlos and Kendall._

_ "You did not! My last wave was way better than yours! I even had a barrel!" Kendall protested. _

_ "Guys, guys, enough! You're both wrong anyway; it's obvious that I'm the Super Surfing King of Hollywood Surfing!" Carlos announced. Logan watched in amusement as his three best friends fought over the title. He had grown tired of the competition and had swum of to the side to relax and surf without the pressure of the competition. Suddenly a dark gray figure swam underneath Logan. He tried to swim away, but it was too late. The creature grabbed his leg and pulled him under. Logan looked the shark in the eyes and tried to contain his ever-growing panic. He jammed his thumb into the eye of the beast but it still didn't let go. Logan was being dragged deeper and deeper. He desperately tried to get away from the shark, but it was no use. Logan looked once more into the dark, lifeless eyes of the beast before it all went black._

The boys had been watching TV for about an hour when Logan began to shake.

"Logan, you alright, buddy?" Kendall asked a bit nervously. He didn't get a response. Instead, Logan started tossing and turning in his bed and his breathing started to pick up.

"I think he's having a nightmare." James announced and walked over to his restless friend. "Logan, wake up buddy, you're having a bad dream." James soothed. Still not getting a response, James shook the teen's shoulder and continued to call him. Suddenly, Logan's eyes flew open and he inhaled sharply.

"Sh-shark." Logan whimpered on the brink on hyperventilation. James sat down on the edge of the bed next to Logan and pulled him in close and rubbed his back.

"Shh it's okay Logan, it was just a dream. You're safe now." James lulled trying to get Logan to calm down. Kendall and Carlos sat on the other side of the bed and offered their comfort to Logan.

"Are you okay, Logie?" Carlos asked once Logan's breathing slowed down.

"Y-yeah, I think so. I just had a bad dream." Logan whispered burying his face deeper into James' chest.

"We know buddy, do you wanna talk about it?" Kendall offered.

"It was about the sh-shark." Logan replied in a small voice.

"It's alright, Logan, the shark is gone. You're safe now." James calmed gently stroking the smaller boy's hair.

"I know. Sorry for bothering you guys." Logan apologized weakly.

"Don't sorry, Logie, we don't blame you." Carlos assured. Logan nodded with a yawn.

"Do you want to go back to sleep now?" Kendall asked gently.

"I don't know if I can." Logan admitted.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep, okay?" James offered. Logan nodded then scooted over more so James could get comfortable then laid his back on the tall brunette's chest. Logan fell back asleep after minutes of listening to James' steady heartbeat.

"Well, that was scary." Freight Train observed from the corner of the room.

"Is Logie gonna have bad dreams every night?" Carlos asked in concerned tone.

"I don't know, Litos, but we're gonna do whatever we can to help him." Kendall said determinedly. The door then opened and Dr. Talbot came in.

"Is everything okay in here?" she asked looking at the boy asleep on James' chest.

"Yeah, Logan just had a nightmare." James answered quietly as not to disturb the sleeping boy.

"Poor thing, what exactly happened?" the doctor asked the other boys.

"Well, we were watching TV when he started shaking. Then he started tossing and turning and his breathing got faster. James shook him awake and he said it was about the shark." Kendall explained.

"This is what I was talking about earlier. Logan's mind is going to need time to heal as well as his physical body and unfortunately that means nightmares and flashbacks and all that good stuff." The doctor smiled sympathetically.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Carlos inquired.

"Well, the best thing you can do is try to keep Logan's mind occupied while he sleeps. That way, his mind has other things to concentrate on other than the shark attack." Dr. Talbot replied.

"How do we do that?" Kendall questioned.

"One thing you can do is put music on in the room he's sleeping in. Also, if he does have a nightmare you can do what James is doing. Letting Logan listen to your heartbeat does more than you know." She explained.

"How long will he have to stay in the hospital?" Freight Train asked.

"I'd say a week to a week and a half. It all depends on him." She smiled.

"Alright, thanks for the advice, Dr. Talbot." Kendall said.

"Anytime, boys. Now if you need anything during the night press the call button and my night doctor Dr. Wheeler will come help you. He is a very good doctor and I trust him fully. I will be back at around 9:00 tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. Have a good night, Doctor." Carlos smiled.

"You too, boys." she replied then left the room.

"So what now?" James asked his friends.

"I'm ready to turn in. We've all had a tough day." Kendall replied then got onto his cot.

"I agree. I hope Logie feels better in the morning." Carlos sighed then snuggled into his own cot next to Kendall's.

"I think I'll just sleep up here with Logan tonight. I'm comfortable and I don't want to wake him up. Plus, if he has another nightmare I can be here to comfort him. And on top of that, Freight Train will probably need the extra cot." James pointed out with a smile.

"Probably, I'm not exactly small enough for a twin sized bed." Freight Train chuckled then pushed the two cots together to lie down. He turned off the light. "Night, boys." he said.

"Night." The three boys chorused. Everyone was then asleep within fifteen minutes.


	5. Good Morning

**Hey guys here is another chapter for whoevers reading. I'll aslo try to update Sugar Free today so be looking for that. I don't own anything , please REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

The rest of the night was uneventful, and Kendall was the first one awake the next morning. He looked at the bed and smiled at the sight. Logan was still curled up against James' chest, and James had his arm wrapped protectively around the raven-haired boy's shoulder. Kendall then decided to check out the window and was amazed, though not surprised, at what he saw. There were at least a hundred tents littering the parking lot and fans were still everywhere. The dirty blond couldn't believe someone would sleep in a tent in a hospital parking lot just because they were there.

"Is it still crazy out there?" came a sleepy voice. Kendall turned around and saw Carlos sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Well, let's just say we have some very dedicated fans." Kendall smiled. Carlos got out of bed and joined Kendall in looking out the window.

"That's insane, why would they choose to sleep on hard asphalt instead of their own comfy beds?" Carlos questioned.

"The mind of a teenage girl is not something to be understood by guys, Carlitos. It's a universal law. So are you ready to go get some breakfast?" Kendall asked already knowing the answer.

"I thought you'd never ask! Let's go!" Carlos said excitedly then grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head.

"Alright, let me just write a note to the others in case they wake up while we're gone." Kendall said grabbing the notepad and pen on the nightstand and scribbling a note to the other three still sleeping. Kendall and Carlos then walked together to the cafeteria. They both got cereal then sat down at a table in the back to try and avoid unwanted attention.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Carlos asked as took a bite of Froot Loops.

"I don't know. Leaving the hospital is out of the question. I don't think we could leave even if we wanted to." Kendall replied.

"I figured as much. Doesn't matter though, it's not like we'd be willing to leave Logie anyway."

"You got that right. I wonder if anyone else is up." Kendall said pulling out his phone to see of someone had texted him.

"What time is it?" Carlos asked his friend.

"About 8:45. Ready to go back to the room?" Carlos nodded and the two made their way back to Logan's room. When they walked in they found that the only person who had woken up while they were gone was Freight Train.

"Morning, Freight Train!" Carlos greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, have you guys looked outside lately?" The bodyguard inquired.

"Yeah, crazy right?" Kendall shook his head and sat down next to the massive man.

"You boys certainly are popular. I hope Mrs. Knight and everyone else will be able to get in." Freight Train responded.

"Me too. Oh that reminds me, I need to text her and tell her to bring some stuff when she comes." Kendall announced taking out his phone.

"What kind of things?" Carlos questioned.

"Well, some pajamas and other clothes, James' lucky comb, a couple of phone chargers, tooth brushes, some books for Logan and his laptop, movies, those types of things." Kendall replied as he texted his mother.

"Could she maybe bring some Fruit Smackers too? I don't think I can survive on JUST the hospital food." Carlos begged.

"Sure buddy, I'll tell her. Anything else? "

"Nope, I'm good. What about you, Freight Train?" Carlos asked their bodyguard.

"Thanks, but Gustavo and Kelly are bringing my stuff over." He replied.

"Alright, well I think we're good then. Hopefully they'll be able to get in through the crowd." Kendall sighed as he pressed the send button.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Katie will probably find a way in if needed." Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll see what time they're coming so we can let security know and hopefully that will also help." Kendall responded. Suddenly, the boys heard a moan coming from the bed. They looked over to see James was now awake stretching his arms.

"Morning." he said quietly to not disturb the still sleeping Logan.

"Morning, are you hungry yet?" Kendall questioned.

"Kinda." The tall brunette replied.

"Then why don't you and Freight Train go get some breakfast in the cafeteria and Litos and I will stay here with Logan." Kendall suggested.

"I'm cool with that. I'm starting to get pretty hungry." Freight Train replied.

"Me too, but how do I get up without disturbing Logan?" James asked pointing to the sleeping boy on his chest.

"How about Kendall and I gently hold him up while you slide out, then we'll lay him back down." Carlos suggested.

"Sounds good. James?" Kendall looked for his approval. James nodded so Kendall and Carlos gathered on the other side of the bed. They tenderly lifted the raven-haired boy up enough to let James slide out. Once it was clear they laid Logan's head back on his pillow and pulled the covers up more. He stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

"Well that worked." James sighed in relief.

"See? I can come up with plans too!" Carlos crossed his arms.

"Yes you can, buddy." Kendall laughed putting a hand on the Latino's shoulder.

"I don't get it. Logan is usually a super light sleeper. Why didn't wake up?" James inquired curiously.

"I guess he's still pretty wiped out from yesterday. He lost 65% of his blood, you know." Kendall reminded.

"Yeah, he's still pretty pale." Carlos pointed out.

"True, but Logan isn't exactly tan in a normal circumstance." James chuckled to brighten the mood.

"Well, he doesn't like to sit in the sun and kill skin cells for fun!" Kendall returned.

"Hey, it's either I get my tan from the sun, or I could always go back to Cuda Mangerine Tanning Spray." James threatened.

"Dude, that stuff made you look like an Oompa Loompa!" Carlos smirked.

"It wasn't that bad!" James defended.

"It was pretty bad, James." Kendall grinned.

"Hey, I don't mean to break up the whole clever banter thing you guys have going on, but I'm starving and would really like it if James and I could go eat now." Freight Train interrupted.

"Alright, Freight Train, I'm ready for breakfast myself. Let's go." James said then left with the massive bodyguard.

"So what time are Mama Knight and everyone coming?" Carlos asked.

"Well, they're going to be at the hospital parking lot in half an hour. How long it will take them to actually get to this room is a different story." Kendall shrugged.

"True, so when do you think Logan is gonna wake up?" Carlos asked. There was a sudden moan from the bed.

"I'd say right about now." Kendall smiled the turned his attention back to the awakening Logan. "Morning, buddy, how are you feeling?" he asked when the raven-haired boy opened his eyes.

"Fine. I'm still a little tired though. Where are James and Freight Train?"

"They went to eat breakfast. Kendall and I ate earlier while everyone was still asleep." Carlos replied.

"Oh, okay, so are the girls coming by today?" Logan inquired.

"Yeah, my mom's brining us some stuff to make our stay more comfortable, including some of your books and your laptop." Kendall smiled.

"Thanks. I'll bet James is ready to be reunited with his lucky comb." Logan chuckled.

"Actually, he hasn't even mentioned his hair or his lucky comb ever since we've been here." Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah, we've all been too preoccupied with you." Kendall smirked.

"Well, I'm glad I'm more important to James than his precious comb. It means so much." Logan said pretending to be touched.

"So did you have any more bad dreams?" Carlos asked.

"Nope, not while James was with me. I can't tell you guys enough how much staying here means to me." Logan grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Kendall smiled putting an arm on the young genius' shoulder. The door opened and in came James and Freight Train.

"Hey, Logan, how are you doing today?" James asked his friend as he came and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Better than yesterday." Logan replied.

"Good. We brought you some breakfast so you wouldn't have to eat whatever junk they try to serve you." James smiled handing Logan a package of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and a carton of milk.

"Thanks, dude, I appreciate it." Logan smiled and started to eat.

"So did Kendall and Carlos tell you how fans brought tents and slept in the parking lot of the hospital last night?" Freight Train questioned.

"No, but that's insane. I didn't think people liked me THAT much." Logan said looking at his hands.

"Dude, don't even start that. You know everyone loves you, because you're THE Hortense Logan Mitchell." James smirked as he said the last part.

"Okay, okay, but dude, you know I hate being called Hortense!" Logan pouted.

"It is your name, Logie." Carlos pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I like it!"

"Fine, LOGAN, but seriously, bro, people love you just like they love all of us." James assured.

"Yeah, I know. For some reason I thought the fans would stop liking me after what happened yesterday." Logan sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Well, they haven't, and neither have we. And it's gonna stay that way because the four of us are brothers." Kendall smiled.

"Knock, knock, knock." The boys suddenly heard Dr. Talbot.

"Morning, Dr. Talbot." Carlos greeted.

"Good morning, boys. I came to check on Mr. Mitchell. How are you doing today?" she asked the raven-haired boy.

"I've been better, but it's a big improvement over yesterday." Logan smiled a little.

"That's good. Would it be okay if your friends waited in the hallway so I can change your bandages?" she asked. Logan nodded so the other three members of BTR along with Freight Train were sent into the hallway. After about five minutes Dr. Talbot opened the door and invited the boys back in. "Well, everything seems fine here. Do you need anything else?" the doctor asked. Logan shook his head so Dr. Talbot left telling them to press the call button if they needed her.

"You okay, Logan?" James asked seeing the disturbed look on Logan's face.

"Y-yeah. I just, it was the first time I saw my leg since…" Logan trailed off looking down at his hands.

"And it kinda caught you by surprise?" Kendall finished for him. Logan nodded. "I know it might not seem that way now, but things will get better. It'll just take some getting used to." Kendall said comfortingly.

"I know, it just kinda shocked me. I didn't know that much was gone." Logan said quietly.

"We understand, but like Kendall said you'll get used to it eventually." James assured encouragingly.

"Yeah, you guys are right. I guess I'm just having a hard time accepting what happened." Logan smiled sadly.

"That's okay, Logie, it's pretty hard for us, so we can't imagine what it must be like for you." Carlos sighed. "Can we change the subject now? I'm starting to get depressed." Carlos frowned causing his friends to chuckle.

"Sure, buddy, what do you want to talk about?" Logan smiled thankful to be steering away from the painful subject.

"I don't know. Something happy!"

"Or how about we watch TV?" Kendall suggested. The other boys agreed so Kendall turned on the television and flipped the channels until they came across a Spongebob marathon.

"Yay I love Spongebob!" Carlos cheered. The four boys and their bodyguard watched the undersea sponge until the door opened again and in walked Mrs. Knight, Katie, and of course, Camille. Kendall turned the TV off to greet the newcomers.

"Hey, guys, glad you could make it." Kendall said hugging his mother then his sister. Camille went immediately over to Logan and kissed him on the cheek.

"You feeling better?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I am now that you're here." Logan smiled.

"Kiss up!" Carlos and James coughed loudly.

"Oh please, you're just jealous." Camille laughed.

"Please don't start making out, we have a kid in the room." James said putting his hand over Katie's eyes.

"Hey, I am NOT a kid!" the younger girl exclaimed throwing off James' hands.

"Alright, that's enough. We have everyone's stuff. We stopped by the studio and got yours too, Freight Train, so Gustavo and Kelly wouldn't have to get in all this mess." Mrs. Knight said giving Freight Train his large suitcase.

"Thank you, ma'am." Freight Train smiled politely.

"You're welcome. Now, here are you boys' bags." Mrs. Knight announced handing out each bag to its owner. James immediately opened up the side pocket and pulled out his lucky comb and kissed it.

"Oh, my dear lucky comb, how I've missed you so!" James said whipping the plastic piece through his hair making everyone roll their eyes. Carlos then ripped into his own bag and searched inside it until he found his beloved gummies.

"My Fruit Smackers! Bless you, Mama Knight!" the Latino exclaimed ripping open a pack and eating its contents.

"Wow, it really doesn't take a lot to make you guys happy does it?" Freight Train laughed.

"Thankfully no." Mrs. Knight chuckled.

"So did you guys have a lot of trouble getting in?" Logan asked.

"Not too much. We parked out back where security was expecting us. They escorted us from there. Oh and by the way Jo told me to tell you guys that she wanted to come but she got caught up on set. She sends her best wishes though." Camille informed.

"That's alright. So is the Palmwoods flooded with paparazzi and fans yet?" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah, the paparazzi try to get one of us every time we leave, but lately Budda Bob and his chainsaw and hedge clippers have come to the rescue." Katie chuckled, thinking of the time when Mrs. Knight thought the friendly janitor was a murderous psychopath.

"What does Bitters think of all of it?" James inquired.

"He actually loves it because he started making them pay to stand there and wait for us and then he threatened to have them arrested for trespassing on private property if they didn't." Katie laughed.

"Wow, people are really getting hyped up about this." Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, it's a downside of being famous. Nothing that happens to you goes unnoticed." Camille said sympathetically.

"Well on the bright side, I'll bet Gustavo and Griffin are happy with all the publicity Big Time Rush is getting." Carlos said trying to sound optimistic.

"He's got a point. Big Time Rush has never been more popular." Freight Train added.

"Well I'm glad everyone is so happy this happened." Logan muttered quietly to where only Camille heard it. She decided not to say anything for the time being and changed the subject instead.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 10:00. What time you guys wake up this morning?" Mrs. Knight asked her boys.

"Litos and I woke up at about 8:30, James woke up at maybe 8:55, and Logan woke up at about 9:15." Kendall replied.

"What else did you guys do while you waited in us?" Katie questioned.

"We watched Spongebob!" Carlos answered happily.

"There's an all-day marathon today." Kendall explained.

"Wanna watch it now?" Katie suggested. Carlos nodded vigorously so Kendall got the remote and turned the television back on. Mrs. Knight got out her romance novel and read it, and Freight Train got out his Ipad and headphones and began watching cop shows. Once everyone was preoccupied, Camille leaned down and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"I heard what you said, and no one who truly cares about you is happy about this." She whispered in his ear.

"Maybe, but I still hate the fact that everyone's lives are changing and being put on hold because of me." Logan said shamefully.

"I know, but it'll get better, I promise."

"I hope you're right." Logan sighed.


	6. Good News

**hey guys sorry I said I'd update Sugar Free today but for some reason that chapter does not want to be wirtten! I'm totally blacoked on what to do there and I wanted to update something so I did this chapter for you guys (sorry it's a little short)! Anywho I own nothing, please please pretty please REVIEW, and don't forget to enjoy!**

The next week went by pretty slowly for everyone, especially for Logan. After about three days the guys convinced the girls to stop trying to come in to visit every day because of the ever growing population of fans gathered in the hospital parking lot. The boys had never been so happy to have Freight Train with them because the number of times paparazzi and fans got past security was continuing to increase.

"This is insane!" Logan exclaimed after Freight Train threw the third reporter of the day out of room 223.

"I know, buddy, but you should be discharged within the next couple of days then we can get away from all this madness." Kendall assured.

"And go where exactly? Where can we go to where people can't find us?" Logan questioned desperately.

"I have no clue." Kendall admitted with a sigh.

"Well, we've got a couple more days to figure that out. Meanwhile, you're on fire today, FT! It's only 2:30 in the afternoon and you've already literally thrown out three paparazzi!" Carlos praised the bodyguard.

"Just doing my job." Freight Train grinned in return. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door then in walked Dr. Talbot.

"Hello, boys, my has it gotten crazy around here." She smiled sympathetically.

"Oh yeah. I'll bet the rest of the staff is ready for us to leave, huh?" Logan replied sheepishly.

"You could say that. So how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as she came over and checked over Logan.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good today." Logan answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Ready for me to check your hand?" Dr. Talbot inquired. Logan nodded so she gently unraveled the gauze. "Well, you're hand is healing really nicely. I think we can take these stitches out today and downgrade to a regular bandage. How does that sound?"

"Amazing." Logan exhaled.

"Alright, well why don't your friends step into the bathroom then we'll get this done. Sound good?" the boys nodded then went into the bathroom. Freight Train stood at the door in case any unwanted visitors were to show up. Dr. Talbot worked quickly to remove the stiches in Logan's hand then wrapped it in a regular bandage. She then examined Logan's leg and changed its bandage before calling everyone back in.

"So when will Logan get released?" James asked.

"Well, Logan has healed much quicker than I had estimated at first. His blood supply has nearly replenished and his leg is healing nicely. I'd say he should be able to leave this time tomorrow." Dr. Talbot smiled as the boys grinned at one another. "Now, call me if you need me and I'd suggest you start figuring out where you're going to go to get away from all these people. Good luck!" the doctor said then left the room. The boys stood there in silent shock until the door opened once again. This time it was Gustavo and Kelly coming to visit them.

"Hello, boys, how is everyone doing?" Kelly asked sweetly.

"Good now that we get to get out of here tomorrow." Kendall replied.

"We know; we ran into Dr. Talbot on the way in. So, dogs, we've come to tell you guys what's going to happen once Logan is released tomorrow." Gustavo started.

"Well, going back to the Palmwoods is out of the question." James sighed.

"And staying at a hotel wouldn't be smart either." Carlos added.

"No it would not. That's why until things calm down you dogs are going to be staying at Casa de Roque!" Gustavo announced.

"Seriously? We're staying in your mansion?" Logan asked in shock.

"Yup, that way, you dogs are safe, and we can still work on the next album in my in-home recording studio." Gustavo replied.

"How are we even going to get out of the hospital without getting killed?" Kendall questioned.

"Uh…. Freight Train?" Gustavo answered uncertainly.

"Hey, I'm only one man. An extremely large man, but still only one man." Freight Train replied.

"Do you have any brothers?" Carlos asked. Freight Train chuckled.

"Nope, just two little sisters who are barely over 5'6."

"Then we'll need a different plan… I got it! We get a herd of zebras then-"

"No!" everyone yelled simultaneously interrupting the Latino.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Carlos complained.

"So? Carlos, where are we even going to find a herd of zebras?" Logan questioned.

"I don't know. YOU'RE the smart one!" Logan face palmed.

"We are NOT using zebras to escape the hospital!" Logan exclaimed.

"Fine! But at least I'm making an effort!" Carlos pouted and crossed his arms.

"We know, Litos, but I think we need a different approach. How are we going to get from here to the mansion without getting attacked by fans and/or paparazzi?" Kendall asked pacing the floor.

"I think we're reading too much into this. All we have to do is have our driver park in the back then have Freight Train escort us to the van." Logan pointed out.

"That could also work. Wow, we really have a habit of making things too difficult, don't we?" James laughed.

"Hey, easy is boring!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Maybe, but easy is also safe." Logan reminded.

"Whatever, so I guess we're going with Logan's plan." The Latino huffed.

"Okay, I'll go make arrangements with hospital security." Kelly announced then left the room.

"So now that that's settled, I'm going to back to my mansion to start dog-proofing everything. Bye." Gustavo said awkwardly then also left the hospital room.

"Well, that's settled. Now what?" James asked the remaining people in the room.

"I don't know. I still can't believe we get to leave tomorrow. I feel like we've been here forever!" Logan smiled.

"We know what you mean, Logie. I think we all have cabin fever, big time." Kendall agreed.

"Yeah, I miss the outside world." Carlos sighed as he ripped open a pack of Fruit Smackers.

"Me too, I can't wait until tomorrow!" James added.

"Well, about we watch a movie to help pass the time?" Logan suggested. The other boys agreed so Carlos found _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ in his bag and put it in the DVD player. By the time the movie was over, the boys were ready for dinner. Kendall and James volunteered to go get dinner for everyone.

"Good luck guys. And James, try not to kill anyone." Logan smirked.

"No promises, but I'll try. C'mon, Kendall." James said then left with the dirty blond. They came back fifteen minutes later with sandwiches, chips, and drinks for everyone.

"Did you guys have any incidents with reporters or anything?" Freight Train asked.

"Nope, I think word got around that James almost killed a guy and now they're scared." Kendall smirked as he handed out everyone's food.

"As they should be. No one messes with me or my buddies." James smiled triumphantly.

"Well then I'm on your good side." Freight Train chuckled. After they finished eating they watched more movies until they were ready for bed.

"So Logan, you ready to get out of here?" Kendall asked as he got in bed beside Logan. Ever since that first night, the other three members of Big Time Rush had been taking turns sleeping with Logan in case he had anymore nightmares.

"I guess." Logan yawned.

"You guess?" Kendall questioned.

"Well, I'm excited to get out of the hospital and not have to stay in bed all day, but at the same time, I don't know. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…" Logan trailed off and looked at his hands not knowing how to express his feelings.

"That leaving the hospital also means that you have to move on and face life with one leg. It's okay to be scared, Logan." Kendall assured bringing his voice into a whisper after seeing that James, Carlos, and Freight Train were all passed out on their cots.

"I'm not scared, I'm just nervous because I don't really like change." Logan sighed.

"I know, but I never said that moving on would be easy. It's going to take some time but eventually no one will even care that you only have one leg. Dr. Talbot said that you could even still do your backflip." Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, and it does make me feel better that I'll be able to do pretty much everything I could before, but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm damaged goods now." Logan said sadly.

"Oh, Logie, don't tell yourself that. You aren't damaged goods. Okay, so maybe things are going to be harder for you then they are for everyone else now but that doesn't change who you really are. You are Hortense Logan Mitchell. Future doctor, great singer/dancer, and an amazing brother. Anyone dumb enough to look at you as just the one-legged popstar isn't worth your attention anyway." Kendall comforted putting his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"Thanks, Kendall, how did you get so good at inspirational speeches?" Logan asked with a tired smile.

"Well, my little Logie Bear, most of it is because I'm naturally gifted, and the other part must be that with you three as my best friends I get a lot of practice." Kendall chuckled.

"Well, practice does make perfect."

"That it does, my friend, that it does. Meanwhile I think it's time we go to sleep now. You've got a big day tomorrow." Kendall reminded.

"Yeah, you're right. Night, Kendall." Logan yawned.

"Goodnight Logan."


	7. Getting Released

**Hey guys here is a fairly longer chapter for everyone still reading. Sorry I haven't been updating Sugar Free but right now I am at a total block and dont have a clue what to do. Anyway, I'll try to get that updated ASAP but until then enjoy this fluffy chapter!1 Plus, I don't own anything and don't forget to review!**

The next morning was a little more than hectic. Dr. Talbot was in and out of Logan's room making sure he was ready to be released, and Freight Train was running around making sure everything was secure. Kendall, James, and Carlos were trying to make things easier for Logan, but anyone could tell he was freaking out about getting released and leaving the hospital.

"Just remember what I said last night. You'll be okay." Kendall said reassuringly placing a hand on the nervous boy's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just a little anxious." Logan smiled nervously.

"We know, Logie, but hey, at least we get to go to Gustavo's mansion. That place is awesome!" Carlos reminded cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess." Logan sighed. Suddenly, the door opened and Dr. Talbot came in.

"Hey, guys, I'm here to give Logan his last checkup before he is released. Ready, Logan?" Logan nodded and the guys went into the bathroom like they always did. Dr. Talbot changed Logan's bandages then called the boys back in. "Alright, well looks like you're ready to be released. Now, why don't you get changed while I go get your crutches. Sound good?" she smiled. The boys nodded then the doctor left shutting the door behind her. James went over to Logan's duffel bag and got out a pair of shorts, some boxers, and a t-shirt. Logan shooed the guys into the bathroom while Freight Train waited out in the hallway. Logan pulled on the boxers before removing the hospital gown. He put his shirt on then, with some difficulty, put on the shorts.

"Alright, you guys can come back in now." Logan called. Everyone reentered the room, including Dr. Talbot who was carrying a pair of crutches.

"Well, Logan, you're free to go. I'll call you in couple of days to check on you and to make an appointment to remove your stitches."

"Thanks, Dr. Talbot, you've been great." Logan smiled.

"Just doing my job. You boys have a safe escape now." she grinned then left the room.

"Alright, buddy, let's get out of here." James said handing Logan the crutches. Logan suddenly froze so Kendall came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. We're here for you, man. You have nothing to be afraid of." Kendall assured. Logan nodded and took a deep breath. He swung his left leg over the bed and held the crutches beside him.

"Need any help?" Carlos asked noticing Logan's reluctance. Logan nodded self-consciously so the Latino went over and helped Logan up.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kendall smirked once Logan was upright with his crutches supporting him.

"Piece of cake." Logan shrugged sheepishly. The boys then grabbed all the duffel bags then left room 223. They traveled slowly down the hallways then took the elevator down to ground level. Freight Train led them to the back exit and the guys could already hear the screams of their many fans.

"Okay, so the van is right out here. You guys ready?" the massive bodyguard questioned.

"As I'll ever be." Logan replied with a sigh.

"Well then, here goes nothing." Kendall took a deep breath then Freight Train opened the door. The boys were immediately blinded by camera flashes and defended by the screams of the innumerable teenage girls calling their names. Freight Train escorted the boys of Big Time Rush into the waiting black van and shut the door behind him. The van sped off and began driving towards the producer's mansion.

"That went well." Carlos smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do if someone follows us?" Kendall questioned.

"We're taking the long way, for one thing, and then we'll be meeting at another van at a gas station and switching vehicles. That should take care of it." Freight Train explained.

"Well then I guess we've got nothing to worry about. Oh and by the way, Logan, Camille is waiting for us at the mansion." James said looking at his phone.

"Awesome, so how long do you think we'll have to stay at Gustavo's?" Logan questioned.

"Until things calm down a bit, but who knows how long that'll take." Freight Train replied.

"Hopefully not too long, I miss the Palmwoods!" Carlos sighed sadly.

"We all do, Litos." James agreed. It took the boys thirty minutes to get to the gas station where Freight Train quickly escorted the boys into the awaiting blue van. They then drove another twenty-five minutes before pulling into the mansion's driveway. Kendall helped Logan get out and steadied his crutches then helped Carlos and James with the bags.

"Here we are, home, sweet home." Kendall sighed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Carlos exclaimed then ran inside. James and Freight Train followed the hyper Latino into the massive house. Logan, however, paused.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Kendall questioned noticing the boy's reluctance.

"Do you think I look like a freak?" Logan asked self-consciously.

"Of course not! Dude, is this about Camille?" Logan shrugged unconvincingly. "Aw, Logan, Camille is just happy you're alive. She doesn't care about that." Kendall assured motioning to Logan's stump.

"I know, but I'm still a little self-conscious, you know?"

"Yeah, but trust me, it'll get easier. But in order to get anywhere, you have to take a first step." Kendall reminded. Logan sighed.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kendall nodded then led Logan through the door and into the mansion. As soon as they got into the living room, Camille ran up to Logan and wrapped his arms around him, almost knocking him down.

"Hi, Cam." Logan blushed making Camille laugh.

"Hey there, Bashful. Wanna sit down?" Logan nodded with a smile then allowed Camille to lead him to the couch area where everyone was sitting.

"So how was the ride home?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Pretty uneventful." Kendall replied.

"I'm so glad you guys are here. It was so boring without my big brothers." Katie chuckled. "We missed you too, Katie." James smirked earning him a punch in the arm from the younger teen.

"How about some lunch? I'll bet you guys are starving after eating hospital food for a week and I ordered a pizza-" Mrs. Knight said before she was cut off.

"FOOD!" Carlos cried making a bee line for the kitchen. Kendall, Katie, and James followed then Camille helped Logan up and handed him his crutches. Once they got in the kitchen, Mrs. Knight handed Logan and Camille their plates then they sat down at the table with everyone else.

"Hey, where did Freight Train go?" Kendall asked looking around for the missing bodyguard.

"He went to the studio to pick up Gustavo and Kelly. They'll be here in about an hour." Mrs. Knight replied as she handed out sodas to everyone.

"Oh my gosh this is the best pizza I've ever had!" Carlos declared with his mouth full.

"If it's so good then why don't you keep it in your mouth?" Katie said with a disgusted look on her face.

"So what do you guys wanna do after lunch?" James asked the group.

"How about we go swimming" Carlos suggested.

"Logan can't go swimming until his stitches come out." Kendall pointed out.

"So? Why don't you guys go and Camille and I can go watch a movie?" Logan suggested.

"Sounds good. Mom put all of our swim stuff in my bag." Katie announced. Everyone finished eating then the guys and Katie went to put on their swim stuff while Camille and Logan went back into the living room to pick out a movie.

"Wow, Gustavo's got like every movie out there." Camille observed after opening a cabinet full of movies.

"Well, since he lives alone I guess he's gotta do something all day besides write songs." Logan shrugged. The couple picked out _The Avengers_ then sat down in the couch. Logan put his arm around Camille who laid her head on his chest. "What was I worried about? Camille's the greatest girl in the world." Logan thought to himself. He kissed Camille on the top of the head then pressed play.

* * *

"Cannon ball!" Carlos cried jumping into Gustavo's private pool.

"Nice one, buddy!" James praised giving the Latino a high five when he surfaced.

"So how is Logan handling everything?" Katie asked also jumping into the inviting water.

"Okay I guess. He's really self-conscious and nervous about everything though." Kendall replied.

"I guess I would be too if I were in his position."

"Yeah, but I think he feels better now that he knows Camille is okay with it. He was really nervous about that." Kendall said with a smile.

"I knew she would be. Those two are so perfect for each other it's scary." James pointed out as he dunked the basketball in the pool's goal.

"Very true, in fact, I doubt they're doing much watching with the movie in there." Carlos snickered earning him a slap in the back of the head by Katie. "What? It's true! Those two make out so much I'm surprised they don't have each other's DNA code memorized!" Carlos defended.

"Dude, that's disgusting!" Kendall scolded playfully.

"But it's the truth!"

"He's got a point, Kendall, even when they weren't dating they kissed a lot. Shall I bring up the whole reality show episode?" James smirked.

"No, you shall not! They videoed private property and that was not cool!" Kendall grimaced remembering how they got his butt on tape.

"We weren't even talking about your butt!" James pointed out defensively.

"We are now!" Katie said laughing.

"Katie it wasn't funny!" Kendall replied turning red in the face.

"No offense, big brother, but it was and still is pretty hilarious." Katie grinned.

"Whatever, I'm just glad we got that shut down." Kendall shook his head.

"So how about we play a game?" Carlos suggested.

"What kind of game, Litos?" James questioned.

"How about Marco Polo?"

"I'm cool with that. Guys?" James asked Katie and Kendall. They nodded.

"Not it!" Katie, Kendall, and Carlos yelled simultaneously.

"Not it! Ugh, fine, I'm it." James sighed then closed his eyes.

* * *

Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train got back when the movie was almost halfway over.

"Hey, guys!" Logan greeted, pausing the film.

"Hey you two, where's everyone else?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Mrs. Knight is upstairs reading while the guys and Katie are in the pool." Logan replied.

"Okay, well, Kelly and I are going to the media room to get some work done. Make sure the other dogs don't break anything." Gustavo instructed then left with his assistant.

"Well, I'm not going to stay here and be a third wheel. If you need me, I'll be outside with the others." Freight Train smiled then went outside.

"Your bodyguard is awesome." Camille smiled.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool unless someone threatens us. Then he turns into a terrifying papa bear." Logan chuckled.

"Sounds like a couple other boys I know. From what I see, Kendall and James don't take too kindly to people being mean to one of you."

"Yeah, but Kendall usually only expresses his anger in words. James is the one that will take action without thinking, which sometimes is a good thing. Other times, however, he can make a bad situation worse with that violent temper of his." Logan shook his head.

"I'll bet. Now do you wanna sit here and talk about your hot-tempered friends or do you want to get back to the movie?" Camille smirked.

"Okay, okay. Come here." Logan outstretched his arms and Camille snuggled into them. By the time their movie was over, the guys and Katie came in wrapped in towels and dripping wet.

"How was the pool?" Camille asked not moving away from Logan.

"Fun. How was the movie? Or did you even watch it?" James smirked.

"It was good and yes we did watch it." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"What did you guys watch?" Katie inquired.

"_The Avengers_." Camille replied.

"Cool, so what should we do now?" Kendall asked the group.

"Well before I do anything, I'm taking a shower. See ya." Katie announced then went up the stairs.

"I think I'll go take a shower too. Chlorine is so not good for the hair." James said pointing to his head then also disappearing. Kendall and Carlos decided to go take showers so Freight Train went to the media room to help Gustavo and Kelly. Logan and Camille were once again alone.

"Camille, can you be honest with me?" Logan began nervously.

"Course, Logan, what's up?"

"Do you, uh, think I look weird with only one leg?" the raven-haired boy asked sheepishly.

"Why would I think you look weird? Logan, it's not nearly as bad as you think it is." Camille assured.

"I know, but it's hard not to think about it. Everything's changed." Logan sighed sadly.

"Everything hasn't changed. You still have the guys and your family and Big Time Rush… and me." Camille smiled and pulled Logan into a kiss.

"Thanks, Cam, you really are the greatest girl in the world." Logan smiled.

"And don't you forget it." Camille smiled and pulled Logan in again.

* * *

Kendall was the first to finish showering and put on some sweats before going downstairs. Logan and Camille, no surprise to him, were making out. Kendall cleared his throat loudly and the two immediately pulled away.

"Oh, uh, hey buddy!" Logan blushed making Kendall laugh.

"Hey, you're lucky I'm the one who caught you and not James, Carlos, or Katie." He joked.

"True, so what's the plan for tonight?" Camille asked. I don't know. I guess we'll decide when everyone gets down here." Kendall replied. Everyone was back down within fifteen minutes then everyone decided to play Gustavo's electronic version of Monopoly. Katie won five times in a row before Mrs. Knight called her up to do homework.

"I swear she is going to own half of the United States one day." Kendall shook his head with a smile. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"I don't care. Gustavo's got like every movie imaginable if you guys want to watch a movie." Logan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. What movie do you guys wanna watch?" James asked opening the huge movie cabinet.

"How about _Return of the Jedi_? I haven't seen that one in a while." Carlos proposed. Everyone agreed so James out it in then sat back down with his friends. After the movie was over, the boys and Camille went into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Knight making fish sticks.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot it was Friday!" Carlos remembered happily as he sat down and was served fish sticks with tots. Gustavo, Freight Train, Kelly, and Katie came in and joined the feast.

"It feels so good to be eating real food again!" James declared as he toasted his grape juice with Carlos.

"Hey, the food from the cafeteria was way better than what they served me!" Logan replied shivering in disgust.

"He's got a point. I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to be able to cut apple sauce with a knife." Kendall agreed.

"Guys, please don't talk about disgusting hospital food while I'm trying to eat!" Katie begged.

"Alright, subject change. How's work in the studio going" Kendall asked Gustavo and Kelly.

"Good, I've written two more songs. We can get the vocals done tomorrow." Gustavo replied.

"Now boys, there's something we need to discuss." Kelly began.

"What's up?" Logan asked already knowing it was about him.

"Well, many TV shows have called wanting to interview you guys. Griffin wants us to do at least one but said it was up to you guys. Now, Gustavo and I have talked and we think that doing an interview will help you guys get to go back to the Palmwoods faster." Kelly explained.

"How?" James questioned.

"The paparazzi as well as the rushers all want to know pretty much the same things. If you guys go to an interview and answer those questions, it'll help calm things down." Gustavo continued.

"But Logan, don't feel like you have to do this. If you're not ready or just don't want to, that's perfectly fine." Kelly assured sensing Logan's discomfort.

"Can I just have some time to think about it?" Logan asked.

"Of course, take all the time you need. If you guys need us, we'll be back in the media room." Kelly replied then left with Gustavo.

"I'm going to go make sure everything's good outside with security. Thanks, for dinner, Mrs. Knight." Freight Train said politely then got up and left the room.

"I'd better get home before I get stuck here." Camille sighed.

"Do you want me to drive you?" James asked.

"Yes, she does." Logan answered for her. With all that was going on, he didn't feel right letting Camille drive home alone. And with James, he knew she'd be safe.

"Well, if James drives me then how will he get home?" Camille questioned.

"I'll follow you guys and James can ride home with me." Kendall replied.

"I don't know, what happens if the paparazzi see you?"

"We'll use the secret entrance into 2j then you can walk up to your apartment." James responded.

"Alright, let's go." Camille sighed in defeat. Kendall helped Logan up so he could walk out with them.

"Oh, does anyone need anything from the apartment while we're there?" Kendall asked the group.

"I'm good." Carlos said.

"Me too." Katie chimed in.

"Mom?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie. You guys be careful, now." she instructed. Kendall nodded then grabbed his mom's keys. The four walked outside and Logan said goodbye to Camille.

"I'll visit you tomorrow if I can." Camille promised.

"Okay, but don't risk it if things are too crazy." Logan directed.

"Yes, sir. By Logan."

"Bye Camille." Logan said kissing her on the lips. James honked the horn, breaking the two up.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Camille yelled then gave Logan a quick hug before running to the car and getting in shotgun. Logan waved them off then went back inside. He sat around watching game shows with Carlos and Katie for forty-five minutes until Kendall and James got back.

"Everything go okay?" Logan asked.

"Yup, Camille is safe and sound in her apartment. So what should we do now?" Kendall inquired sitting down on the couch beside Logan.

"How about we play some video games? Gustavo's got an Xbox 360." Katie suggested.

"I could go for some video games. What should we play?" Carlos asked looking into the video game cabinet. James went over and helped him until they found their favorite game.

"Zombie Assassin XL!" they shouted at the same time then ripped the game out of the package and put it in the console. The guys and Katie took turns playing until 10:30.

"I'm ready for bed." Logan said sleepily. The others yawned in agreement.

"Night, guys." Katie said hugging each one of them before going up the stairs. James helped Logan up then the four made their way to the downstairs guest room Gustavo had prepared for them. It was a large room with four twin sized beds and a bathroom in it. The boys changed into their pajamas then decided who would sleep where. Since it was James' night, he pushed his and Logan's beds together while Kendall and Carlos slept on the other side of the room.

"Goodnight, guys." Kendall said turning off the light. The other three chorused their goodnights then one by one fell asleep.

At about 2:30am, James was awakened by the shaking raven-haired boy next to him.

"Logie, come on, wake up. You're just having another dream." James called softly shaking the boy until his eyes flew open.

"J-James?" Logan asked groggily.

"Yeah buddy, did you have another bad dream?"

"I don't remember. Sorry for waking you."

"It's alright, buddy. You ready to go back to bed?" James inquired.

"I don't know. Can you help me up so I can go to the bathroom?" Logan asked sheepishly.

"Sure thing." James smiled then quietly got up and helped Logan to his crutches. Logan hobbled into the bathroom and turned on the light. He blinked until his eyes were adjusted then looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess and there was sweat glistening on his brow. Logan splashed some cold water on his face then returned to the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" James asked with concern.

"Yeah, sorry."

"For what?"

"For always having bad dreams and keeping you guys up at night." Logan sighed.

"That doesn't matter, Logan. The four of us are brothers, and brothers take care of each other. It's like how you go all into doctor made when one of us is hurt or sick." James smirked putting his arm around the raven-haired boy.

"I guess. I still don't like it though."

"I know, buddy, none of us do. But things will get better, I promise. Now, we'd better get to sleep before my hair turns blond and I change my last name to Knight." James chuckled. He then noticed that Logan had fallen asleep with his head on his chest. James pulled the blankets up over both of them. Then lay back down.

"Goodnight, Logie Bear."


	8. The Interview

**hey guy's here is another chapter for all of you still reading. I won't spend too much on the A/N cus i have nothing more to say except that i do not own anything, please please PLEASE review, and something else... oh yeah, ENJOY!**

Kendall woke up first the next morning and looked over at Logan and James. Logan was curled up next to James with his head on the brunette's chest. Kendall figured that Logan had had another nightmare and pulled the blanket higher over the two. He checked on Carlos who was snoring softly and cuddling his helmet before quietly shutting the door behind him. He walked into the living room and saw that his mother and Kelly were the only other ones awake. They were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking when they noticed the dirty blond.

"Morning, sweetie! Want some coffee?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kendall nodded sleepily then sat down next to Kelly.

"Morning, Kelly, I didn't know you were staying here too." He said with a yawn.

"Please, like I'd leave you guys alone with Gustavo. Plus, I want to help out with Logan." she smiled.

"Speaking of Logan, how did he do last night?" Mrs. Knight asked as she gave Kendall his coffee.

"I'm pretty sure he had a nightmare because when I woke up he was curled up on James." Kendall replied then took a sip.

"Poor guy, are they always about the shark?" Kelly asked with concern.

"I assume so. Although, a lot of times he'll say he doesn't remember them." Kendall shrugged.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't want to talk about them every time. You know how Logan is." Mrs. Knight reminded. "Anyway, so what do you guys want for breakfast?" she asked to move on to a happier subject.

"There are cinnamon rolls in the fridge." Kelly suggested.

"I could go for some cinnamon rolls." Kendall agreed. Mrs. Knight nodded then got them out of the fridge and put them on a baking sheet.

"Do you want me to go wake the guys up?" the blond asked his mother.

"You can wake up Carlos if you want, but I'd let Logan and James sleep in. Who knows how long they were up last night." Mrs. Knight instructed. Kendall nodded then quietly crept into the room the boys were sharing. He went over to Carlos' bed and gently shook the Latino's shoulder. Carlos groaned then lazily opened his eyes.

"Morning, Kendall. What's up?" he asked with a yawn.

"My mom is making cinnamon rolls." Kendall whispered as not to wake up the other two boys on the other side of the room. That was all Carlos had to hear. He sprung out of bed so fast he almost knocked Kendall over. Kendall immediately shushed him. "Dude, Logan and James need to sleep longer. I'm pretty sure Logan had another nightmare last night." Kendall said softly pointing to the two sleeping boys. Carlos nodded then grabbed his helmet before following Kendall quietly out the door.

"Logie's so cute when he's sleeping!" Carlos smiled then remembered his initial mission. He raced into the kitchen to check out the cinnamon rolls' progress.

"Not yet, Carlitos, they still have six more minutes." Mrs. Knight warned as the Latino was about to open the oven.

"Dang it! Oh, hi Kelly!" he said when he noticed their friend.

"Hello, Carlos. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yup, those beds are MUCH more comfortable than those hard hospital cots!" Carlos exclaimed shaking his head vigorously.

"I agree with you 100%. So wacha wanna do today, Los?" Kendall asked the helmet wearing boy.

"I don't know. How about we let Logie decide when he gets up?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Mrs. Knight said then they all waited for the cinnamon rolls.

Logan woke up and saw that James still had his arms wrapped around him. He tried to sit up but James' grasp was too strong.

"Uh, James?" Logan called after noticing that the other two members of BTR weren't in the room. James moaned then slowly opened his eyes.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I can't get up because you're kinda strangling me." Logan smiled.

"Oh, sorry." James said immediately releasing the raven-haired boy.

"It's cool. Help me up?" James got out of bed then pulled Logan up and handed him his crutches. "Thanks, you go ahead and go eat breakfast. I want to take a shower." Logan said.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" James questioned.

"Dude, that's a little weird. I'm a big boy, I'm pretty sure I don't need help showering." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Geez I didn't mean it like THAT, I just meant..." the tall brunette trailed off.

"Relax, I know what you mean. I'll be fine. Now you'd better leave before this gets any more awkward than it already it." Logan chuckled.

"Alright, call if you need anything." James instructed before leaving. Logan shook his head at his over protective friend before getting his bag and hobbling into the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the tub and dug through his duffle to get what he needed. He pulled out some clean clothes and a box of bandages Dr. Talbot had given him to put on his leg when he showered.

"Okay, Logan, you're a genius, you can take a simple shower without the guys' help." The raven-haired boy told himself. He thought sat and thought a bit before finally he formulated a plan worth trying.

Meanwhile, the other three boys were eating cinnamon rolls with Kelly and Mrs. Knight when Katie came downstairs.

"Morning, baby sister!" Kendall greeted with a smile.

"Morning, big brother. Where's Logan?" the younger teen asked as Mrs. Knight served her a plate of cinnamon rolls and some milk.

"He's in the shower." James replied stuffing his mouth.

"Wonder how that's going for him." Katie chuckled.

"He'll figure it out. Logan's the smartest person I know!" Carlos said confidently. The group was then joined by Freight Train. He sat down and was also served some cinnamon rolls.

"So when does Gustavo usually get up?" Kendall asked.

"On Saturdays, usually not until 10:30 to 11:00." Kelly replied.

"What time is it now?" James asked.

"About 9:45." Freight Train said looking at his phone. Everyone sat around and talked for fifteen more minutes until Logan staggered into the room.

"Morning, Logie!" Carlos greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Litos, morning, everyone. Do I smell cinnamon rolls?" Logan smiled as Mrs. Knight put a plate of the delectable pastries and a glass of milk on the bar.

"So how was your shower?" James questioned.

"Wet and interesting." Logan replied simply.

"How'd you do it?" Kendall asked.

"Well, it took some creativity, pure genius, and lot of balance." Logan explained.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Carlos asked the raven-haired boy.

"I don't know. I guess we'll decide as we go." Logan shrugged as he continued to eat.

"Well, I'm going to go play some online poker… I mean do homework." Katie corrected quickly when her mother gave her a look then raced upstairs.

"Gustavo needs to get up soon because he and I are being interviewed on Channel 8 news in two hours." Kelly announced.

"Why are you guys being interviewed?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Well, Griffin wanted someone to go out in public and say how everything's going and Gustavo wasn't sure Logan was ready so he volunteered us to go out." Kelly explained.

"Really? He did that for me?" Logan asked in shock.

"He was worried about you as long as you other three. Don't tell him I told you guys that though." Kelly smiled.

"What are you thinking, Logan?" James asked seeing the look on the raven-haired boy's face.

"Well… I've been thinking, and I think I'm ready to back into the public." Logan sighed.

"Buddy, are you sure? I mean, it's only been like a week!" Carlos reminded.

"I know, but I need to start getting used to other people seeing me… like this if I'm ever going to be comfortable enough to get back on stage. Besides, I know you guys have my back if I get nervous or uncomfortable." Logan said smiling at his best friends.

"You got that right. So you really want to do the interview?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I do, and yes, I'm sure." Logan smirked.

"Alright, well, I'll call the station and you guys can start getting ready so we can get over there early before everyone shows up." Kelly said taking out her phone. The guys went into their room and Logan sat on his bed.

"Well, if we're getting interviewed I'm taking a shower." James announced going into the bathroom. Each boy then chose his outfit. Kendall was wearing his signature gray beanie with a red and black checkered shirt and jeans. Carlos was wearing dark wash jeans with his blue shirt and black vest. Logan had his khaki cargo shorts on with a gray shirt and navy vest. When James finally got out of the shower, he decided on his dark jeans with his lucky white V-neck shirt and black leather jacket.

"Well, now that we all look good, let's go get interviewed!" Carlos cheered. He kissed his helmet goodbye and out it safely on his bed before leaving the room with his friends. They met Gustavo, Freight Train, and Kelly in the living room then they all piled into Gustavo's limo.

"Alright, dogs, this interview is VERY important, so we need to go over some things to make sure you don't mess it up." Gustavo started.

"What kind of things?" Kendall asked.

"Well, you guys need to make sure you tell the fans that Big Time Rush is going to continue because that's what the biggest concern is. Also, don't be surprised if they ask you to describe what happened the day the shark attack happened." Kelly explained then looked at Logan.

"I figured they would. It's okay though, I can handle it." Logan assured.

They arrived at the station ten minutes later. The boys were escorted in by Freight Train and immediately shown to their dressing room. The four boys and Freight Train then just hung out for the next hour and a half before Gustavo came in.

"You dogs are on in fifteen minutes. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think we are." Logan replied. Gustavo nodded then sent them all to get miked. By the time they all had been miked, it was two minutes until they were due on.

"Alright, guys, this is it. We go on right after this commercial." James announced peeking at the schedule. Sure enough when the commercial ended the anchorwoman, Michelle Rodriguez, came back on to introduce the boys.

"Welcome back to 'Mid-mornings with Michelle' here on Channel 8 news. Now, I have a big treat for all you viewing today. As we all know, there was a shark attack here in L.A. just one short week ago that took the leg of one of Logan Mitchell from the popular boy band Big Time Rush. Well, I'm thrilled to announce that the four boys are here at the Channel 8 station and are going to be answering some questions that are on everyone's mind. Come on out, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan!" the boys came out as they were called then sat down with Michelle.

"Welcome to the show boys. So I'd like to start off by asking why you decided to get back out in the public today. I mean, the initial interview was going to be your producer Gustavo Roque and his assistant, Kelly. What changed your minds?" Kendall, James, and Carlos looked to Logan.

"Well, I guess I wanted to be the one to tell everyone what was going on. Plus, the sooner I get used to going back into the public, the sooner I'll be comfortable enough to get back on stage." Logan smiled.

"So does that mean that Big Time Rush Is going to continue?" Michelle asked hopefully. All four boys nodded.

"We love being Big Time Rush and we decided not to let some stupid fish ruin all of our hard work." Carlos answered with a huge grin.

"I'm sure that's a big relief to all your Rushers out there, including me. Now, what exactly happened last Saturday?" Michelle inquired. Logan sighed. He knew this was coming, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to talk about the scariest thing he had ever experienced. He looked at his friends who gave him comforting smiles.

"Well, you see, the guys and I usually go surfing every second Saturday of the month. We got there at around 6:15, and then all of us went into a surfing contest. I got tired of the competition after like fifteen minutes, so I swam a little further out so I could relax. I was about to go back to the guys when I saw it swim under me. It was so quick I didn't know what was happening at first. It grabbed my leg and pulled me underwater. Then it wouldn't let me go so I jabbed my thumb in its eye. It bit down once more then disappeared. Once I was free, I found my way up to the surface then grabbed on to my surf board and called the guys." Logan explained.

"What happened next?" Michelle urged. Kendall sensed Logan's discomfort and took over.

"When Logan called us the first thing I saw was red in the water. I immediately sent James to shore to call 911 then Carlos and I swam as fast as we could towards Logan. I helped him onto his board we got him to shore, I tied the leash around it to try and help stop the blood flow. Logan passed out right as the paramedics got there."

"Wow, that's amazing how you guys were able to keep it together and save Logan's life." Michelle praised.

"The four of us are brothers, and being brothers means protecting one another and helping them when they're hurt. We were just doing our jobs." James smiled and ruffled Logan's hair.

"Well, I'm glad you guys did, and so are you're millions of fans. How about we go to our message boards and answer some of your Rushers' questions?" Michelle suggested pulling out her Ipad. "Okay, this one's from Kailee in San Diego. She wants to know if it hurt Logan when the shark attacked him."

"That's a good question. It did hurt for a minute when I was underwater with the shark, but once it let me go my leg didn't really hurt anymore. My hand actually hurt more from when I punched it." Logan replied.

"Brittany from Santa Barbra asks when/if you plan on getting a prosthetic leg." Michelle read.

"I do plan on getting a prosthetic leg, but it will be a little while. For one thing, my stitches have to come out, and then I have to go to physical therapy."

"How, much longer do you have until your stitches get taken out?" Michelle inquired.

"I will probably get them out somewhere within the next week or so." The raven-haired boy replied.

"Great! Now, let's see… ah. Cameron from here in L.A. wants to know what is to become of your famous back flip."

"My backflip will live. It will take some work, but I'll get it back eventually." Logan smiled. The boys and Logan spent the next fifteen minutes answering various questions from fans before Michelle finally released them.

"Alright, well that's all the time we have today. Thanks again for being here with us, guys, and Logan, I wish you a speedy recovery." The boys chorused their thanks then the director declared that they were clear. The boys then went back into the dressing room and got their stuff before Freight Train escorted them as well as Gustavo and Kelly back into the limo.

"Dogs, that was good." Gustavo said offering a smile.

"Thanks, Gustavo, it actually feels good to be back in the public again." Logan sighed happily.

"I agree. So what's for lunch?" Carlos asked unsurprisingly to the others seeing as the Latino always seemed to be hungry.

"I think my mom said something about corndogs… if you're interested." Kendall smirked.

"HECK YEAH I'M INTERESTED!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Thought so. Corndogs okay with everyone else?" Kendall asked the group. Everyone nodded so Kendall texted his mother. Mrs. Knight had lunch ready by the time they got home so everyone sat down to eat.

"So I watched the interview earlier and you guys did great." Mrs. Knight smiled as she passed out the food.

"Thanks, Mama Knight, I thought it went well too." Logan replied.

"Me too, I was afraid it would be a lot longer before we went back into the public." James agreed. Suddenly the phone rang so Mrs. Knight answered it.

"Logan, it's Dr. Talbot. She wants to speak with you." She said handing him the phone. Logan got up and hobbled into the next room before he took the phone off of hold.

"Hey Dr. Talbot." Logan greeted.

"Hello, Logan, how are you doing today?" she asked.

"I'm doing really well. I just got back from an interview."

"I saw it. I'm really glad you chose to go back into the public so soon. Anyway, I called to see how you were adjusting and to make an appointment to get those pesky stiches out. When I saw you last, they were doing pretty well so I think they'll be ready to take out to be taken out this Wednesday. How does that sound?"

"Great! What time?" Logan asked the doctor.

"Does 11:15 sound okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Alright, well I'll see you then. If you have any questions or concerns, you know who to call." Dr. Talbot said friendly.

"I will. Bye, Dr. Talbot."

"Bye Logan." Logan hung up the phone then returned to her friends.

"What was that about?" Katie asked curiously.

"She just wanted to see how I was doing and make an appointment to get my stitches out. It's this Wednesday at 11:15." Logan informed.

"I'll bet you'll be happy to get rid of those. I hate stitches!" Carlos declared.

"Well, I highly doubt anyone actually like them." James pointed out.

"He's got a point." Freight Train added.

"Well, yeah, but I REALLY hate them!" Carlos persisted.

"We know you do, Litos, and you've certainly had your fair share of them." Kendall smiled patting his Latin friend of the back.

"That's because of all the stupid stunts he pulls! If he was more careful, maybe he wouldn't need so many stitches." Logan reminded.

"Aw, Logie, being careful is no fun. We only get one life, why waste it being careful?" Carlos remarked.

"It's better than wasting it in the ER." Katie returned.

"Dogs, enough arguing. We need to go to the media room and record some songs." Gustavo announced. The boys sighed then followed him and Kelly into the in-home studio and began to sing.

* * *

**sorry if the ending's abrupt I'm tired and wanted to stop.**


	9. A Good Day

**hey guys sorry for the wait it took me forever to write this chapter for some reason... anyway i'm sad but relieved to announce that Sugar Free is now over so now i can fully focus on this story. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing i really appreciate it. this chpater is full of fluff for everyone. Plus, I've recently fallen in love with the Jagan bromance (NOT SLASH!) because it's so cute so there's a lot of that in here... anyway i own nothing and ENJOY! P.s. please review!**

By the time Wednesday finally arrived, Logan was chomping at the bit to get his stiches removed. Thankfully, he hadn't had any nightmares the night before so he was fully rested. When Logan woke up that morning the first thing he noticed was a sleeping Carlos' arms wrapped around his waist. Logan chuckled as he carefully unwrapped himself from the Latino's grasp. Carlos Garcia was a known sleep-hugger, so it wasn't exactly unusual to wake up with his arms wrapped around you. Logan got his crutches and helped himself up and looked at the other members of BTR. James and Kendall were still asleep so Logan got some clean clothes and then hobbled into the bathroom to take a shower before his appointment. When he got out the guys were still sleeping so he left the room as quietly as he could then made his way towards the kitchen. He immediately smelled pancakes and bacon and licked his lips hungrily.

"Morning, sweetie!" Mrs. Knight greeted cheerfully looking up from her work.

"Would you like some coffee?" Kelly asked the raven-haired boy. Logan nodded then sat down at the bar to watch Mrs. Knight cook. Kelly poured him a cup of coffee then sat down beside him.

"So, I imagine you're ready for those stiches to be out." Mrs. Knight smiled.

"You have no idea." Logan replied shaking his head.

"I must say I am very impressed with the way you've handled everything. A lot of people would've crumpled by now." Kelly said admirably.

"Thanks, but the only reason I've been able to cope so well is because of the guys and all of you." Logan returned with a smile then took a sip of his coffee. Their conversation was then interrupted by a familiar dirty blonde sauntering into the kitchen.

"Morning." He yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Kendall, James and Carlos still out?" Logan asked already knowing the answer.

"Like a light." Kendall smiled then sat down at the bar next to Logan. "Are those pancakes and bacon I smell?"

"Sure are. Kelly, can you watch this while I go wake everyone else up?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kelly nodded and took the spatula from the mother of the band.

"I can get Carlos and James while you get Katie, Gustavo, and Freight Train." Logan offered.

"Katie and Freight Train are right here." They suddenly heard Katie announce. They turned around and saw the younger teen and the massive bodyguard coming down the winding steps.

"Well then, that just leaves Gustavo, James, and Carlos." Kendall said.

"I'll go get the guys." Logan declared then carefully got out of his seat. He staggered into the room the four boys were sharing and looked at the two sleeping boys before turning on the light. "Time to get up, guys." Logan called. The other half of Big Time Rush groaned.

"Aw, Logie, why in the world would you wake us up at this unruly hour?" Carlos moaned over-dramatically.

"Dude, it's 10:00, and Mrs. Knight and Kelly are almost done with breakfast. We're having pancakes and bacon." Logan informed. At the mention of food, bacon none the less, Carlos shot straight up, grabbed his helmet, and sprinted out of the room nearly knocking Logan down in the process. James, however was not as quick.

"Come on, James." Logan said almost begging. He only got a moan in response as James covered his head with his pillow. Logan sighed, trying to think of a way to get the tall brunette. Then, it hit him. Logan threw his crutches on the floor then cried out as he landed on his hands. Just as he expected, James shot up and immediately went to the raven-haired boy's rescue.

"Oh my gosh Logan are you okay?" James asked worriedly. Logan flipped himself over and smirked at his friend.

"I am now that you're up." He said then started to laugh.

"Dude, so not cool. You did that on purpose?" James questioned wearily. Logan nodded still grinning widely.

"Now can you help me up? I'm starving."

"I don't know. After a stunt like that, I have half a mind to leave you here." James threatened mischievously then helped the young genius get up. "Let's go get something to eat." The two friends then made their way to the kitchen and were immediately met with confused faces.

"What was all that noise?" Katie questioned.

"I was getting James out of bed." Logan answered simply then sat down next to Kendall.

"Yeah, by manipulating my protective nature!" James scoffed.

"What do you mean by that?" Freight Train asked curiously.

"I pretended to fall knowing that James would rush to my rescue therefore getting out of bed." Logan explained with a smirk.

"Wow, that's pretty devious. Sounds like someone's spending too much time with a certain eccentric actress." Kendall accused playfully.

"Hey, Camille is not eccentric! She's just… dedicated to acting." Logan tried.

"Yeah, really dedicated." Carlos emphasized.

"So what's the plan for today?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I've got my doctor's appointment in about an hour." Logan replied.

"Who's going to that?" Gustavo asked.

"I don't need a whole crowd of people. One person will be fine." Logan added before all the guys would volunteer to go.

"I'll go." James announced. Kendall nodded knowing that Logan would be safe with James. Besides, while he wanted to support his friend it had been a while since he had spent some real time with Katie.

"Do you wanna do something today, Katie? It's been a while since we've had a brother-sister day." Kendall suggested.

"Sounds great." Katie agreed then ate another piece of bacon.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Carlos asked.

"You can stay here and help us in the studio." Kelly offered.

"And do what?" Carlos inquired.

"You can help me with some preliminary vocaling for the new songs I'm working on." Gustavo explained. Carlos shrugged.

"Sure, why not. So what are you doing today Mama Knight and Freight Train?"

"Well, I'm going to the salon and getting my hair done, then I'm going to run some errands." Mrs. Knight replied as she started to clean up the dishes.

"I'm going to the Palmwoods to see how crazy it is and to make sure the apartment is okay. Plus, I'm going to start working on security for when you guys do get to go back." The bodyguard announced. Everyone except Carlos, Kelly, and Gustavo was gone within the next half hour to do their thing while the remaining three got to work on new songs.

* * *

James and Logan arrived at the hospital at 11:10 then checked in before sitting down in the waiting area. They were called a few minutes later then escorted to a room.

"Hello Logan, James, how are you guys doing today?" Dr. Talbot greeted as she prepared the tools to remove the stitches.

"We're doing pretty well, thank you." Logan answered politely.

"Good, well I suppose you want rid of these pesky stitches now, eh?" Logan nodded and smiled. "Alright, now would you rather James stay here or wait in the hallway?" the doctor questioned. Logan shrugged. This had not been the first time he had had stitches, and with his friends, it probably wouldn't be the last, but this time was different. One part of him wanted the comfort of one of his brothers, but another part of him wanted to be tough.

"It's up to you, man." James said sympathetically. He could only imagine what Logan was going through, so he wanted to be there to comfort him as much as he could. Logan took a deep breath.

"Stay." He muttered quietly. James smiled a little and put a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder. Dr. Talbot smiled at the exchange then got to work. She quickly removed Logan's stitches then cleaned it before putting the adhesive strips and a bandage over it.

"There, all done. Now, keep the adhesive strips on for about five days then soak, not peel, them off. I'll call you when the five days are up then we can begin physical therapy and move you towards getting rid of those crutches. Sound good?" Logan nodded then thanked the doctor before James handed him his crutches. The two left the hospital then got into James' car.

"You doing alright, Logan?" James asked when he noticed the raven-haired boy had grown quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." He replied.

"Thinking about what?"

"I don't know, stuff." Logan offered lamely. James suddenly turned into an empty parking lot in front of a closed pharmacy then just sat there. "What?" Logan questioned.

"Neither of us is going anywhere until I get an answer." James said crossing his arms. Logan groaned. James Diamond was as stubborn as a mule, so there was no getting out of it.

"I was just thinking about how weak I was being back there." Logan admitted averting James' concerned gaze.

"In what way do you think you were being weak? Wanting me to stay in there with you?" Logan looked down at his hands and nodded. "Oh, Logie, you were not in any way being weak for wanting me to stay with you. In fact, you are the strongest person I know. If I were in your position, I would've been an emotional wreck! You don't have to hide your emotions and try to act all strong and brave, because sometimes it takes more courage and strength to ask for help than to deny it. Does that make any sense?" James asked putting a reassuring hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder. Logan nodded once again.

"Yeah, I guess, but I still hate being so…vulnerable." He sighed.

"I know you do, buddy, but it won't last forever. Like you've said to me, Kendall, and especially our little Carlitos, recovery takes time. You can't expect just to get up and go back to all your normal activities after something like this happens. You have to give yourself time to heal."

"Wow, James, since when did you become so great at pep talks? I thought that was Kendall's thing." Logan said with a smile.

"Well, Kendall's not here right now, and I'm like his backup." James explained.

"I see, so can we go now?"

"Sure, bro, let's go home." James grinned then started his car back up and began driving towards the Roque mansion.

* * *

Katie and Kendall had just gotten some ice cream and were walking through a park. It wasn't their beloved Palmwoods Park, but it was something.

"So how is Logan really handling all of this?" Katie questioned randomly as she and Kendall sat down on one of the park's benches.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked his baby sister.

"Well, I know he acts all happy and stuff, but no one can be that okay with losing a leg to a shark." Katie pointed out.

"He's doing as well as can be expected given the circumstances. His whole world has been turned upside down and he's just trying to keep it from completely falling apart. I don't think he's okay with it yet though, but I'm sure he'll get used to it eventually."

"I just don't get why it had to be Logan. I mean, he's so sweet and incredibly smart and he definitely doesn't deserve it. It doesn't make any sense." Katie sighed sadly. Kendall put his arm around her.

"You're right, it doesn't, and I don't know why something so terrible happened to such an awesome guy like Logan. But what I do know is that everything happens for a reason. We may not know what that reason is yet, but what we can do is make sure we're there for Logan while he's dealing with this so he doesn't feel that he has to put up a strong front."

"You always know just what to say, big brother." Katie smiled.

"That I do, baby sister, that I do. So, what's next on this fine brother-sister day?" Kendall inquired.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm… how about we go mini golfing? Jo told me about this cool place right across the street from where she films 'New Town High'." Kendall suggested.

"Oh, I see, and I suppose after we get done golfing we might as swell swing in and visit Jo since we'll be so close to the set." Katie smirked.

"Am I really that predictable?" Kendall asked innocently.

"Oh please, every teenage boy is predictable. Now, let's go play some golf." Katie laughed then the two Knights went to the BTR mobile and got on their way.

* * *

When James and Logan arrived back at the mansion, they were both ready for lunch. The two made their way into the kitchen then James put on a pot of water to make mac-and-cheese.

"Where is everybody?" James asked looking around the empty room.

"Well, Kendall and Katie are on their sister-brother date thing, Mrs. Knight is getting her hair done, and I'm guessing Carlos, Kelly, and Gustavo are in the media room." Logan replied.

"Not anymore we're not!" they suddenly heard the cheerful Latino bounce into the room followed by Gustavo and Kelly.

"Hey there, Litos, how's your day been?" James asked with a smile.

"Pretty good. I sang a couple songs to help get the vocals right and other stuff like that. How did the doctor's appointment go?" Carlos asked Logan.

"Good, I am now stitch-free." The raven-haired boy replied triumphantly.

"That's great to hear, so when do you start physical therapy?" Kelly asked.

"Dr. Talbot is going to call in five days and we'll set it up then."

"So when do you get a cool fake leg?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Well, Litos, I gotta start physical therapy first, so it'll probably be a few weeks." Logan explained. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Carlos was probably more excited about getting a prosthetic leg than he was.

"Everyone had a sandwich with mac-and-cheese for lunch then Gustavo and Kelly went back to the media room.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Logan asked.

"How about we play some video games?" Carlos suggested. The other agreed and soon the trio was playing "Zombie Assassin 4."

* * *

Katie easily creamed Kendall in mini golf then the two started walking towards the studio where Jo was working.

"You really are the worst mini golfer ever, bug brother." Katie laughed.

"Hey, I'm a hockey player! I was meant to swing hard at things, not easily try to guide them through a stupid crocodile!" Kendall defended.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go see your girlfriend so we can get some lunch."  
The two Knights entered the studio and saw, to Kendall's delight, that the cast was being dismissed for lunch.

"Hey, stranger!" Kendall called when he saw the beautiful blonde he called his girlfriend.

"Kendall! Katie! What a nice surprise! What are you guys doing here?" Jo asked kissing her boyfriend on the cheek then giving Katie a hug.

"We're having a brother-sister day. We were mini golfing at that place across the street then decided to drop in for a visit." Katie explained with a smirk.

"Ah, so I'm guessing it was Kendall's idea to go mini golfing?"

"Is it a crime that I want to see my girlfriend?" Kendall asked innocently.

"No, not at all. Would you two like to join me for lunch? Jett won't be there, I promise. He's off doing some photo shoot." Jo smiled. Kendall looked to Katie who nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Let's go." The three then got in the car and went to their favorite sandwich shop.

"So how is everything going?" Jo asked after they had all ordered and sat down.

"Great. Logan got his stitches out today and hopefully we'll be back at the Palmwoods soon causing Bitters lots of grief." Kendall laughed.

"Good to hear. Oh and Katie, Camille and I have talked, and if you ever need to get away from those crazy boys, give us a call and we'll all go have a girl's day."

"That sounds cool, thanks." Katie smiled. She was very protective of her big brother, as he was of her, so it took a lot for Katie to like and trust any girl who had their eyes on Kendall. She really liked Jo though because she was really nice to her even when Kendall wasn't around. Plus, she didn't dump Kendall for Jett (even though he's allegedly way better looking) and would never cheat on him.

"Speaking of Camille how is our lovely but sometimes crazy actress friend holding up?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Well, she definitely misses Logan." Jo chuckled because everyone knew that was an understatement.

"She does know that she can come by any time, right? I know Logan misses her like crazy, he's even started to act like her!" Katie then went on to explain what had happened with Logan and James that morning.

"Wow, that's cruel yet genius. Yep, definitely Camille." Jo laughed. After they were done eating Kendall and Katie dropped Jo off at the studio then went to see a movie.

"Thanks for doing this, Kendall. I know you don't want to be away from Logan." Katie said as they walked to their seats.

"Are you kidding me? I'll always want to hang with my baby sister. And while Logan does need help right now, he has other people who care about him as much as I do who can help him when I'm not there. Besides, it has been way too long since we've done this." Kendall smiled. As the movie started, Katie couldn't help but think that she had the best big brother in the world, and she had three more at home.

* * *

The boys' game was interrupted by a knock on the door. James answered it and saw none other than Camille standing in the doorway.

"Hey James, is Logan around?" she asked. James nodded and pointed to the couch where Logan was sitting with Carlos.

"Hey, Litos, why don't we go to the pool and swim and give these two love birds some privacy." James smirked. Carlos nodded with a smile then raced upstairs with James to change. After the two had changed and were swimming happily in the pool, Camille walked over and sat beside Logan.

"Hey, Cam, what's up?" Logan greeted.

"Nothing much, just missing you like crazy. When do you think you'll be able to move back?" Camille asked desperately.

"Soon, I think. Freight Train's over there now seeing how things are." Logan replied.

"Good, so I saw the interview."

"What did you think?"

"I think that I'm ready to go shark hunting." Camille growled making Logan chuckle.

"That's my girl, but really I'm okay. I got my stitches out today and I'll be starting physical therapy really soon. Everything's going to be alright." Logan assured putting an arm around Camille and drawing her close.

"I know, I just hate that it had to happen to you." she said into his chest.

"I know, and trust me I'm not too thrilled about it either, but things will get better."

"They already are when I'm with you." she whispered into Logan's ear then allowed him to pull her into a kiss.


	10. Home Again

**Hey guys sorry it's so late I've been super busy this week. Hopefully I'll start doing better and I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, please review or PM me. I always reply to PMs. Anyway, this is a very fluffy chapter with some humor in it. So I own nothing (sad sigh), pretty please review, and ENJOY!**

Kendall and Katie arrived at the mansion two hours later and immediately noticed Camille's car in the driveway.

"Stay here, Katie, I'll be right back." Kendall said with a mischievous grin. He got out of his car then went up to the porch and peaked through the glass door. As he suspected, Camille and Logan were making out in the living room. Kendall went back to his waiting sister.

"Logan and Camille making out?" Katie asked already knowing the answer. Kendall nodded.

"Hey, will you reach inside my glove compartment and get my air horn?" he asked.

"Why do you have an air horn in your car?" Katie asked as she retrieved the horn for her brother.

"Gustavo gave all of us one in case we're attacked by reporters or fans when Freight Train isn't with us." Kendall explained.

"What are you gonna do?" his little sister questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"You'll see. Just follow me and be as quiet as you can." Kendall instructed then walked up to the door and opened it just enough for him to slip through. He motioned for Katie to stay put then slowly crept through the foyer and into the living room unnoticed by the couple. The dirty blonde positioned himself right behind the couch where Camille and Logan were and looked to Katie. She nodded with a grin then Kendall pushed the button on the horn. The two screamed and Logan fell off the couch. By now, Katie had come in and she and Kendall were on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Guys, that's so not funny!" Logan groaned while trying to get off of the floor. Camille pulled him up and gave him his crutches.

"Correction, my little Logie Bear, it's hilarious!" Kendall laughed. Logan opened his mouth to respond when Carlos and James came bursting through the back door soaking wet.

"What happened? We heard screaming!" Carlos exclaimed slapping his helmet on his head. James saw the out of breath Camille and Logan and the air horn in Kendall's hand then figured it out.

"Let me guess. Logan and Camille were swappin' spit then Kendall came in and scared the crap of you guys?" James said with a smirk. Kendall nodded.

"Logan even fell off the couch!" Katie grinned.

"Hey it's not my fault I don't have the best balance at the moment!" Logan defended holding one of his crutches up for emphasis.

"Oh, Logie, you know I was just messing with ya!" Kendall smiled putting a hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder.

"I need new friends." Logan sighed then plopped back down on the couch.

"Come on, Logie Bear, you know you love us!" Carlos grinned batting his eyelashes.

"Oh barf!" Logan replied rolling his eyes.

"Logan, you'd better straighten up." James warned mischievously.

"Or else what?" Logan challenged. James looked at Kendall and Carlos who nodded.

"TICKLE BUG!" they chanted then pounced on the raven-haired boy and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Camille! Katie! HELP!" Logan cried laughing. Camille started to step forward but Katie stopped her.

"Trust me, you do not wanna go in there. He's already a goner." Katie warned.

"Sorry, Logan, you're on your own." Camille shrugged.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Knight walked in. She immediately noticed the three boys torturing poor Logan while Katie and Camille watched in amusement.

"Uh, boys? I'm home." She tried but received no acknowledgement from the boys of BTR. Camille and Katie, however, noticed her arrival and waved to her before returning to the show. Mrs. Knight sighed then walked into the kitchen. She mixed up the cookie dough and sugar to make her famous snicker doodles and put them in the oven before returning to the living room.

"Hey, boys, I'm making snicker doodles." The mother of the band announced. The boys froze for a second before scrambling to their feet.

"Did you say snicker doodles?" Kendall asked excitedly.

"Yup, they're in the oven as we speak. Now do I want to know what was going on?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Everything's fine, we were just teasing Logan." James replied.

"Speaking of Logan, can somebody please help him up?" the raven-haired boy called from the floor. Carlos grabbed Logan's crutches and helped him up.

"So how'd it go at the hospital?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Fine, I got my stiches out and on Monday we'll set up my first physical therapy appointment." Logan replied.

"Good to hear, how was brother-sister day?" she asked moving on to her own children.

"Great! We ate ice cream in the park and played mini golf. Then we ate lunch with Jo and saw a movie." Katie answered with a smile.

"I'm glad you two had fun. How are you, Camille?" Mrs. Knight asked turning her attention to the actress. But before she could answer, the door opened and Freight Train walked in.

"Hey, FT! How are things at the Palmwoods?" Carlos asked running up to the massive bodyguard and giving him a high five.

"Actually, not nearly as crazy as I thought it would be. I think the interview really helped." He replied.

"So when can we go back?" Carlos asked longing to be back at the Palmwoods.

"Well, if you'll let me stay with you for the next week or so, I think it would be okay if you guys go home now." Freight Train smiled knowing that was the answer the boys were hoping for.

"Seriously? We can go home?" James asked excitedly. Freight Train nodded.

"Yay!" Carlos cheered hugging their huge protector.

"Alright, so why don't you guys go pack your things and the snicker doodles will be done by the time you've finished." Mrs. Knight instructed. Camille was left to watch the cookies while everyone went to pack their stuff.

"Wow, I can't believe we're going home today." Kendall sighed happily packing his duffel.

"I know, it feels like we haven't been there in forever." Logan agreed.

"I miss my swirly!" Carlos exclaimed.

"And the best pool on planet Earth." James added.

"At least things are finally starting to get back to normal. Are you nervous about going back, Logan?" Kendall asked the raven-haired boy.

"A little, but I'll be fine as long as you guys are with me. I'm still a little self-conscious." Logan admitted sheepishly.

"A little?" James questioned.

"Okay, a lot. But before you guys go into some inspirational speech on how everyone loves me and is glad I'm alive and how I don't need to be self-conscious, I'm fine. I know everyone loves me, but no matter what I'm going to be self-conscious for a while until I get used to the way things are now." Logan explained.

"Alright, Logie, we'll skip the speech…for now. In the meantime, let's go get some snicker doodles and go home!" Carlos declared grabbing his bag and then running out of the room with James right behind them. Kendall picked up Logan's bag along with his then the two boys made their way to the kitchen where they were met with the pleasant aroma of Mrs. Knight's snicker doodles. Even Gustavo and Kelly came running in when they heard what was being served.

"So, since you dogs are going back to your crib, we can start having rehearsals back at Roque Records. But because I have spent five straight days with you dogs, I need some time away from you. So I'll call you when I need vocals for the new songs." Gustavo announced then went back into his lair with a plate of cookies.

"Have a safe trip home, guys." Kelly said hugging each of the boys before following her boss with her own plate and two glasses of milk.

"Let's go home!" Mrs. Knight announced. Logan and Camille rode in her car, Kendall and Katie in his, James in Carlos in James' car, and Freight Train and Mrs. Knight in her car. Once they arrived at the Palmwoods, they unloaded their bags and went into the lobby. Inside, they were surprised to see that all their friends were there holding up "Welcome Home" signs. Jo, Guitar Dude, the Jennifers, Tyler, Budda Bob, Lightning, and even Jett and Bitters were there to welcome the boys home. Everyone exchange hugs and high fives with the boys invited them to hang out by the pool for one of their largely missed campfire jam sessions.

"You guys go on. I'll take your bags upstairs and make sure everything's good up there." Freight Train offered with a smile.

"I'll help you. I need to start on the laundry anyway." Mrs. Knight added.

"Thanks, FT. You too, Mama Knight." Logan grinned.

"Anytime boys, now go have fun. I'll text you when I make dinner."

The boys nodded then joined their friends at their special spot. Guitar Dude started playing "Cover Girl" and the boys sang. Logan and Kendall had their arms around their girlfriends while Carlos and James sat among the Jennifers (Katie had gone to the park with Budda Bob and Tyler to do who knows what). The boys sang four songs then Carlos and James ran to the apartment to change into their swim suits. Kendall and Jo went to the park to play Frisbee and the other Palmwoods teens dispersed to their usual hangouts.

"So how does it feel to be home?" Camille asked her boyfriend.

"Really good, actually. I haven't been here since the day 'it' happened." Logan sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…relieved."

"Relieved? How so?" Camille questioned curiously.

"Well, when I first found out we were coming home today, I was really nervous about facing everyone again. Some part of me kept telling me that they were gonna look at me like a freak or something. I know it's stupid, but that's how I felt." Logan replied then shook his raven-colored hair.

"It's not stupid. I would be nervous and self-conscious too if it were me."

"Yeah, I guess you would be. But I'm not anymore because everyone was so nice to me, even Jett and Bitters! And when we were singing, it's just like all the nerves and self-consciousness went away. I almost forgot I only had one leg!" Logan smiled.

"That's great, Logan. I know this sounds really cheesy, but I'm really proud of you. I almost fell apart just watching you go through what you did."

"Thanks, but believe or not when it actually happened the guys really had it worse than I did. I was kinda out of it the whole time." Logan chuckled.

"Well you certainly scared the crap out of everyone. I almost fainted when Kendall called me. I can't bear the thought of losing you, Logan." Camille said trying to hold back the tears that formed in her eyes thinking of a life without her boyfriend.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me." Logan smirked then pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Logan got a text from Mrs. Knight two and a half hours later telling him that dinner was ready. He called James and Carlos out of the pool and Camille helped him up. She gave him his crutches then he invited her to come up for dinner. They met Kendall and Jo on the elevator and the teens made their way up to 2j. They walked in the door and were immediately greeted by the delicious scent of dinosaur chicken. The boys and girls hungrily gathered around the table where Freight Train and Katie were already waiting. After they ate dinner and leftover snicker doodles, Kendall and Logan each walked their girlfriends home. When they got back, they joined Carlos and James for a game of _Black Ops 2_. They played that for a couple of hours then turned on the hockey game between the Wilds and the Admirals. The Wilds ended up winning 4-2 making the boys celebrate loudly until Mrs. Knight came in and told them to settle down before Bitters kicked them out. The boys said goodnight to Mrs. Knight, Freight Train, and Katie then they all went upstairs to Kendall and Logan's room.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Logan questioned when he saw James and Carlos get out sleeping bags out of Kendall's closet.

"You didn't that just because we're home that we would stop sleeping together did you?" James replied.

"Guys, we'll be fine. I haven't had any nightmares the past couple days and Kendall's here if I need anything." Logan assured.

"Well, I do miss my own bed." Carlos faltered.

"I'm staying here." James said determinedly crossing his arm.

"And I'm not going to go sleep alone." Carlos said.

"You might as well give it up, Logan. You know that James is stubborn as a mule." Kendall put in smirking at the tall brunette.

"Fine." Logan sighed in defeat. All four boys were fast asleep within the next half hour.

* * *

_"G-guys?" James looked over and what he saw scared him to death. Logan was hanging on to the side to the water and there was a terrifying amount of red in the water. Kendall ordered him to go call 911 so James started to paddle towards shore. He didn't know he could swim this fast, no matter how much he bragged to the guys about being the best swimmer. Once on shore, he raced to the car and grabbed his phone (thank goodness they had left the windows unrolled). He dialed 911 and anxiously waited for an answer._

_ "911 please state your emergency." The dispatcher finally replied._

_ "M-my friend, something happened. You gotta help him! He's bleeding a lot." James said still panting from his run. He gave them directions to where they were then called Mrs. Knight. As soon as he hung up with the shocked mother, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to his friends. It took all the self-control he had not to scream at the sight of Logan. He was ghostly pale and his right leg was now just a stump above the knee. James knelt beside Logan and alerted his friends who had been called. Now came the most agonizing wait James had ever endured came watching one of his best friends, his little brother, cling to life while waiting for help. James hung on tightly to Logan's hand, as if his touch was the only thing keeping him alive. Suddenly, James looked up and saw that Kendall and Carlos had disappeared. He looked back down at Logan and saw that he was getting paler by the second._

_ "Logie, please hold on for me. I can't lose you. Kendall, Carlos, and I need you with us." James said with tears streaming down his face._

_ "S-sorry James. I can't do hold on any longer." The raven-haired boy rasped out then his eyes rolled into the back of his head._

James inhaled sharply and shot up. He immediately looked at Logan's sleeping force and let out a sigh of relief when he heard the steady breaths he was taking. James then looked at Kendall and Carlos and made sure they were safe before noticing that he was drenched in sweat. Not able to sleep in such disgust, James quietly got up and made his way to the door, careful not to trip over the sleeping Latino. He opened the door and went into his and Carlos' room and changed into dry pajamas. He then went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face before returning to Kendall and Logan's room. James sat on his sleeping bag and stared at Logan. He had almost _lost_ him. James found himself tearing up at the thought. He pulled his knees up and buried his face in them.

"James?" he heard a quiet voice. His head shot up and saw that Logan was awake and staring at him.

"Oh, Logan, did you have a nightmare?" James asked quickly rubbing his tears.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad though. Are you okay, man?" Logan asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." James lied.

"Dude, and you say I'm a bad liar. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Logan asked patting the space on his bed beside him. James quietly went and lay beside Logan.

"Fine, yes I did. Happy?" James whispered.

"You shouldn't suffer in silence, James, it's not healthy. Was it about me?" Logan asked. James nodded. "I figured, but it's okay. I'm right here and I'm never going to leave you."

"Promise?" James asked. He knew it sounded childish, but he didn't care.

"Promise. Now, can you stay here with me?" the smaller boy asked.

"I thought you'd never ask.


	11. Fun Day

**hey guys sorry it's so late I've been unbelievably busy! I hope this chapter is worth the wait though. It's got fluff, humor, and even a little bit of drama at the end. Did I mention bromance ;) haha I love it so I'll try to get better at updating so please read, review, and ENJOY! Oh yeah and I don't own anything you may or may not recognize in this chapter.**

Logan woke up the next morning with James' arms around him. At first he was confused, but then he remembered the events of the night before. He sighed then wriggled out of the tall brunette's grasp. He grabbed his crutches then quietly walked out of the room and shut the door. Then, not wanting to risk the stairs, Logan threw his crutches down the swirly slide then slid down himself.

"Morning, Logan, how did you sleep?" Mrs. Knight asked looking up from her romance novel.

"Fine, James had a nightmare though." Logan replied hobbling into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Poor baby, is he okay?" the mother asked worriedly.

"I think so. He's asleep right now. I let him sleep with me last night." The raven-haired boy answered pouring himself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. After Logan finished eating, he went carefully up the stairs then went in his and Kendall's room and quietly changed out of his pajamas. He then went back downstairs where he saw Mrs. Knight getting her keys.

"I need to run to the store and replenish our pantry. Any requests?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm good. I think I'm going to for a walk though. I'm tired of being inside."

"I'll bet you are. Just leave a note for the other boys, Katie, and Freight Train before you leave so they know where we are."

"Will do. Bye, Mama Knight."

"Bye, Logan." After Mrs. Knight left, Logan wrote the note and out it on the fridge then left the apartment and got on the elevator. He said hi to a few of his friends as he crossed the lobby then headed towards Palmwoods Park. He sat down on one of the benches then took in the scenery. It was only 9:30, so there were very few people there. Also, a soft blanket of morning fog draped over the park.

Logan smiled a bit. Sure, he was very grateful of everything the guys and everyone else had done for him. But at the same time, he hadn't been left alone since the attack happened. It was nice to just there a minute and enjoy the view without someone constantly asking him if he was okay. Also, he now had some time to get his thoughts together. He started thinking about how different things were going to be from now on. He was especially curious about getting a prosthetic leg. How would it feel? How well would it actually work? And how was he supposed to keep the guys –especially Carlitos- from taking it and using it as a weapon? Plus, even with the greatest prosthetic there is, he would have to basically relearn how to do everything having to do with two legs, especially dancing and back flipping.

"Hey Logan." the raven-haired boy jumped at the unexpected voice calling him out of his deep thoughts. He turned around and saw Jo and Camille.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry, I didn't see you there." Logan chuckled sheepishly standing up and stabling himself with his crutches.

"We noticed by the way you almost flipped of the bench. What's up?" Jo inquired.

"Nothing, just deep in thought. What are you guys up to?"

"Just taking a morning walk in the park. What do you mean 'deep in thought'?" Camille questioned. Logan laughed at his girlfriend's observation.

"Don't worry about it. Everything's fine. How about we all go get some pink smoothies? I'll buy." Logan offered.

"Sounds great! So are the other guys still asleep?" Jo asked as the trio approached the smoothie stand.

"Out like a light. They're all really tired after everything that's happened over the past week and a half." The raven-haired boy replied ordering the drinks.

"I can't say that I blame them. You're quite the handful." Camille smirked.

"And you're not?" Logan returned. Camille raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't make me separate you two." Jo warned with a laugh.

"Okay, okay, so what are you two fine ladies up to today?" Logan asked the girls.

"Well, Jett has a bad cold so I have the day off." The blonde smiled sipping her smoothie.

"I'm free too." Camille put in.

"You guys can hang out with the Sleeping Beauties and me when the wake up." Logan offered.

"Sounds fun. What do you want to do?" Jo questioned.

"I don't know, I guess we'll see what the guys want to do." The raven-haired boy shrugged.

Kendall texted Logan half an hour later and alerted him that they were all awake. The raven-haired boy relayed the message to the two girls then they all walked- or hobbled, in Logan's case- to apartment 2j. When they opened the door they saw the three boys at the table eating cereal in their pj's.

"Hey guys, where Freight Train and Katie?" the raven-haired boy asked the group.

"Katie's upstairs getting dressed and Freight Train went out to do some business thing." Kendall replied.

"Hey Camille! Hey Jo!" Carlos called happily with his mouth half full of Lucky Charms.

"Hey there, Carlos. How are you this morning?" Jo asked with a smile.

"Great! So are two hanging with us today?"

"That we are. Nice pj's, James." Camille remarked with a laugh. James slapped his forehead. Of course, the girls decide to come to the apartment the night he decided to wear his Captain America pj's.

"It's okay, James, I love Captain America, especially when Chris Evans is involved." Jo smiled.

"Kendall, you'd better watch out before you lose your girlfriend to a hot superhero." Carlos warned.

"That would never happen! Right, Jo?" Kendall asked the blonde.

"Of course not. Besides, as attractive as he is, Chris Evans is like thirty." She shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go change." James announced pushing away from the table.

"Into what? Your Hulk sweats?" Logan questioned with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't have any Hulk sweats, Carlos does!" the tall brunette defended.

"Hulk is awesome! Don't you dare blaspheme the name of the great green hero!" Carlos declared tapping his helmet for a warning.

"Do you all have superhero clothes?" Camille inquired.

"Uh, no." Kendall said unconvincingly.

"Yeah right, let me guess. Since Carlos is Hulk and James is Captain America, I say that makes Kendall Thor and Logan Ironman." Jo laughed.

"No, actually Kendall is Spiderman and Logan is Batman." Carlos corrected warning him a slap from Kendall.

"Dude, you're not supposed to tell them that!" he hissed.

"It's okay, but doesn't Logan feel left out being the only DC hero among all you Marvels?" Camille questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"We tried telling him that, but he loves Batman. He even has Batman boxers!" Carlos explained.

"Carlos!" Logan yelled, blushing.

"What? I'm only telling the truth!"

"Well, tell less of it!"

"Relax, Logan, I don't care that you love Batman. Now, if you had Black Widow boxers, then we'd have to talk." Camille warned with a smirk.

"Okay, well why don't you three go get changed into non-superhero related clothing then we'll decide what to do today." Logan suggested to change the subject. The other boys nodded then went upstairs to change. Almost as soon as they were gone, Logan saw Katie come sliding down.

"Hey, Katie, what are you up to today?" he asked the younger teen.

"I'm going down to the convenience store to play a new arcade game." She replied grabbing her purse.

"Alright, be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Bye Logan." Katie smiled then shut the door behind her. The guys came down five minutes later.

"So, what's the plan for today?" James asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Any ideas?" Jo questioned. Carlos raised his hands.

"Any ideas that don't involve dangerous stunts that we could get injured in and/or flying monkeys?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Dang it!" Carlos pouted putting his hand down.

"Whatever we do, I'd prefer it not to be in the apartment. I need to get out more." Logan sighed.

"We all do." Kendall agreed.

"We could go swimming." Carlos offered.

"Um, no thanks." Logan replied quickly. James nodded understanding what Logan was thinking.

"I don't really want to go swimming either." He said. Logan shot him a small, grateful smile.

"We could... go see a movie?" Jo shrugged.

"I wouldn't be against that. What's playing right now?" Logan inquired.

"Oh, I've been dying to see _Safe Haven_!" Camille squealed.

"I heard it was good." James added.

"Okay, so all in favor of going to see _Safe Haven_, say I." Kendall announced. Everyone said "I" so the teens wrote a note to whoever might be in the apartment then made their way to the Palmwoods parking lot. Logan, Camille, and James rode in Logan's car while the other three took the BTR mobile. They arrived at the movie theatre and purchased their tickets before going inside and getting popcorn, drinks, and- of course- candy. They then went in and took their seats right as the movie began to start.

After the movie was over, everyone was ready for lunch. They decided on Red Robin and drove to the restaurant.

"That was so good." Jo said as they took their seats.

"I agree. At first, I was expecting it to just be another chik flik, but it proved me wrong." James admitted. The other three boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad you all liked it. Meanwhile, I'm starving." Camille said looking hungrily over her menu. The waitress came and they all ordered. Their food came fifteen minutes later and the gang ate hungrily.

"I think I'm in love." Carlos sighed seductively staring at his cheeseburger.

"I'm right there with ya, man." James agreed.

"Okay, that's not weird at all." Logan said shaking his head.

"Hey, at least they can't get rejected by a sandwich." Jo laughed. James looked up.

"Oh, that's just cold."

"Lighten up, James, we're just getting you back for all the many jokes you make about us." Camille replied. James just rolled his eyes and returned to his burger.

After they all finished eating, the teens drove back to the Palmwoods and went upstairs to 2j.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Carlos asked plopping down on the orange couch.

"Well, I'm in the mood for something sweet, but we're out of Mama Knight's snicker doodles. How about we do some baking?" James suggested.

"I'm up for that. What should we make?" Logan inquired.

"Let's find something on the internet." Kendall said then went and got the laptop. He opened it up and began searching for a good-looking recipe.

"How about we make those Super Fudgy Chocolate Chip Cookies?" Jo offered pointing to the screen. The others agreed then went into the kitchen and gathered the ingredients.

"I'll just read you guys the recipe so I can sit down. These crutches are really annoying." Logan sighed then sat down at the bar.

"Alright, Logie, we can handle it." Carlos smiled.

"What do I set the oven to?" Kendall asked.

"350. Now first, you need to melt the chocolate chip, butter, and condensed milk in a saucepan." Logan read. Camille nodded then put the ingredients in the pan and turned on the heat. They waited a few minutes until it was completely melted before taking it off the hot eye.

"What's next?" James asked.

"Stir in the flour, baking soda, egg, and nuts until smooth." James did as he was told until the mix was ready to be divided onto the cookie sheet. Kendall and Jo placed the shaped batter onto the sheet then stuck in the oven.

"So, how long will it be until they're ready?" Carlos questioned.

"Ten to twelve minutes." The raven-haired boy replied.

"That long? But I want cookies now!" the Latino whined.

"Just be patient, Litos, you'll get your cookies." Kendall chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? This is a very serious matter!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Dude, chill out. It's just cookies." James laughed. Carlos turned around to tell James off but was greeted by a white cloud of dust in his face before he could say anything.

"James! Not cool!" he yelled wiping the flour off his face. He then grabbed some flour and flicked it at James who ducked just in time, making the flour get all over Camille.

"Oh, it's on!" she threatened and threw some flour on the laughing Latino.

"Flour Fight!" James and Carlos yelled in unison throwing the whole kitchen into chaos. Flour went flying in all directions. Logan, being the smart ducked for cover seeing he would have no chance since he was incapacitated at the moment. Suddenly, the front door opened and Mrs. Knight walked in with the groceries. She saw the five flour-covered teens and the one in hiding and almost dropped her bags.

"What in the world is going on?" she yelled immediately stopping the fight.

"We're making cookies." Kendall smiled guiltily.

"Then why are you all covered in flour? And why is Logan hiding behind the bar?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Because I'm vulnerable at the moment!" Logan replied straightening up.

"As for the flour fight, James started it!" Carlos said pointing to the tall brunette.

"Only because you wouldn't shut up!" James defended. With that statement, Carlos grabbed his helmet from the counter and slapped it on with a war cry. He then tackled the unsuspecting boy, taking them both to the ground. Mrs. Knight laid her bags on the table.

"Enough!" she yelled. The two quickly separated then scrambled to their feet. "Now, you guys have to clean up this mess before any cookies are eaten. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." The four boys replied. Mrs. Knight shook her head then went to her bedroom.

"Well, let's get started. Carlos, you go get the vacuum, James, you get out some rags, and Logan, well, you can just sit there considering you didn't partake in our war." Kendall instructed. The boys did as the blonde told them and they were all done by the time the timer dinged. Jo got the oven mitt and carefully pulled out the pan.

"Now Carlos, we have to let them cool down a bit." Camille said shielding the cookies form the eager Latino. Carlos groaned then sat down beside Logan. A few minutes passed before Kendall got out some plates and put a couple cookies on each one. Seeing it was finally okay, Carlos jumped out of his seat and ran to his plate. He proceeded to stuff the whole cookie in his mouth at once with a satisfied sigh. Kendall shook his head then brought Logan his plate so he wouldn't have to get up. James then got out the gallon of milk and some cups and poured everyone a glass.

"These cookies are SO good!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I know. This recipe is definitely a keeper." James added.

"Agreed, so what do you guys wanna do after this? It's only 2:45." Jo said looking at her phone.

"Well, I heard there was some Pixar movie marathon on today." Logan offered.

"Let's see what's on." James said grabbing the remote and turning on the television to the channel Logan told him.

"_The Incredibles_ is on! I love that movie!" Carlos exclaimed jumping onto the couch. James joined him then Kendall brought the cookie tray over before sitting beside Jo. Camille handed Logan his crutches then the couple joined the others. They watched that movie along with _Cars_ which came on right after before they were ready for dinner.

"Freight will be here in five minutes with the pizzas. Can one of you text Katie and tell her to come up?" Mrs. Knight instructed coming into the living room.

"I got it." James announced taking out his phone to text the younger teen. Katie walked in right before Freight Train did. He laid the three pizzas on the table while Mrs. Knight got plates and cups for everyone. They all sat around the table and got their food.

"I love pizza!" Carlos sighed happily biting into his piece of pepperoni pizza.

"Who doesn't?" Katie returned.

"Stupid people." James replied.

"So how was your business thing?" Kendall asked the massive bodyguard.

"It was a surveillance seminar and it was boring as usual. Griffin makes me go to two a year for some reason, but if you ask me, it's a complete waste of time and money." Freight Train replied.

"Yeah, because you're the best bodyguard in the world!" Carlos said admirably.

"Thanks, buddy, so was your all's day?"

"Great! We all saw a movie then went to Red Robin and made cookies, and had a flour fight, and watched _Cars _and _The Incredibles_!" Carlos explained excitedly making everyone laugh.

"What did you do today, Katie?" Logan asked.

"Well, after I beat the new game at the convenience store, I went to the park and helped Tyler hide from his mom. Then, I met up with Budda Bob and helped him with his strike against Bitters." The younger teen replied.

"Why was Budda Bob striking against Bitters?" Camille asked curiously.

"He made fun of Plungey. I got it all worked out though." Katie answered.

"Well, sounds like you all had quite the day." Mrs. Knight smiled shaking her head.

"We sure did. Hey guys, how about we play _Zombie Apocalypse 5_ after dinner?" Carlos replied.

"Sure, but we should walk the girls home first." Kendall responded. After they ate, Camille and Jo thanked Freight Train for bringing in the pizzas and Mrs. Knight for letting them stay before grabbing their bags and letting their boys escort them to their rooms.

"I had fun today." Camille said thoughtfully as she and Logan arrived at apartment 4j.

"Me too. It was nice to do something besides just sitting around." The raven-haired boy replied.

"I'll bet. I'm really glad you guys are back. The Palmwoods just wasn't the same without you guys."

"Well hopefully we won't have to go back to the hospital any time soon, but with my friends you never know." Logan chuckled.

"True, true. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Bye Camille."

"Bye Logan." The couple kissed then Logan went back to the elevator and moved down to the second floor. He arrived at the apartment right before Kendall did then the boys and Katie sat down on the orange couch to play video games. They played until 10:00 then turned the TV to the hockey game. By the time that was over, all four boys and Katie were ready for bed. They trudged upstairs then the boys told Katie, Freight Train, and Mrs. Knight goodnight before moving into Kendall and Logan's shared bedroom.

"You guys need to sleep in your own beds tonight. Sleeping on the floor isn't good for you." Logan warned.

"What if you have a nightmare or something?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine, guys. It's just a stupid shark. It's not that big of a deal. Besides, Kendall's here if I need him."

"Logan, that stupid shark almost cost you your life. I'd call that a pretty big deal." James continued.

"Trust me I'm well aware of what the shark did so you don't need to keep reminding me!" Logan said his voice getting a bit louder.

"Well I'm just trying to get you to see where I'm coming from. I just want to make sure you're safe!"

"Safe from what exactly? You can't change what happened to me James!" Logan returned running his hand through is raven-colored hair. By this point, Carlos and Kendall had backed into the bathroom, knowing that James and Logan needed to get this off their chests.

"I know that's the point!" James exclaimed then sat down on the bed. He had tears forming behind his eyes, but he was determined not to let them fall. Logan's face softened a little then he plopped down next to the tall brunette.

"What's the point?" he asked softly.

"None of this should have ever happened. I'm the protector of the group. I've always said I'd never forgive myself if something happened to one of you guys while I was around, and now this happened." James said, his voice getting a bit shaky. He quickly cleared his throat and blinked back the tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

"Aw, James, is that what this is about? That you couldn't protect me from the shark?" Logan asked. James shrugged, finally letting a couple tears fall. Logan wrapped his arm around the taller boy's shoulder. "James, there's nothing you, or anyone for that matter, could've done to prevent what happened. Shark attacks are super rare; you're more likely to get struck by lightning! But just because you weren't able to protect me then, doesn't mean you need to get all overprotective now. What's done is done, nobody can do anything about that. But things will get better if you allow them to."

"I know, I just, wish it was me instead." James said quietly letting the tears he had been holding back since the attack happened flow.

"I'm glad it wasn't, but say it was you instead of me. Would you want me, Kendall, or Carlos feeling guilty because we couldn't protect you?"

"No." came the quiet response.

"Then why beat yourself up about something you had absolutely no control over? You guys have done a great job helping me so far, but you can't forget about yourselves. I'm going to give Kendall and Carlos this speech so they don't go breaking down too." Logan said with a smile. James chuckled a bit then sniffed.

"Okay, I feel better now, but can we please just stay one more night?" James said with the best puppy dog eyes he could conjure up. Logan laughed.

"Fine, but dude, you aren't nearly as good at puppy dog eyes as Carlos and Katie are."

"Well they worked didn't they?"

"More out of pity than cuteness." the raven-haired boy smirked. Kendall and Carlos came back in and they all changed into their pj's without saying a word about James' tear-streaked face. James scooted his sleeping bag as close to Logan's bed as he could then within the next half hour, he along with the other three boys of Big Time Rush were out like a light.

**Oh and BTW that was a real recipe I used it's on the EagleBrand website under cookies if you want to look it up.**


	12. Physical Therapy

**hello my lovely readers here is another chapter to start the week off. I'm really proud of this chapter because A) I did a TON of research for it and B) it's soooo long! Over 5,000 words! That's the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life! I know some authors write like 10,000 words a chapter but hey this is huge for me. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to review! P.S. I don't own anything in this chapter you may recognize.**

Monday morning came a lot sooner than Logan was anticipating. He was eating breakfast with the guys, Katie, and Freight Train when Mrs. Knight came in with the phone.

"Logan, it's Dr. Talbot." She said handing him the phone. Logan got up and hobbled into the living room to talk with his doctor.

"Hey, Logan, how are you doing?" the cheerful doctor greeted.

"I'm doing great, thank you. I'm getting eager to get rid of these crutches though." The raven-haired boy chuckled.

"I'll bet you are. Lucky for you that shouldn't be too much longer. Do you have any plans for today?"

"Nope, I was just going to hang out here with the guys."

"Well, I'm really close friends with a physical therapist whose office is just a few buildings down from the hospital. Dr. Sanders is her name. She specializes in amputation therapy and is great with preparing people like you for getting a prosthetic. Anyway, she has an opening at 10:30 today if you want it."

"That sounds great! What exactly would I be doing today?" Logan asked the doctor.

"First, she'll look at how far along you are in your recovery. Then, she'll probably do some exercises to help strengthen your lower body. Since you were already physically fit before the attack, she may go ahead and start teaching you how to use a prosthetic leg. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds great. 10:30 you said?"

"Yes, at the L.A. General Physical Therapy Office right down the street from the hospital. I'll call Dr. Sanders and tell her you're coming."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Talbot."

"Anytime, Logan. Oh, I almost forgot. When you take a shower, you can let the remaining bandages on your leg dissolve, but don't try to pull them off." Dr. Talbot informed.

"Okay, bye." Logan hung up the phone then went back to the table.

"What did Dr. Talbot say?" Kendall asked.

"I have my first physical therapy appointment at 10:30 today with Dr. Sanders." Logan replied.

"That's good, so who's going to drive you?" Mrs. Knight asked. Logan shrugged.

"I'll go." Kendall volunteered.

"Alright, but I'd better go get my shower done now. It's already 9:40." Logan said then hobbled up the stairs and into his and Kendall's room. He grabbed some clean clothes out of the drawer then staggered into the bathroom and turned the water on. He did as Dr. Talbot said and put his leg under the water so the bandages would dissolve. Once his leg was bandage free, he took his shower then put on his t-shirt and basketball shorts. He chuckled to himself as he thought about how good he had gotten at one-legged showers. Less than a week ago, he almost broke his neck trying to take a shower with one leg. Logan was getting tired of crutches though, and it made his underarms really sore no matter how much padding he put on them.

"Hopefully I'll get my prosthetic leg soon so I can stop with these stupid crutches." Logan muttered to himself then exited the bathroom. He found Kendall waiting outside the door covered in oatmeal. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"One word: Carlos." Kendall groaned then went in the bathroom and shut the door. Logan chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"I gotta get new friends." He sighed.

"I heard that and you know you love us Logie!" Kendall called from inside the bathroom.

"Just take your shower so we're not late!" Logan yelled back then slid downstairs to wait for the blonde. Kendall came sliding down twenty minutes later and the two teens left the apartment.

"So are you nervous about your physical therapy appointment?" Kendall asked as they neared the office.

"Nah, why would I be? The way I see it, the sooner I get rid of these crutches the better." Logan replied.

"How much longer until you get a fake leg?"

"I don't know. Dr. Talbot said I might start working with one today, but who knows how long it'll be until I get my own." The raven-haired boy answered as they pulled into the parking lot. Kendall got out and then helped Logan out then handed him his crutches. They walked into the office then Kendall went to sign them in so Logan could sit down. They were called back fifteen minutes later.

"Why don't you wait here? They probably won't let you stay anyway." Logan suggested as Kendall helped him up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need you." Logan assured. Kendall raised his hands in defeat then sat back down. Logan sent him one last smile then followed the nurse to the examination room. He got Logan's height and weight then asked him what his weight was before the attack.

"Alright, Dr. Sanders will be with you shortly." She said then shut the door. Logan looked around the room. There was a big full-length mirror to the left of the exam table, and there were posters everywhere. Suddenly, the door opened, cutting off Logan's observations. He looked over and saw a pleasant-looking woman who looked to be in her late thirties with auburn hair and thin rimmed rectangular glasses.

"Hello, Logan, my name is Dr. Sanders. Dr. Talbot told me you were coming. How have you been doing?" she asked with a friendly tone in her voice that put Logan at ease.

"I've been doing pretty well. My friends have helped a lot." He replied.

"That's good. It's important to have a strong support system when you suffer through a trauma like this. Now before we get started, do you have any questions?"

"Well, I'm still kind of confused about the whole process of getting a prosthetic leg." Logan admitted.

"That's okay, I'm sure you're anxious to be rid of those crutches. Well after I examine your residual limb, we'll make a cast of it that will be used in your prosthetic. While we are exercising, that cast will be sent over to the building next door, which is an NSOP facility. NSOP make prosthetics and they're very good at what they do and they do it quickly. In fact, they can have the check socket done in a few hours. If you don't mind then when it's done we'll go over there and test the check socket. If it fits, then we'll pick out the other parts such as the knee system, shank, and foot that we think will best suit your lifestyle base on your normal activities. Depending on if we need to make more check sockets or not, you could have your prosthetic fabricated tomorrow. If that happens, I'll call you and we'll both go back over there and you can test it out and get comfortable. You'll then come back here and we'll start you're 'training' and I'll give you all the care and maintenance instructions." Dr. Sanders explained.

"So what you're saying is, I could possibly have it by tomorrow?" Logan asked with disbelief. He would have thought that it would take weeks to get a prosthetic leg.

"That's what I'm saying. Anymore questions?" Logan shook his head. "Alright, well first I'm going to need to take a look at your leg. Is that okay?" the raven-haired boy nodded then rolled up his shorts to give the doctor a better look. "Well, it's healed very nicely. Logan, Dr. Talbot has told me you want to become a doctor when you grow up. Do you know what phantom limb or phantom pain is?"

"Yes, it's when you feel pain or feeling in a body part that's no longer there." Logan recited from memory.

"That's right, so have you experience either of these things?" Dr. Sanders asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, sometimes I feel tingling or itchiness where my leg used to be, but nothing painful. Is that normal?" the raven-haired boy inquired.

"It's definitely not uncommon for amputees to feel that sensation. It should eventually stop, your brain and spinal cord just have to get used to not sending sensory messages to that area of your body. Sometimes patients feel pain instead of just tingling or itchiness, so at least you got off easy there." Dr. Sanders was interrupted by the door swinging open and a nurse walking in with casting supplies. "Okay, Logan, are you ready?" he nodded so Dr. Sanders and the nurse got busy and made the cast of Logan's stump. Once they were finished, the doctor told Logan to go rinse his leg off then meet her in the exercise room in the back. The raven-haired boy hobbled into the bathroom and got some paper towels and wet them. He then rubbed the remaining plaster off of his stump before going to meet Dr. Sanders. The exercise room he walked into had a lot of the normal machines he and the guys would use when Gustavo made them go to the gym. There were also a few sets of rails and some exercise balls.

"So what are we going to do first?" Logan asked as he approached the doctor.

"We'll start with doing some modified weight bearing exercises. You will also want to do some of these at home. What you do is lie on your stomach and put a pillow under your amputated leg. You'll then use your residual limb to push your pelvis off the ground. You'll hold this for a few seconds then I'll tell you to come down and rest a few seconds before we do it again. We'll start off with maybe fifteen of these." Dr. Sanders said. Logan went through the exercises with ease so they moved on to doing various other exercises such as hip extensions, adductor stretches, and leg lifts. By the time the session was over, Logan more than ready for lunch.

"You did very well today, Logan. I believe you will do great with a prosthetic leg, just remember to do some of these exercises at home. In addition, lie on your stomach while watching TV. It will stretch your hip flexors which will make the prosthetic work even better. For now, go get something to eat and I'll call you when the cast is ready."

"Okay, thanks, Dr. Sanders." Logan bid the doctor goodbye then went back into the waiting room and found Kendall.

"What took ya so long?" he asked getting up and stretching.

"Dude, you do know you could've gone somewhere right? You didn't have to sit in that chair for two hours." Logan informed.

"Well, I didn't know if you would need me. How'd it go?"

"I'll tell you in the car. Let's go get some lunch."

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving." Kendall replied. He and Logan went and got back into the car then drove to McDonald's. They went through the drive-through then sat in the parking lot to eat their food. Logan explained all that happened at the physical therapist's office in detail.

"That's awesome! You really get your leg tomorrow?"

"If all goes well, yeah. I gotta go back later and test the check socket to make sure. We should probably text Mama Knight and tell her." Logan suggested.

"I'll do it. You can text James and Carlos. They will want to know what's going on." Kendall instructed while he put his drink down and retrieved his phone. After everyone had been texted, the two boys finished eating then tried to decide their next move.

"Well, there's really no point in going home then coming all the way back out here." Logan pointed out.

"True, but where can we go where we won't be bombarded with fans and/or paparazzi?" Kendall questioned. Before Logan could think of an answer, his phone rang making him sigh in relief.

"It's Dr. Sanders." he said pressing the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Logan, it's Dr. Sanders. So when NSOP found out that they'd be doing a prosthetic for you they were really excited and got right to work. This is the fastest they have ever done a cast for one of my patients." The doctor greeted happily.

"So you need me to come back now?"

"If you can. You'll need to meet me in the NSOP building right next to the office, okay?"

"Alright, I'm on my way. I'll be there in five to ten minutes." Logan said then hung up his phone. Kendall started the car then drove them back to the physical therapy office. Kendall helped Logan get out of the car and handed him his crutches.

"You don't have to stay; I'll text you when I'm done." Logan said.

"Okay, I need to go deposit my paycheck anyway. Call me if you need anything." Kendall instructed.

"Yes, Mom." Logan smirked.

"You'd better watch it, Mitchell, or I might not come back." Kendall warned with a smile.

"Whatever, see ya."

"Bye Logie." Kendall grinned as he got into his car and started it. Logan shook his head and watched him drive away then went into the NSOP building to find Dr. Sanders. The receptionist led him to a back room where he saw Dr. Sanders talking with a man Logan guessed was in his late forties. The room was full of prosthesis parts of all kinds along will walking rails, several chairs, and a workbench.

"Logan, this is Dr. Rogers, one of the best specialists in prosthetics in America. He'll be making any needed adjustments and help us design your new leg." Dr. Sanders informed introducing the man. He wore khaki slacks with a blue button-up shirt under his white coat. His hair was dark and he had a goatee and a mustache. Dr. Rogers shook the raven-haired boy's hand then led him over to the workbench.

"Okay, Logan, what we have here is your check socket. I'll give you a prosthetic sock you'll put on over your residual limb then I'll show you how to put your leg in the socket. But first, we need to add the rest of the leg. We'll start out with the basic knee joint, shank, and foot parts just so you can get the feel of it. Then, we'll do some walking and talk about options for your real prosthetic." Dr. Rogers explained. Logan nodded and watched the doctor pull out the needed parts with great interest. He loved all the medical information he was being given, despite the unfortunate circumstances. He watched intently as Dr. Rogers put the leg together and pull out a weird shaped sock.

"Here, put this on." He instructed. Logan sat down in one of the chairs and pulled the garment over his stump. "Good, so all you do is carefully slide your leg into the socket. It'll feel a little weird at first but you'll get used to it. Ready to try it out?" Logan nodded. Dr. Rogers set the leg down in front of him and Logan slowly slid into it. It did feel weird, really weird, but it fit nonetheless. Dr. Rogers examined around the socket to make sure it fit correctly.

"How does it feel, Logan?" Dr. Sanders inquired.

"Really weird, but it fits." Logan replied.

"Ready to try some walking?" Dr. Rogers asked. Logan nodded so the doctor gave him his crutches and led him over to the parallel bars. "Okay, so this is going to be really weird for you. Your balance is going to be all messed up, so don't get too frustrated if you're a bit clumsy. Just hold on to the bars and keep trying." He instructed. Logan handed him his crutches and held onto the bars. For a few seconds, he just stood there trying to gain his balance. It was hard, but he was determined to do it. He cautiously took a step with his good leg, gripping the bars tightly. He then lifted his other leg and clumsily took a step with it. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just keep trying, you're doing great." Dr. Sanders encouraged. Logan took a deep breath and tried again. It was better than the last try, but it still wasn't good enough for the raven-haired boy. He kept going for ten minutes until he had a fairly good pace.

"Good job, Logan. Now, why don't you try walking with a cane instead of the bars?" Dr. Rogers said getting out a cane from under the workbench. Logan sighed nervously and took the cane. "Hold it on the side of your good leg." He instructed. Logan nodded and did as he was told. He took a couple steps then stopped to regain his balance.

"Come on, Logan, you can do this." Dr. Sanders urged. Logan exhaled then took a few more steps. He continued for ten more minutes then Dr. Rogers stopped him.

"Good job, you've done great. You can take it off now and sit down so we can design your prosthetic." Dr. Sanders handed Logan his crutches then he sat down and took off the leg and sock and gave them back to Dr. Rogers. "Okay, Logan, so your socket appears to fit properly, so that's good. Now, we need to talk about what kind of prosthetic would best fit your lifestyle. I have been told by your CEO that money isn't an object in your case, so we have the freedom to do what we want. So, what are some things you love to do? I know you're in a band, my daughters are big fans of Big Time Rush."

"Well tell them I said hi and thanks. Anyway, we dance a lot, and I'm kinda famous for my backflip. Other than that, my friends and I love playing hockey and going to the beach and things like that." The raven-haired boy replied.

"Well then, for the knee I'd recommend the Genium Bionic Prosthetic System. It's a real breakthrough and it gives maximum mobility. You can have drastic changes in speed, walk on hills, and even do side steps. It would make walking much easier than the prosthetic you tried today. Plus, you should be able to dance and do your backflip without too much trouble. As for hockey, you should be able to participate as long as your buddies aren't too rough on your leg. Everything will take some practice but you should be able to do almost everything you could do before." Dr. Rogers explained, showing Logan a picture of the device on his Ipad. "It also has a rechargeable battery that lasts for five days."

"That looks really cool." Logan said looking at the screen.

"I recommend it to all my patients who are financially able to afford it. It's quite remarkable." Dr. Rogers agreed.

"What do you think, Dr. Sanders?" the raven-haired boy asked wanting the physical therapist's opinion.

"I've worked with people who have one and I've never heard a complaint. It's a pretty cool device." Dr. Sanders replied.

"Then let's get that." Logan decided. Dr. Rogers nodded and wrote it down on his clipboard.

"Great, the knee is the most difficult part of the trans-femoral amputee. The socket will be similar to what you tried on today but it will be designed for the Genium. As for the bottom part, we'll just use the standard foot joint. It will have a real-looking foot on the bottom the same size as your other one so it will be easier for you to put shoes on. What's your shoe size?"

"Ten." He replied.

"Alright, so do you have any questions at all?"

"No, I think I'm good. Thank you for all your help."

"Just call if you have any questions." Dr. Rogers stood up and helped Logan stand up. Dr. Sanders handed him his crutches then the two left the office.

"You did great today, Logan. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks, Dr. Sanders, you've been a big help."

"Just doing my job, so I'll call you tomorrow and we can meet here to pick up your leg. Then we'll go back to the exercise room at my office and start getting you mobile again." She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." After the doctor left, Logan took out his phone and called Kendall.

"Hey, Loges, how'd it go?" came his best friend's answer.

"Great! I'm getting it tomorrow and then I'll go back to Dr. Sanders' office to start practicing with it." The raven-haired boy replied.

"Awesome, congrats, man! I'm headed that way. Be there in about five minutes."

"Alright, see ya soon."

"That you will, my friend." After he hung up with Kendall, Logan sat down and waited for his friend. Kendall got there a few minutes later and helped Logan up.

"So what does your leg look like?" Kendall asked as they began their commute back to the Palmwoods.

"Well the top and bottom part are pretty normal, but the knee I got is pretty awesome. It's called a Genium Bionic Prosthetic System."

"Ooh fancy." Kendall laughed.

"It is! Wait until you see it." Logan returned excitedly.

"Wow, I guess all of this is really exciting the future doctor part of you."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, although the circumstances could be better." The raven-haired boy sighed.

"I know buddy but at least things are starting to get better!" Kendall tried.

"Yeah, I know. So what do you think James and Carlos have been up to today?" Logan inquired.

"Who knows, but probably nothing good. You know how those two are." The blonde chuckled. They arrived back at the Palmwoods ten minutes later. Kendall helped Logan out of the car then locked it. As the two boys walked through the lobby, they decided to stop by the pool to say hi to some people.

"Logie, Kendall, you're back!" they heard the familiar voice. They turned around and saw James and Carlos standing before them soaking wet.

"How'd it go today?" James asked.

"I'll tell you guys at the apartment because I don't want to have to repeat myself a hundred times." Logan replied.

"Alright, we'll come back up in a few minutes." Carlos promised then ran and jumped into the pool with the tall brunette.

"So, aren't you going to hobble off and find Camille?" Kendall smirked.

"She's coming up the apartment now, so I gotta get going. Are you going to go find Jo?"

"She's at a photo shoot with Jett right now, so I'm going to go see what Katie's up to." He replied.

"Alright, see ya later." Logan said then went into the elevator. He pushed the button that would take him to the second floor then staggered down the hallway to apartment 2j. He opened the door and found Camille waiting for him and talking to Freight Train.

"Hey, Logan, how'd it go?" She greeted.

"Great. How's it going, FT?"

"It's going pretty good, Logan, especially since no one has tried to break in yet. I like it when my job is easy."

"I'll bet you do. So where's Mama Knight and Katie?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Mrs. Knight is at the store and Katie's in the park." Freight Train replied.

"Alright, what do you wanna do, Camille?"

"Well, I don't have a lot of time because I have an audition at 4:30." She answered.

"What time is it now?" Logan asked.

"2:24." Freight Train responded.

"We could watch TV." The raven-haired boy suggested.

"Okay, what do you wanna watch?" Camille inquired grabbing the remote.

"Not the news. Let's see what's on the Discovery Channel." Camille nodded then turned the TV to Logan's favorite channel. Just to their luck, there was a commercial for Shark Week on. Logan closed his eyes, trying to stop the panic building in his chest. Camille changed the channel then looked at her boyfriend.

"Logan, are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone. Logan took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's try Disney Channel." He smiled sheepishly. The two spent the next hour and watching "Phineas and Ferb" then Camille stood up to leave.

"Well, I'd better go get ready for my audition. I'll text you when I'm done."

"Alright, good luck." Logan smiled. Camille bent over and kissed him on the cheek then waved goodbye to the bodyguard before leaving the apartment.

"Hey, Freight Train, could we not tell the other guys about the whole shark commercial thing? It was no big deal and if we tell them the guys will blow it up." Logan begged the bodyguard.

"Sure, but I don't know why there was a Shark Week commercial on anyway. It's still June, and Shark Week is always in August."

"They always like to get people hyped up like two months beforehand. So you won't tell them?"

"Not if you don't want me to, but are you sure you're okay? You looked like you were about to have a panic attack."

"I'll be fine. It just freaked me out a little." Logan said with a sad sigh.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Freight asked in concern.

"I just hate that I couldn't handle one little commercial. I hate being so vulnerable." Logan replied.

"I know you do, but you don't need to be ashamed for being afraid. Shark Week commercials are freaky whether you've been attacked by a shark or not. I'm surprised you were able to calm yourself down so quickly."

"Thanks, FT, you really are the best."

"And don't you forget it. Now, why don't you find us a movie to watch that isn't about sea creatures?" he smiled. Logan nodded then searched their DVR until he came to _The Amazing Spiderman_. Logan looked at Freight Train who nodded his approval then pressed play.

Two and a half hours later the movie was over and Mrs. Knight had returned and started to make dinner.

"What's for dinner, Mama Knight?" Logan asked.

"I was thinking ziti. Is that alright with you?"  
"Sounds great, I love your ziti! Should I go ahead and text the guys?"

"Probably. That way, they can get their showers done before dinner's ready." The mother replied. Logan nodded then texted all his friends. Carlos and James came bursting through the door two minutes later with towels around their necks.

"Dude, you're insane! That last cannon-ball was way higher than eight point four!" Carlos whined.

"Sorry, Litos, but my word is law. You didn't tuck your knees in enough and your splash was mediocre." James returned.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"UH-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

"Okay, that is enough! No more arguing or else I know two teenage boys who aren't getting any ziti." Mrs. Knight warned from the kitchen.

"But why Mama Knight? Kendall and Logan didn't do anything!" Carlos said.

"She meant you and James, smart one." Logan replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault James is the worst judge ever."

"Dude, you asked me to give my opinion, and I did!"

"Well your opinion is stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"Boys!" the mother yelled.

"Sorry." They said simultaneously.

"Just go get your showers done while I'm fixing dinner, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." They said then raced up the stairs.

"Geez, sometimes I really wonder how old those two really are." Mrs. Knight said shaking her head.

"You and me both." Logan agreed. The next people to come through the door were Kendall and Katie.

"Hey, Logan." Katie greeted then hugged the raven-haired boy.

"Hey there, Katie. What have you done today?"

"Well, until Kendall got there I did the usual. Then Kendall and I played some hibachi and threw horseshoes."

"Sounds like fun. Who won?"

"Me of course! I creamed him!"

"You didn't cream me! You just happened to catch me on an off day." Kendall defended.

"Sure, sure. So is that ziti I smell?" Katie asked.

"That it is, I'm putting it in the oven now and it should be ready in about fifteen minutes." Mrs. Knight replied.

"Cool, so where are James and Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"They're upstairs taking their showers." Freight Train replied.

Twenty minutes later dinner was ready and everyone was seated around the table. Logan then took the time to tell everyone the events of the day.

"That's awesome, Logie! So is it like the robotic ones on _Star Wars_?" Carlos asked taking a huge bite of the pasta.

"Not exactly, it is really high-tech though." The raven-haired boy replied.

"So will you have to still use crutches?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, they want me to kind of ease into using it more and more so I get used to it. Also, I'll still need my crutches if like I need to get up in the middle of the night or something like that."

"How soon can you start dancing again?" James inquired.

"I'll be going to physical therapy twice a week to help me learn how to do everything, so it shouldn't be too long. I practiced some walking today with a regular one." Logan explained.

"Was it weird?" Freight Train asked.

"Extremely. It took me like three minutes just to learn how to stand. The weight distribution and balance is way different. I got better though."

"I'm sure it'll get much easier and feel more normal." Kendall encouraged.

After dinner, the boys and Katie played some video games. Freight Train reminded them that _The Incredible Hulk_ was coming on TV, so they turned off the video game console and turned on the cable.

"This is my favorite superhero movie ever!" Carlos squealed as the opening credits came on.

"We know, you only tell us every time we watch it." James said.

"Well it is! Except for maybe _The Avengers_."

"Guys, shut up it's starting!" Katie ordered. Right after that movie, _Captain America: the First Avenger_ came on.

"Oh my gosh! They're having a Marvel marathon leading all the way up to the Avengers!" James exclaimed looking at the guide.

"Then it looks like we're having a movie night." Kendall said.

"Don't stay up too late, Logan. You have your appointment tomorrow." Mrs. Knight reminded.

"Don't worry, Mama Knight, I won't." Logan assured.

Four movies and eight and a half hours later, the credits for _The Avengers_ came out. Katie had gone to bed after _Ironman_, and Freight Train had fallen asleep after _Thor._ The four boys of Big Time Rush made it through every single movie, but had now fallen asleep on the orange couch. Mrs. Knight came in at about 4:30 to check on the boys, and, not much to her surprise, found them all asleep on the couch.

"My boys." she sighed shaking her head. She covered them all, including the massive bodyguard, with a blanket then headed back to bed.


	13. First Steps

**hey guys so if you didnt notice I changed the summary and cover picture. I just thought it was time for a change... anyway I hope you like this chapter because for some reason it too FOREVER to write. Please REVIEW so I know you like the story and I do not own anything!**

* * *

Mrs. Knight came in the next morning at 9:30 and saw that the four boys and their bodyguard were still out like a light on the bright orange couch.

"Morning, mom." She heard her daughter greet sliding down the swirly. Mrs. Knight put a finger to her lips and pointed to the sleeping people on the couch. "Oh, sorry. So much for not staying up too late." She whispered shaking her head.

"I had a feeling they would. You know how those boys get about their superheroes. Ready for some breakfast?" Katie nodded then went and sat on the bar. "So what are your plans for the day?" Mrs. Knight asked her daughter.

"I don't know yet. I'll see what the guys are doing. What about you?"

"First, I'm going to drop Logan off at his appointment." She replied handing Katie a bowl of her favorite cereal.

"What time is appointment?"

"I don't they'll. He said Dr. Sanders would call us some time this morning when his prosthetic's ready. Then he'll go and start practicing with it." Mrs. Knight explained. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mrs. Knight answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Knight, it's Dr. Sanders. I just wanted to let Logan know that his leg is done and that we can start practicing when he's ready." The physical therapist greeted.

"That's great. He and the other boys stayed up late last night watching movies, so they're still asleep. I'll go wake him up and have him there in about forty-five minutes."

"Okay, no rush. Just tell Logan to go to my office and to bring the other shoe to the pair he's wearing."

"Will do. Thank you, Dr. Sanders."

"No problem. I guess I'll see Logan in a bit." Mrs. Knight hung up the phone and put it back on the hook. She then quietly walked over to where the raven-haired boy was sleeping against Kendall. She gently shook his shoulder. He groaned then lazily opened his eyes.

"Morning, Mama Knight." He yawned.

"Morning, Logan. Dr. Sanders just called saying your leg is ready so that you need to go on down there. So go get ready, and I'll drive you. Oh, and Dr. Sanders wants you to bring the other shoe to the pair you're wearing today." Mrs. Knight whispered careful to not wake the other boys on the couch.

"Okay, will you hand me my crutches?" Logan asked. Mrs. Knight nodded then handed them to him and helped him up. Logan hobbled up the stairs and into his and Kendall's bedroom. He took off his pj's then pulled on some red basketball shorts and a gray t-shirt. He went into the bathroom and combed his unruly morning hair then styled it with his gel. He got his shoes then slid down the swirly slide and pulled himself up.

"Katie, I need you to stay in the apartment until the other boys wake up, alright?" Mrs. Knight instructed getting her keys.

"Okay, Mom, I will. Good luck, Logan." She told the raven-haired boy.

"Thanks, Katie, I'll need it." Logan chuckled then hugged the younger teen. He then left the apartment with Mrs. Knight then walked down through the lobby and into the Palmwoods parking lot. They got into Mrs. Knight's Sedan then started their commute to the physical therapist's office.

"So are you ready for this?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I guess." Logan shrugged.

"You guess?"

"I know I should be over it by now, but I don't know. Since I've been using crutches, I haven't really had to do anything. Like it was no different from when I've used crutches before. Now, getting a prosthetic leg, it's like I really have to face reality now and get my life started back up again."

"And it scares you?" Mrs. Knight questioned. Logan shrugged, giving her the answer. "Logan, it's only been two weeks. No one, not even the great Logan Mitchell, can be over losing a limb in a shark attack that fast. That doesn't make you any weaker than the rest of us; in fact, it can make you stronger if you let it."

"How?" the raven-haired boy inquired.

"Well, think about it this way. You can take what happened to you as a tragedy that will label you as handicapped and disabled for the rest of your life, or you can embrace it and use it to inspire others. It's up to you." Mrs. Knight said with a sad smile.

"So what you're saying is, I should be happy I lost my leg to a shark?" Logan asked with confusion.

"Of course not, I don't expect you to be. What I'm saying is, you don't have to let that stop you from living. Make sense?"

"I guess. I just, don't understand why it had to happen to me." Logan sighed.

"Me neither, but the hardest part of accepting that everything happens for a reason is waiting to find out what that reason is."

"Okay, I think I get it now. Thanks, Mama Knight, you always know just what to say." Logan smiled.

"Well, you pick up a few things being a mother of five." She joked. They pulled into the parking lot of Dr. Sanders' office five minutes later. Logan grabbed his shoe and crutches then got out of the car.

"Alright, Logan, just text me when you're done and either me, Kendall, or James will come pick you up."

"Got it. Bye Mama Knight."

"Bye, sweetie, have a good appointment." Logan smiled as the mother drove away then hobbled into the waiting room and signed in. He was immediately escorted to the exercise room where he saw Dr. Sanders waiting for him with a big box.

"Hey, Logan, ready to get started?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Logan sighed. Dr. Sanders nodded then opened the box. She took out Logan's leg and put it on the ground so he could see it. It looked a lot like the pictures he had been shown by Dr. Rogers.

"Okay, so I see you have your shoe with you. Why don't you out your sock on and I'll put the shoe on your prosthetic." She instructed handing Logan a prosthetic sock like the one he wore yesterday. The raven-haired boy sat down on a near bench and pulled on the fabric. "Alright, ready to try it on?" Logan nodded so Dr. Sanders brought the prosthetic over to him and let him slip it on. "How does it feel?"

"Fine." Came the reply.

"Good, let's go try some walking." Dr. Sanders said then helped Logan to his feet. She handed him a cane for balance then led him over to the parallel bars. She took the cane from him. "Okay, just like yesterday. Although, you have a better knee system now so it should be even easier." Logan nodded then took a step forward with his good leg. He continued with his other leg and was surprised to find that it was a lot easier than yesterday. Logan could walk almost normally within a couple minutes and allowed himself a triumphant smile.

"Very good. Now let's do it without the rail." Dr. Sanders smiled handing him the cane. Logan smiled confidently then began walking around the exercise room. To his pleasant surprise, he didn't have as much problems with balance as he did the day before. The steps came more and more naturally and soon Logan got rid of the cane all together.

"This is so much easier than it was yesterday." Logan said realizing that for the first time since the attack, he was standing completely on his own.

"Well like I said, your knee is much more high tech which will make everything a lot easier for you." She explained. For the next hour they practiced simple tasks such as walking, bending down to tie a shoe, kicking a ball with his good leg, and even trying out a few of the easier dance moves. Logan was happy to be moving again. He hadn't expected to be this successful the first day. Now couldn't wait to get home and show everyone the progress he had made.

"Good job today, Logan, you're doing really well. Now before you go, we need to go over a couple things. For one thing, before your body gets used to wearing a prosthetic leg, the skin on your residual limb might become irritated. If that happens, just rub the area with this cream and maybe put on another sock. But try not to wear your prosthetic all the time for the next week or so; just kind of ease into wearing it more and more so your leg can get used to it." Dr. Sanders went on to explain how to charge the prosthetic and some simple adjustments and repairs he can do at home. "So, Logan, do you have any questions?"

"Nope, I think I'm good. Thank you."

"No problem. So here's my number in case you think of something, and let's say meet here again Friday at 2:00?"

"Sounds good to me. See you then, Dr. Sanders."

"See you, Logan. Here are your crutches, cream, and an extra pack of socks. Enjoy your new leg!" she smiled then disappeared into her office. Logan got his stuff together then took out his phone and texted Mrs. Knight.

_Hey, I'm done now. Who's picking me up? –L_

_ James volunteered to since I'm at the salon. How'd it go?_

_ Great. I'll show you when you get home. –L _

_ Alright, see you then. Love you._

_ Love you-L _

Logan put up his phone then sat down in a chair to wait on his friend. He examined his prosthetic. It wasn't as good as his lost leg, but it was as he was gonna get.

"Why me?" Logan asked for the billionth time since the attack had happened. Although he was immensely thankful that it wasn't one of his brothers, why did it have to be him? Why did fate choose him to mess with? What did he do to deserve this?

"The hardest part of accepting that everything happens for a reason is waiting to find out what that reason is." Mrs. Knight's words echoed in the raven-haired boy's head. Logan sighed. He knew she was right, she usually was.

"This happened to me for a reason, and I'm going to find out what that reason is." Logan thought determinedly. But how do you go about searching for the reason that a shark swam up and bit your leg off?

"Hey, Logan, ready to go?" a familiar voice pulled Logan out of his deep thought.

"Oh, hey James. Yeah, I'm ready." Logan said standing up and getting his stuff.

"I see you got your leg. It's pretty cool." James said with a smile.

"Thanks. I can walk pretty easily now. I come back Friday at 2:00."

"Awesome, I'm glad things are going good for you. Meanwhile, I have one very whiney Latino, an impatient blonde, his little sister, and a very large man wanting food back at the apartment. So let's go stop somewhere, and you can tell me all about it."

"Sounds good. I'm getting pretty hungry myself. Where are we stopping?" the raven-haired boy asked as the two walked outside to the car.

"How about we stop at Chik-fil-a and get a fifty piece nugget and some fries?" James suggested then opened up the trunk. Logan put his stuff in then got in the passenger seat.

"That's fine with me." Logan agreed. They pulled out of the parking lot and Logan explained all that happened during his appointment.

"Sounds like you really made some progress today. Good job, Logie!" James praised reaching

"James, I learned how to walk and tie my shoe, it's not that big a deal. And keep both hands on the wheel!" Logan commanded grabbing the tall brunette's hand and throwing it off of him.

"Logan, there's no one around us. We're fine." James defended rolling his eyes.

"That's no excuse! Keep both hands on the wheel!"

"Okay, okay, both of my hands are on the wheel. Happy?"

"No, but at least we won't die."

"You are so dramatic. Me taking one hand off the wheel when no one's around won't kill us."

"It better not. I didn't survive a shark attack to be killed by your bad driving." Logan smirked.

"Hey, I'm a good driver! Carlos is the bad driver!"

"Carlos doesn't even have his license."

"Because he's a bad driver! He's failed the test three times!" James pointed out.

"Good point, but you could be better."

"Oh please, at least I don't drive so slow a snail could pass me!"

"I do not drive slower than a snail! A snail can only travel .03 miles per hour!"

"Dude, why do you know that?" The tall brunette questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject!" Logan said quickly. James just shook his head then turned into the Chik-fil-a drive through. They ordered the food and picked it up at the next window. The two then drove through L.A. traffic back to the famous Palmwoods.

"Alright, I'll carry the food and you can get your crutches and stuff." James announced unbuckling the seatbelt and popping the trunk for Logan. Logan got out of the car and retrieved his stuff then stood next to James at the entrance to the hotel. "You ready for this?" James asked the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's just get in there before Carlos has a panic attack." Logan replied with a smile. The tall brunette nodded then the two boys entered the lobby. There weren't very many people in the lobby which Logan was kind of thankful for.

"Hey guys." A familiar voice called behind them. Logan turned around and smiled when he saw his girlfriend.

"Hey Camille, what are you up to?" Logan inquired.

"I was actually going to see if you were home, and now that I see you are, do you want to go have lunch with me?"

"Sure, sounds great, let me just go say hi to the guys and set my down and I'll meet you here in fifteen minutes. Sound good?"

"It's a date. Cool leg by the way. Is it tackle proof?" the actress asked mischievously.

"It sure is." Logan smiled.

"Good, I'll keep that in mind. See you in fifteen minutes. Bye James." Camille said with a smirk then left the two boys.

"Well, I guess that's more nuggets for the rest of us." James sighed. He and Logan then made their way up to apartment 2j. Logan opened the door and saw Carlos, Katie, Kendall, and Freight Train on the couch playing video games. Kendall was the first to notice the newcomers and paused the game.

"Hey, guys! How'd it go?" Kendall asked.

"Great! I can walk pretty well now and I should be able to dance within the next two weeks." The raven-haired boy replied.

"Cool, so when do you go back next?" Katie questioned as she got out plates and cups for everyone.

"Friday at two. Oh, and I don't need a plate. I'm going to eat with Camille." Logan told the younger teen.

"Oh, I see. Well don't let us keep you." Carlos said smugly.

"Yeah, go on and play Romeo." Kendall added with a smirk. Logan sighed.

"I need new friends." He said as turned to go upstairs.

"You've been saying that since third grade!" James pointed out.

"Yeah, everyone knows you love us." Carlos added batting his eyelashes. Logan rolled his eyes then went upstairs to his and Kendall's bedroom. He threw his crutches and prosthetic supplies on his bed then went into the bathroom. He redid his hair and put on some of the cologne he knew Camille loved before sliding down the swirly slide.

"I'll be back later." He announced heading towards the door.

"You kids behave now!" Kendall called. Logan waved him off then got back on the elevator. He found his girlfriend waiting for him in the lobby.

"Ready?" she asked holding up a picnic basket. The raven-haired boy smiled then followed his girlfriend out to the park. He helped her lay out the picnic blanket then they both sat down to eat. Camille pulled out a couple sandwiches with some chips then handed Logan a soda.

"Wow, you sure did go through a lot of trouble for this." Logan acknowledged.

"Oh, it was nothing. You know me, always up to something. So how do you like your new leg?"

"It's pretty cool. I mean, it'll never be exactly the same but it's as good as it's gonna get."

"I see. Well, at least you can walk without crutches now." Camille tried.

"That's true. Those things made my arms sore."

"Aw, poor baby." Camille teased.

"Hey, it's true!" Logan pouted making Camille laugh.

"I know it is, baby. So when you guys have to go back to work?"

"I have no clue. Gustavo said he needed some time away from us and that he'd call us when he needs us, so who knows how long that'll be." The raven-haired boy shrugged.

"At least we can spend more time together." the actress smiled.

"Yup, that's a definite benefit."

"Life has been so hectic the past couple weeks. We have a lot of catching up to do." Camille smirked.

"Well then, let's get started." Logan replied then leaned in and kissed her.


	14. Batman and Blackmail

**hey guys wow this is really late... sorry I am so busy but hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. It's got a lot of humor and some fluff on top ;) So... please review and I own absolutely nothing.**

Camille and Logan finished their picnic then decided to take a walk through the park. The weather was perfect with an early summer breeze whooshing around them.

"This is nice." Logan sighed happily entangling his hands with Camille's as they walked.

"It sure is." The actress agreed then kissed the raven-haired boy on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked in surprise.

"Just because." Camille shrugged with a smile.

"Is that so? Well then…" Logan returned kissing her on the cheek. Camille rolled her eyes playfully.

"So how has everyone been doing?"

"Good. I'm surprised no one's tried to break in our apartment yet." He replied.

"Well, it's probably because people value their lives. With Kendall, James, and Freight Train in the apartment, I highly doubt anyone with a brain would try anything." Camille smirked.

"True, but what about the people who don't have brains?"

"They'd better get one. The world is full of too many stupid people." She asserted. Logan chuckled.

"That's my girl." He smiled. The couple walked a little farther until they reached a large willow tree. They went over its shade-giving branches then sat at its base. Camille curled up beside Logan and laid her head on his chest. The raven-haired boy grinned at the gesture then wrapped an arm around his girl and brought her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he asked.

"A few times, but I never get tired of hearing it." Camille replied with a smile.

* * *

"Yeah I win again!" Katie cheered as she beat the boys for the third time in _Zombie Assassin 4_.

"You have got to be cheating somehow!" Carlos accused.

"Hey, don't be hating because I'm better than you." Katie defended.

"Please, I'll bet you look up cheats on the internet before we play. There's no way otherwise that you could beat us." James pointed out.

"I don't know, James, Katie has always been good at video games. After all, she did learn from the best." Kendall said with a smirk.

"Really? If you're the best, then how come I just whipped your sorry butt three times in a row?" Katie questioned with her arms crossed.

"You're my baby sister. Therefore, I have to let you win once in a while" Kendall explained.

"Whatever, so what do you guys want to do now?"

"I don't know. Logan's still not back from his date with Camille, and Mama Knight said she wouldn't be back until 3:30. Something about a book sale with romance novels. How does she read that garbage?" Carlos asked.

"She's a woman, little bud, and women love sappy stuff like romance novels and chick flicks." Freight Train explained.

"How would you know?" Katie questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I have two little sisters, remember? Let's just say you learn a lot growing up living with a bunch of girls."

"Don't I know it!" Kendall remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie turned on him.

"Nothing, my sweet baby sister whom I absolutely adore!" Kendall replied quickly trying to sound sweet. James put a hand on his shoulder.

"I would stop talking now, dude. You're just digging yourself deeper."

"Oh whatever, so back to what we should do."

"Well, we could always go down to the pool." Carlos suggested.

"I guess that'll work. Everyone else okay with it?" Kendall asked the group. Everyone agreed then went to change into their swimsuits. They were all ready five minutes later then went down to their beloved pool. Carlos immediately cannon balled into the pool while James snuggled into his favorite chair to tan. Kendall and Katie sat under a cabana to play checkers and Freight Train, of course, stood guard at the door.

* * *

"So, are you having withdrawals yet?" Camille asked as she traced lines on Logan's chest.

"Withdrawal from what?" Logan questioned.

"The guys." She answered simply.

"Nope. It's actually kind of nice being away from them for a bit. Don't get me wrong, I love those three with all my heart and appreciate everything they do for me, but I wish they didn't have to take care of me so much. I used to be the caretaker of the group, but ever since the attack, I've felt so helpless. I have this yearning to take care of them, but they don't need me as much as I need them." Logan replied sadly. Camille sat up.

"Is that what you really think?" Logan shrugged pitifully. "Logan, you have never been more wrong in your entire life. Of course the guys need you! Sure, you need a little more help than usual right now, but one day this will all be normal and you'll go right back to being the doctor/mother of the group." Camille smiled.

"Hey, I am not the mother of the group, Kendall is!" the raven-haired boy defended.

"I don't know, Logan. You're pretty motherly how you worry about every little thing and go all overboard when one of the guys is sick or hurt and always try to make the guys follow the rules even though you always fail." She smirked.

"I don't always fail!"

"Really? You have actually beaten Kendall, James, and Carlos and made them do the responsible thing when they wanted to do some crazy stunt?" Camille questioned with an eyebrow raised.;

"Well, not exactly, but I keep them from killing themselves!"

"Then see, they do need you!"

"But- uh- oh, forget it!" Logan huffed then crossed his arms and pouted.

"Aw, Logie, I thought you already knew it was useless to argue with me." She said smugly patting his head. Logan sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Gosh sometimes you can be more stubborn than Kendall, and that's saying a lot."

"I'll bet it is. So what do you wanna do now?"

"You choose." The raven-haired boy insisted.

"I chose the picnic. It's your turn." Camille reminded.

"Fine. Um, how about we go back to your apartment and watch a movie?"

"That's an idea. What do you want to watch? I have _Batman_." Camille said with her lip curling up into a smirk.

"The ones with Michael Keaton?" Logan questioned with an eyebrow raised. Camille nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait, should we stop by your apartment so you can put your Batman boxers on?" she teased. Logan's cheeks immediately grew red.

"Uh no!" he said quickly then muttered something about killing Carlos under his breath.

"Oh come on, Logan, lighten up. Like I said I don't care that you have superhero underwear, as long as it's the same gender."

"Okay, this conversation is over!" Logan exclaimed then got up using the tree for balance. Camille gathered the picnic supplies then the couple made their way to apartment 4j.

"Alright, you put the movie in, and I'll go put this stuff away and make some popcorn." Camille instructed. Logan nodded then walked over to the movie cabinet. He saw the desired movie then put it in the Blu-ray player. Camille came back five minutes later with popcorn and a couple of sodas and joined her boyfriend on the couch. The raven-haired boy pressed play then wrapped his arm around his girl.

* * *

"King me." Katie smirked as she moved her piece to the end space.

"Again? You have to be cheating!" Kendall groaned as he flipped the checker.

"Hey, all is fair in love and war, big brother. Besides, how exactly can you cheat in checkers?"

"I don't know, you're the evil mastermind!" Kendall exclaimed. Katie just rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think Logan and Camille are doing? They've been gone a while."

"Who knows what they're doing. I hope they finish soon though because I haven't gotten a chance to really check out Logan's new leg."

"Yeah, although if you think about it, you'll be seeing that thing almost every day for the rest of your life."

"Very true, baby sister, very true. Well, it looks like you've just about creamed me in this game. What do you want to do next?"

"I don't know. When does Jo get back from the set?"

"I don't know. Usually it's between 5:30 and 6:00. What time is it now?"

"3:15." Katie replied. Suddenly, the two siblings were drenched in a huge splash of water.

"Now THAT's a cannon ball!" they heard James call to the Latino in the pool.

"Carlos!" Kendall and Katie yelled. The boy looked up at the dripping Knight kids and decided to make a run for it. He jumped out of the pool and grabbed his towel and ran towards the door, only to be stopped by Freight Train.

"Now, what is all the fuss about?" he questioned.

"I just did the coolest cannonball ever, and Kendall and Katie got a little wet." The Latino replied innocently. Freight Train looked at Kendall and Katie and they both nodded. Taking the signal, the bodyguard lifted the boy like he weighed no more than a puppy than threw him into the pool. Carlos surfaced and gasped for breath.

"That was AWESOME! Do it again!" he cheered.

Kendall and Katie decided to join Carlos in the pool and James quickly followed the teens played water volleyball and Marco Polo until their hands and feet were wrinkled and they were ready for dinner.

"I'll text Logan and tell him we're going back to the apartment for dinner." James announced getting his phone while the others dried off.

_Hey Logan, we're going back to the apartment for dinner. Are you still with Cam? _He typed. The response came a couple minutes later.

_Hey James, it's Camille. Logan fell asleep after we watched Batman on my couch. What do you want me to do?_ James smiled. Camille had also attached a picture of the sleeping raven-haired boy curled up on the actress's couch.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" he called to his friends. They all gathered around the tall brunette and looked at the picture on his phone. "Camille took this and sent it to me."

"Aw, Logie's so cute when he's sleeping!" Carlos cooed.

"He sure is. Now, what do I tell Camille to do with him?"

"I'll go pick him up. I'd let him sleep over there but Camille's dad might come back and get the wrong idea." Freight Train spoke up.

"Good thinking, FT. I'll tell Camille you're coming. She's apartment 4j if you didn't know." James said then texted the actress. The group made their way into the elevator and went up to the second floor.

"We'll see you in a bit. Oh and my mom texted me saying she was at the gym so it'll just be us back at the crib. " Kendall waved as they left the bodyguard. Freight Train smiled then pressed the "4" button on the panel. Once he was off the elevator he found 4j and knocked quietly on the door.

"Hi, Freight Train, he's right in here. We were watching _Batman_ and he kind of passed out afterwards." Camille said chuckling a bit. She led the bodyguard to where the genius of Big Time Rush lay. "Oh, here's his phone by the way." She said handing him the device. Freight Train put the phone in his pocket then gently picked up the boy. Logan groaned a bit then nestled into the large man's chest. Freight Train nodded his goodbye to Camille then left the apartment carrying the raven-haired boy bridal style. He got back onto the elevator and rode down to the second floor before making his way to apartment 2j. He opened the door and saw the boys and Katie in the kitchen making a frozen pizza.

"I'm gonna go put him in his bed. I'll be right back." Freight Train whispered to not disturb the sleeping boy in his arms. He carried him up the stairs to his and Kendall's room and gingerly placed him in his bed and pulled the covers over his body. He turned off the light and shut the door before going back downstairs to join the others.

"How is he?" Katie asked.

"Sound asleep in his bed. Why is he so tired?" the bodyguard asked.

"He worked hard today getting used to his leg. I'm sure that wore him out a bit." James offered.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Poor guy's been on a rollercoaster the past couple weeks." Kendall sighed.

"How about we talk about a happier subject like kittens or rainbows? I'm starting to get bummed out." Carlos spoke up.

"Alright, Litos, what do you want to talk about while we wait on the pizza?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, just nothing to do with sadness!"

"Okay, how about we talk about how awesome it is that Gustavo's given us all this time off?" James suggested.

"Oh yeah! I can't even remember the last time we had this much of a break!" Kendall agreed.

"Me neither, I just wish it wasn't so hard for Logie." Carlos said with a pout.

"Hey, what happened to kittens and rainbows?" Katie questioned.

"Sorry it's hard not to think about it when we talk about the band and stuff!" the Latino defended.

"He's got a point. So instead of talking how about we just see what's on TV?" Freight Train suggested.

"Good idea. What do you guys want to watch?" Kendall asked grabbing the remote.

"Let's see what's on Nick." James replied. The blonde nodded and changed the channel to find there was a rerun of "Drake and Josh" on.

"Oh I love this show!" Carlos exclaimed jumping onto the orange couch.

"Me too! Isn't this the one where Josh gets surgery because Drake makes him drop a dumbbell on his foot?" Katie observed sitting next to the Latino.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." James replied. As he said this, the timer on the oven dinged and Kendall took out the pizza. Everyone jumped up and got their food then sat back down to watch their show.

* * *

When Logan woke up, the first thing he noticed was the fact that he was in his own bed instead of Camille's couch. He pulled the covers off and got out of bed then went to the swirly slide and slid down.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty, have a nice nap?" Kendall called from the couch.

"How long was I asleep and how did I get here?" Logan asked groggily.

"Well, at about 5:30 Camille texted me saying that you fell asleep after watching _Batman_ on her couch. We were about to come back here to eat dinner so Freight Train went over and picked you up." James replied.

"What time is it now?"

"About 6:00. There's pizza over there if you're hungry." Katie said. Logan nodded then lazily went into the kitchen to get his dinner. After he had his plate, he walked over to the couch where his friends were sitting and sat down next to James.

"So how's that new leg working for ya?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Pretty good."

"Good, so what did you and Camille do all day?" Kendall asked.

"Well, we had a picnic, and then we went for a walk. We sat under that big willow tree in the park for a while before we went to her place to watch _Batman_." Logan explained.

"Cool! You didn't miss much here, except Carlos getting thrown by Freight Train." James snickered. Logan raised a questioning eyebrow at the bodyguard asking him for more explanation.

"You see, Carlos had done a huge cannonball that splashed Kendall and Katie who were playing checkers under the cabana. He tried to run away at first, but I caught him and helped him back into the pool." He smiled.

"Ah, so where's Mama Knight?"

"At the gym. She should be back soon though." Kendall replied.

"Anything else I'm missing?"

"Not really, other than the fact that you look really cute when you're asleep." James smirked. Logan looked at him in confusion so the tall brunette took out his phone and showed the raven-haired boy the picture Camille had taken.

"You guys are never gonna let me live this down, are you?" he groaned.

"Just be glad it's us, Logie. If it wasn't for Freight Train, we'd probably have let you sleep on Camille's couch. That would've been a nice sight for her dad!" Carlos pointed out.

"True, thanks FT." Logan smiled gratefully.

"Well, it's my job to protect you guys, and it would not have been good if Camille's dad had walked in and saw his daughter's boyfriend asleep on his couch." The bodyguard replied.

"Yeah, talk about never living it down!" Kendall laughed. Logan's face turned red.

"Okay, I get it. Now please change the subject!"

"Aw, is Logie getting uncomfortable?" James cooed.

"I don't see why, he and Camille are locking lips almost every time I see them." Katie said.

"We don't kiss that much!" Logan defended.

"Oh come on, dude, don't even try." Kendall smirked.

"You know what? If you guys are just going to keep making fun of me, I'm leaving!" Logan announced then started to get up.

"Alright, Logie, we're done. What would you like to talk about?" Carlos inquired.

"I don't know something that doesn't involve my relationship with Camille."  
"Okay, how about you tell us about your appointment today." Kendall suggested. Logan nodded and sat back down.

"Well it was pretty basic. I put on my leg then we started learning things like walking and bending down. We even practiced dancing a little."

"Awesome! So when do you think you'll be ready to go back to full time dancing?" Katie asked.

"Um, it shouldn't be more than a couple weeks. I go back this Friday but it went really well today." Logan smiled. Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Knight walked in. She was wearing her usual gray sweats and her ginger hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Hey Mama Knight!" Carlos greeted cheerfully.

"Hi everybody. How was everyone's day?"

"Good, I got my leg." Logan replied.

"I see that. How do you like it so far?"

"It's cool and really easy to use. I just have to get used to it."

"I'm sure that won't be too much trouble for you. What about you guys?" she said turning to the rest of the group.

"Fun, Freight Train threw me in the pool!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly. Mrs. Knight smiled at the bodyguard and shook her head.

"So have you all had dinner?"

"Yeah, we fixed a couple of frozen pizzas. There's some left if you want it." Katie answered.

"No, that's alright. I had a smoothie after my workout. So what are you guys doing now?"

"We were just talking." Kendall replied simply.

"Okay, well, I looked at the guide today and _The Spiderwick Chronicles_ comes on at 6:30."

"Oh I love Spiderwick!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Is there any movie you don't love?" Freight Train asked curiously.

"I don't like chick flicks." The Latino replied.

"Oh really? Then how come I found _The Notebook_ under your pillow a few days ago?" Katie asked.

"Why were you looking under my pillow?" Carlos questioned.

"I was looking for your stash of Fruit Smackers. Now answer the question."

"Well first of all, you'll never find my Fruit Smackers! Second of all, that copy of _The Notebook_ wasn't mine!"

"Then whose was it?" Kendall inquired.

"Uh, I was sworn into secrecy!" Carlos said frantically.

"By who?" Logan questioned.

"That's the secret! Now let's just watch Spiderwick!" Carlos exclaimed. No one decided to push the Latino further so Katie got up and made some popcorn and put chocolate chips in it. Kendall got everyone a soda then the group sat down to watch the film.

When the movie was over, the boys and Katie decided to play _Call of Duty_ while Freight Train and Mrs. Knight had gone off to do their own thing. At 10:00 the teens turned off the game and went upstairs to take theirs showers and get ready for bed. Katie and James had their usual battle for first shower, and Katie won as usual. Kendall followed, then Carlos, and Logan volunteered to go last since it took him the longest (well, other then maybe James). After everyone had their shower Katie said goodnight to the boys and disappeared into their room.

"Night Logie, night Kendall." Carlos yawned then went into his and James' room.

"Now you promise to come get me if anything happens?" James questioned firmly.

"Yes, Mom."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my little brother." James smirked ruffling the boy's raven-colored hair.

"Whatever. I'll be fine. Go sleep in your own bed." Logan assured.

"Alright, call me if you need me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. See ya in the morning."

"Okay, night Logie Bear."

"Night, Jamie." Logan replied then went into his and Kendall's room.

"Wow, I can't believe you convinced James to sleep in his own room." Kendall said as he got into his bed.

"I know, he's been really clingy lately."

"He sees it as his job to be the protector of the group. I think he still feels guilty that he couldn't protect that day…" Kendall trailed off.

"That's what I figured. I've talked to him about it, but it's like he thinks if he leaves me alone too long I'll disappear."

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it when he gets used to things."

"Yeah, probably. I hope things get normal soon; I'm tired of people taking care of me. I'm the future doctor."

"I know, buddy, but soon, all this will seem normal and you can go back to being the little hypochondriac genius you are." Kendall grinned. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight Kendall."

"Night Logan."


	15. Rainy Day

**Hey guys sorry it took a while this chapter took longer than I thought it would. Anyway there's a twist coming in this chapter but don't worry I won't change the focus of the story like I kinda did in Sugar Free. It will, however spice things up a bit so please review and tell your friends about this story! I own nothing and as always enjoy ;)**

The next morning when the boys woke up they saw that a massive storm had come in. the entire sky was a dark gray, and it was raining so hard that you could barely see five feet out the window.

"I guess we're stuck inside today." Carlos sighed as he ate his cereal.

"You guess correctly. The forecast said that this storm is supposed to last all day." Logan informed.

"What are we supposed to do all day?" James inquired.

"I don't know. We can only watch TV and play video games for so long though." Kendall pointed out.

"We could play board games!" Logan suggested.

"Logie, we've been over this. There's a reason they're called BORED games." Carlos groaned.

"That is not why, Carlos, and bored games are fun!"

"Sure they are, Logie." Kendall smirked.

"I need new friends." The raven-haired boy sighed.

"Oh please, you've been saying that since third grade!" James laughed.

"Whatever."

"So we still haven't decided what to do today!" Carlos whined.

"Well, my mom's going to be doing laundry all day, and Katie told me that she's going to hang out with Tyler. Also, Freight Train is going to go do some work Gustavo and Kelly today, so it's just us four." Kendall informed.

"What about Jo and Camille?" James asked.

"Well, Jo has to go do some interviews with Jett." Kendall responded.

"Camille's auditioning all day." Logan added.

"Well the, I guess it's just us four." Carlos announced.

"Wow, that hasn't happened in forever." Logan pointed out.

"I know, so what should we do?" James questioned.

"We could play truth or dare!" Carlos suggested.

"Dude, that's a game girls play at sleepovers." Kendall pointed out.

"Guys can play it too! Remember when we played it with Lucy and Camille?" the Latino reminded.

"Yeah, but we were with girls so it was fine. Besides, someone always ends up getting hurt when truth or dare is played." Logan said.

"Fine, we won't play truth or dare." Carlos huffed. There was a short silence while everyone thought then James finally spoke up.

"How about I go pick up some movies at the store?" he suggested.

"That could work. I mean, it's a good day for watching movies. Besides, I don't feel like doing anything too strenuous." Logan agreed.

"I'm cool with it. Carlos?"

"Sounds good. What movies should we get?"

"We could rent all of the _Lord of the Rings_ movies." Kendall recommended.

"Alright, anyone else need something while I'm out?" James asked as he grabbed his keys off the counter.

"No, I think we're good. Be careful driving in this weather." Logan warned. James saluted his friends then shut the door.

"So what do we do until James gets back?" Carlos questioned his two remaining friends.

"Let's just play the Wii. It shouldn't take him that long." Kendall shrugged. They hooked up the Wii and decided on _Wii Play._

* * *

It took James fifteen minutes to get to the movie store through the rain and traffic. He picked up all three of the _Lord of the Rings_ movies then paid for them at the checkout counter. He got back in his car and pulled out of the parking lot to start his commute back to the Palmwoods. The rain picked up so James slowed down a bit. Despite the heavy rainfall, LA traffic was bad as usual. He slowly moved down the road until he came to an intersection. He barely missed the yellow light so he was now in the front of the line waiting for the stoplight to turn green. James sat there for what felt like ages then the light turned green allowing him to go. He was halfway through the intersection when suddenly, there was loud honking coming from his left. The tall brunette turned his head to look and was only able to see bright headlights through the rain before everything went black.

Sirens. That was the first thing James heard since his world turned black. They were distant, but he could tell that they were getting closer. He didn't really know what happened, but he knew he was hurt. His head was throbbing greatly, and his ribs felt like they were on fire. He also noticed a sharp pain in his left forearm. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like they had a thousand pound weights on them. James then tried to remember what happened. It was painful to think with his head pounding, but he managed to pull the image of the headlights and the sound of screeching metal out of his memory.

"I must've been in a car wreck." James thought. Great, that's just what they needed. Another person getting hurt to slow down all the great progress Logan had made. Deep down, James knew he wasn't being fair with himself, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"There's no way you could have prevented the wreck, so don't blame yourself." He could almost hear Kendall say. James' thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of screeching metal to his left. The tall brunette could now feel the raindrops of the ongoing storm going on outside. He faintly felt fingers pressed on his neck.

"He's alive! Get the gurney ready!" He heard someone distantly yell.

"Son, can you wake up for me?" He heard the same voice ask him gently. James tried once again to open his eyes and this time managed to pry them open a bit. He blinked a couple times until his vision finally focused. He saw the voice, a paramedic probably in his late forties, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Good job, now what hurts?" the paramedic asked as he carefully undid James' seatbelt. Now being fully awake, the tall brunette fell full victim to the excruciating pain he could now feel over his entire body.

"Ery'thin." He slurred painfully. The paramedic nodded.

"Alright, well we're gonna get you to a hospital so just stay with me. What's your name, son?"

"James Diamond." James managed to get out. More paramedics then arrived and set the gurney up as close to the car as possible.

"James, we're going to load you onto the gurney now, okay?" James nodded and braced himself, knowing that the coming event would not be painless. The paramedics gathered around the boy and slowly lifted him out of the car. James couldn't help but scream in pain as the glass shards that were already littering his body dug deeper into his flesh. He was lain flat on the gurney and strapped in. As he was wheeled by, James got a glimpse of the other car and the growing crowd of people gathering at the scene. It was still pouring down rain, and every drop that touched James' skin felt like acid to him. He was wheeled onto the ambulance and the same paramedic that was with him earlier jumped in.

"Alright, James, we're on our way to the hospital. Now, who do I need to call?" he asked. Without hesitation James recited Kendall's number from memory.

"Okay, and who is this?"

"Kendall, he's one of my brothers." James replied. The paramedic nodded and dialed the number. While he was on the phone, another paramedic, a women whom looked like she was in her early thirties, tended to James. She started to remove bits and pieces of glass from various places on James' torso and limbs making the tall brunette hiss in pain. He could feel hot tears starting to fall down his eyes, but he was determined not to scream. He could hear the paramedic talking to Kendall and wished nothing more than to be able to hear his brother's comforting voice. The lady paramedic suddenly pulled a big piece of glass out of James' side making black dots dance painfully across his vision. His breathing picked up as he tried to breathe through the pain but soon it became too much and he welcomed the blissfulness of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Where's James?" Carlos whined for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Carlos, how many times do we have to tell you? It is storming outside and traffic is probably really bad. I'm sure James will be back any minute." Logan assured with a hint of annoyance.

"Logan's right. You know how LA traffic is." Kendall agreed. Suddenly, his phone rang, interrupting the trio's conversation. "See? I'm sure that's him now calling to complain about how some idiot is driving too slow or that he's stuck at a ten minute long red light." The blonde chuckled. However when he looked at the caller ID, he did not see the tall brunette's name.

"Is it him?" Logan asked. Kendall shook his head and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Is this Kendall?" a man's voice asked.

"Uh, yeah. Who is this?"

"My name is Sean Davidson and I'm a paramedic. Your brother James was just in an accident." He informed calmly. Logan and Carlos watched as they saw Kendall's face go from a joking carefree manner to one of worry and fear.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Carlos asked in concern. Kendall brought his finger to his lips telling the Latino to be quiet.

"Is he okay?" the blonde asked shakily.

"As far as I can tell he's stable, although he's now unconscious. He was awake for a while though and told me to call you."

"Okay, where should we meet you?"

"We're on our way to LA General Hospital."

"Alright, we'll be right there." Kendall said then hung up. Logan and Carlos looked at him expectantly.

"That was a paramedic. James was just in a wreck." He said quietly. His two friends' eyes widened.

"Is he okay?" Logan asked nervously.

"I think so, although I'm not sure. What I do know is that we need to get to LA General now." Kendall declared getting his keys.

"LA General? Isn't that where Logan was after the shark attacked him?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter now. I'll call Mama Knight and tell her to meet us there but we need to get going." Logan said quickly following Kendall out the door. The three boys all but ran to the BTR mobile and Kendall jumped in the driver's seat.

"Dude, you need to drive carefully. I want to get to James as much as you do but the weather's still terrible and we can't help him if we get in a wreck too." Logan warned. Kendall nodded and slowed down a bit but still made it to the hospital in record time. The three ran through the doors and up to the receptionist's desk.

"How may I help you boys?" she asked cheerfully.

"We're here for James Diamond. He was just in a car wreck and a paramedic called us." Kendall explained.

"Okay, he's still getting fixed up so it might be a little while before you can see him. Are you family?"

"He's our brother." Carlos replied quickly.

"Alright, I'll have someone call you back when he can have visitors." Logan thanked the woman then the three friends sat in the waiting room. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours when Logan spoke up.

"So is this how it was like?" he asked quietly.

"How what was like, Logie?" Carlos inquired.

"Waiting on news for me on that day when I got attacked."

"To be honest, it was much worse. The paramedic said that James was stable and even awake and talking for a while, so my guess is that he'll be fine. But when we were waiting on you, it was horrible. We didn't even know if you were alive or not. Not to mention we were all in bloody swimsuits." Kendall replied.

"Okay, TMI!" Logan exclaimed shoving the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh come on, Logie, why are you the one getting uncomfortable? I mean, it was your blood!" Carlos reminded.

"Dude that's gross!" Logan scolded.

"It's true though. So in answer to your question, no this isn't really what it was like." Kendall smirked wrapping his arm around the raven-haired boy.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would've been fine." Logan grumbled. They waited a little longer then were joined by Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Freight Train.

"Any news?" Mrs. Knight asked worriedly.

"Nope, last I heard he was stable though." Kendall replied.

"Who called you, FT?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Katie did after Logan called Mrs. Knight. You guys are really having a rough month, aren't you?" he asked in sympathy. They all nodded sadly.

"James Diamond." A nurse called. They all raced up to her.

"Is he okay?" Logan asked.

"He's going to be just fine, although he got pretty banged up. He just woke up and is asking for his brothers. He's in room 242 when you want to visit him. Only three or four at a time though." she informed. Kendall nodded then looked at his mom.

"You boys and Freight Train go ahead. We'll come back later." Mrs. Knight said. Katie waved goodbye then reluctantly left with her mother. The boys and their bodyguard walked to James' room and opened the door.

"Hey guys." The tall brunette greeted with a smile. His left arm was in a sling and he had many cuts and bandages on his body.

"Hey, James, how ya holding up?" Carlos asked.

"Fine I guess." He replied.

"What exactly happened?" Logan inquired.

"Well, I was crossing an intersection after the light turned green and this idiot ran the red light and rammed me." James explained sounding ticked off.

"That sucks, I'm glad you're okay though. It could've been a lot worse." Kendall said trying to brighten the mood. The door then opened and the boys saw someone very familiar walk in.

"Hey, Dr. Talbot!" Logan greeted the doctor.

"Hi, Logan, how's the new leg treating you?"

"It's good. So I'll bet you didn't expect to be seeing us here so soon." The raven-haired boy said.

"You could say that. James won't have to be here nearly as long as you though. We're only going to keep him overnight for observation." Dr. Talbot explained.

"What's the damage?" Freight Train asked.

"We, his left arm took a lot of the blow and is broken in two places on the humorous and radius. A few of his ribs of bruised and three of them are cracked. He also suffered a moderate concussion and needed a few stitches where the glass cut deepest." She said then turned to the tall brunette. "You'll be feeling kind of crappy for the next few days, James, but luckily for you I know you have great friends to take care of you. I'll check on you again later but if you need me, press the call button." The doctor smiled at the boys then left the room.

"Just when things were starting to get back to normal." James sighed.

"Everything's still, okay, James, this is just another little bump in the road. The accident wasn't your fault so you can't blame yourself." Kendall instructed. James had to chuckle a bit despite his burning ribs.

"What's so funny?" Carlos questioned.

"Nothing really, it's just that when I was waking up after the crash, I imagined Kendall saying almost the exact same thing." James replied smiling at the blonde.

"Am I really that predictable?" Kendall asked.

"Not usually, I just got lucky." The tall brunette smirked. Kendall raised an eyebrow then shook his head.

"So do you need anything James?" Logan asked in his doctor tone.

"Um, I'm a little thirsty."

"Alright, I'll go get you something. What would you like?" the raven-haired boy inquired.

"Dr. Pepper will be fine. Thanks, Loges." James smiled. Logan nodded then walked out the door.

"You know, guys, I've been thinking, and don't get me wrong, but James getting in that wreck might be a blessing in disguise." Kendall mused.

"And how so?" James questioned.

"Well, ever since the attack, Logan's been kind of frustrated. He's needed us to help him way more than usual, and you know how he hates being dependent on others. He always wants to take care of us, but lately he hasn't gotten the chance. I mean, I know I'm not the only one who noticed his doctor tone come out when he asked James if he needed anything."

"I did! So what you're saying is, Logie just wants to be Dr. Logan again?" Carlos asked.

"Exactly, Litos. I do feel sorry for you though, James. Not only do you have to suffer through being injured, but you're going to be the center of Dr. Logan's attention for the next couple weeks." Kendall smirked.

"Oh great, why couldn't I have been put in a coma?" James said overdramatically.

"Oh come on, guys. Dr. Logan can't be THAT bad." Freight Train chuckled.

"Ah, but that just shows you have never been a patient to Dr. Logan, Freight Train." Carlos pointed out.

"Litos is right. Dr. Logan is a force to be reckoned with." Kendall laughed. Logan walked in with James' drink and handed him the bottle.

"Thanks, buddy." James smiled.

"No problem, do you need anything else? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I'm fine, Logan, really." The tall brunette assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Logan, yes I'm sure." James groaned. This was going to be a long recovery.


	16. Drowsiness and Zombie Slaying

**hey guys here is the next chapter of Change is Hard! Good news is it's spring break so I'll be updating a lot. So without further ado, here is chapter 16! PS I don'r own anything, please review, and enjoy!**

At lunchtime James convinced the guys to go get something to eat so Mrs. Knight and Katie could visit him.

"Okay, we'll be right back. Call us if you need anything." Logan instructed.

"He'll be fine Logan, let's go." Kendall said grabbing the raven-haired boy's shoulders and steering him towards the door. He shot a quick glance at James and smiled before he closed the door behind him. Katie and Mrs. Knight came in a couple minutes later.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Knight asked in her motherly tone.

"To tell the truth, I've been better." James sighed.

"At least you can go home tomorrow." Katie pointed out.

"Yeah, but that just means Dr. Logan will be on my case 24/7."

"You should be glad you have such great brothers to take care of you. Besides, Logan going all overboard at the sight of one of his brothers hurt is a sure sign he's starting to feel normal." Mrs. Knight chuckled.

"I know, although I'm not happy with being hit by a car, it's kinda nice seeing Logan act normal again." James sighed.

"That's the spirit. So do you need anything while the guys are away?" the mother asked.

"No thanks, I'm good. I really want to go to sleep, but Dr. Talbot says I have to wait another hour because of my concussion." The tall brunette groaned.

"That stinks." Katie said sympathetically.

"If it makes you feel any better, James, you only have fifty-eight more minutes." Freight Train said with a smile.

"Thanks, FT, because that definitely makes me feel better." James groaned leaning his head back on the pillow. The massive bodyguard just shrugged.

The guys got back fifteen minutes later and Katie and Mrs. Knight had to leave.

"I doubt the guys will let us visit anymore, so I'll see you when you get home tomorrow." Katie said hugging James carefully so she didn't hurt his ribs.

"Alright, bye Katie Kat." James smiled. He said goodbye to Mrs. Knight then the two left.

"Okay, James, do you want to eat now or is your concussion making you nauseous because you can always eat later and-"

"Logan! Just please give me the sandwich." James groaned. The raven-haired boy nodded then handed James the turkey sandwich they had gotten for him. Kendall handed Freight Train his lunch then they all sat down to eat.

"So, looks like you've gotten pretty good with that leg, Logan." Freight Train observed.

"Yeah, it's a lot easier than I thought it'd be. In fact, sometimes I forget it's there all together." the raven-haired boy replied.

"So has the storm slowed any?" James asked his friends.

"Not really. It's not supposed to lighten any until at least 6:30." Kendall replied.

"What time is it now?" the tall brunette inquired.

"About 1:00." Carlos informed.

"We caught Dr. Talbot in the hallway and she said you could go to sleep anytime you want after 1:30. Are you tired?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah, but I can last thirty more minutes."

"Alright, Dr. Talbot said she'd also give you some pain medicine at that time. Are in you a lot of pain?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Kinda, my arm really hurts and my head's pounding. My ribs don't feel too good either." James replied.

"Okay, well how about we watch TV for a while to take your mind off of it?' Kendall suggested. James nodded so the blonde picked up the remote and turned it to Boomerang where it was playing _The Smurfs_.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs!" Carlos cheered. Freight Train chuckled.

"You say that about every show or movie we watch."

"Well, I'm a very loving person!" the Latino shrugged.

"You sure are, buddy." Kendall laughed.

* * *

Dr. Talbot came in just as the episode was ending. She checked over James then gave him some pain medicine. She gave him the green light for sleep then smiled at the rest of the boys and left.

"Alright, buddy, why don't you get some sleep? We'll be right here when you wake up." Logan assured.

"Okay, sounds good." James said with a yawn then fell asleep within minutes.

The remaining three boys and Freight Train continued to watch TV until Logan's phone rang.

"It's Camille. I texted her earlier and told her what happened to James so she's probably calling to check on him." he told his friends before pressing the answer button.

"Hey, Camille." Logan greeted.

"Hey, Logan, how's James doing?"

"He's fine, although he's in a lot of pain. He's asleep now though."

"Okay, well I have a few more auditions to go to so I probably won't be able to come visit today." Camille said in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright, he'll understand and besides he's going home tomorrow."

"Alright, well, I gotta go. Send James my best."

"I will. Love ya, Cam"

"Love you too, Logan. I'll see you later." A little after the couple hung up, Logan received a text.

"Dang, Logan, why are you so popular today?" Kendall asked.

"It's my mom. She's telling me that she can't make it next week because of work so she'll visit the week after the Fourth of July."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot next week is the Fourth of July." Carlos said.

"Me too, especially with everything going on." Kendall agreed.

"Yeah, well maybe it's good that my mom's not coming next week. James is going to need my attention and it would be hard to give it to him with my mom here." Logan pointed out in his doctor tone. Carlos and Kendall snickered.

"What's so funny?" Logan questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Kendall said with a smirk.

"Uh, Freight Train?" Logan turned to the bodyguard.

"Don't look at me, because I have no idea." He shrugged.

"I need new friends." Logan sighed.

"Come on, Logie. You're never really gonna mean that! We're too cute and lovable!" Carlos said with a big grin. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So what do you guys wanna do now that James is asleep?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"I don't know. There's not much we can do besides watch TV." Kendall shrugged.

"Hospitals are so boring!" Carlos whined.

"Well, they're not exactly built for fun, Carlos." Logan pointed out.

"I know, but I still don't like being in hospitals. We've gotten more than our fair share of stays here, especially in the last few weeks."

"We know, Carlos, but it's only for one day. Let's just watch TV." Kendall sighed and tuned on the TV to where _America's Funniest Home Videos _was on. They watched that for a couple of hours until they heard James waking up.

"Hey guys, wacha doing?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing much, we were just watching _America's Funniest Home Videos._" Carlos replied.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked in his doctor tone.

"Not great, what time is it?"

"4:00." Kendall answered looking at his phone.

"Do you need anything?" Logan questioned.

"No, I'm good, Logie. Thanks for asking though. How about we watch a movie or something?" James suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll see what they have." Carlos volunteered and jumped out of his seat. He skipped up to the movie box and began to list off the movies they had.

"Let's see we have _Jurassic Park, Care Bears, Strawberry Shortcake, Jaws, and Master of Disguise._"

"I vote _Jaws _out!" Logan spoke up immediately.

"Yeah definitely and _Strawberry Shortcake _and _Care Bears _too. We aren't babies!" James added.

"Well that leaves _Jurassic Park _and _Master of Disguise_." Carlos announced.

"Let's watch _Master of Disguise_ now. I'm not really in the mood to watch dinosaurs maul people at the moment. Is that good with everyone?" Kendall inquired.

"I'm fine with it." Freight Train agreed. Everyone else gave their approval so Carlos put the movie in.

James fell in and out of sleep throughout the remainder of the day. Dr. Talbot came in around dinner time and warned the boys that they wouldn't be able to spend the night this time because James' condition wasn't nearly as bad as Logan's was and there wasn't many fans in the parking lot to keep them there.

"I know you guys hate to leave, but your bodyguard will stay here with James and you guys can see him tomorrow when he's getting released." She assured.

"We understand. Thanks, Dr. Talbot." Logan smiled. They got ready to leave then James woke up again.

"Hey buddy, they're kicking us out since your conditions not serious but Freight Train will stay with you tonight and we'll be here first thing in the morning to pick you up and take you home. Do you need anything before we leave?" Logan asked with concern.

"No, I'll be fine guys. I know you want to stay but it'll be okay if we aren't together for one night." James assured.

"Alright, call us if you need us and we'll sneak back in. You know how good we are at sneaking into places!" Carlos pointed out. James laughed a bit then carefully hugged the Latino.

"Okay, I will. See ya tomorrow, Litos."

"See ya, James!" Carlos replied. Kendall and Logan also hugged the tall brunette and said their

goodbyes to him and Freight Train.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Kendall said then the trio left the hospital room.

"Well, FT, I guess it's just you and me." James sighed.

"It sure is. Are you going back to sleep?" the bodyguard asked noting that the tall brunette still looked drowsy.

"Well, I don't want to leave you alone." James wavered.

"It won't be a problem. I have Netflix on my Ipad and my headphones. I'll be okay." Freight Train assured. James chuckled.

"Alright, you may want to consider getting some dinner too. It's like 7:00."

"Yeah, I am getting pretty hungry. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I don't really feel like eating. I just wanna sleep." James assured.

"Okay, I have my phone if you need me. Goodnight, James."

"Night, FT." The tall brunette smiled and watched the bodyguard leave. Once he was alone and snuggled back into his pillow and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When the other three members of Big Time Rush arrived at the Palmwoods, they noticed that they rained had started to lighten up a bit. They walked into the lobby and the first thing they noticed was Camille and Jo sitting together on the couches. When they saw the guys they immediately got up and met them. Jo hugged Kendall and kissed him on the cheek and Camille did the same to Logan.

"What? No love for Carlos?" the Latino said with a frown. The girls laughed then they each gave Carlos a big hug.

"That's more like it." He smiled.

"So how's James?" Jo asked.

"He's doing okay. He's slept a lot today though." Kendall replied.

"I'll bet. You guys just can't seem to catch a break, can you?" Camille said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but at least he's okay. It could've been much worse." Logan pointed out.

"That's true. So what are you guys doing now?" Jo questioned.

"We were just on our way to the apartment to eat. Care to join us?" Kendall asked.

"No thanks, we just ate. I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow." Camille replied.

"Guess you will. Bye, girls." Carlos said then rushed to the elevator. Kendall and Logan said goodbye to their girlfriends and kissed them before joining the Latino. When they walked into the apartment, the smell of Chinese met their noses.

"Hey, boys, I didn't really feel like cooking so I just ordered Chinese. Ready to eat?" the mother asked. The boys nodded and sat down at the table. Katie soon joined them from upstairs and they all got their food.

"So how's James?" Katie asked.

"He's really drowsy from his concussion and in a lot of pain. He'll be okay though." Logan replied.

"That's good. Oh and Logan, don't forget that you have a physical therapy appointment with Dr. Sanders tomorrow at 2:00." Mrs. Knight reminded.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Who's taking me?"

"I'll drive you." Kendall volunteered.

"Who will stay with James?" Logan asked.

"I'll take care of him!" Carlos announced. Logan looked at him.

"Oh come on, Logie, you know how good I am at cheering people up! Besides, I'm old enough to take care of my best friend and if I need help I've got Mama Knight and Freight Train and even Katie!"

"Okay, Litos, I know you can do it. So I guess that settles everything for tomorrow." Logan said smiling at the Latino.

"Hey, want to play video games?" Katie asked. Kendall and Carlos nodded immediately but Logan hung back.

"You three go ahead, I'll join you guys later." Logan announced. His friends nodded then jumped on the orange couch to play. The raven-haired boy then began helping Mrs. Knight clearing off the table.

"I'll do this, Logan, you go have fun with the others."

"No, it's okay, Mama Knight. I haven't been helping you out as much since everything's happened and now that I'm able to I want to be more of a help." Logan assured then started doing the dishes.

"You're a very special boy, you know that?" Mrs. Knight smiled then kissed Logan in the cheek.

"Thanks, Mama Knight." He blushed then finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He then walked over and joined his friends on the couch in playing _Die, Zombie, Die_.

"Hey, how come 95% of all the video games you guys play have to do with killing zombies?" Katie asked as she shot a zombie in the head.

"Because, baby sister, killing zombies is a rite of passage for the teenage boy. The more you kill, the more manly you are." Kendall explained simply.

"Besides, this is how zombie slayers get their training in real life." Carlos added.

"Carlos, there are no real zombie slayers because there are no real zombies." Logan said.

"Well, have you ever seen any zombies?" Carlos questioned.

"No."

"Then they're doing their job!"

"But- oh forget it." Logan huffed. Carlos smiled triumphantly then continued their game. The four played for three hours then they were all ready for bed.

"Night, guys." Katie said hugging each of the boys then going into her room.

"Hey, guys, can I sleep in your room tonight? I don't want to be by myself." Carlos asked.

"Sure you can, Litos." Kendall smiled wrapping an arm around the Latino.

"Yay! I'll go get my stuff." Carlos said excitedly then raced up the swirly slide. Kendall and Logan shook their heads then made their way into their room. Carlos met them in there a minute later and they all changed into their pj's.

"I just texted Freight Train and he said James has been asleep since 7:00." Logan announced as he slid out of his prosthetic leg and leaned it against the foot of the bed. He also took his sock off then nestled into his bed.

"That's good. Hopefully he'll be able to sleep through the night without too much pain." Kendall said with a yawn as he snuggled into his own bed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him tomorrow. I don't like it when the four of us are apart." Carlos sighed as he got into his sleeping bag.

"Me neither, Litos, but we'll be together again tomorrow." Logan assured. The three said their goodnights then the raven-haired boy turned off the light.


	17. Dr Logan

**hey guys here is yet another update! I'm pretty proud of this chpater because it is full of fluffy bromance (especially Jagan) and Logan makes a lot of progress and it's over 5,700 words! My longest chapter ever in anything! So I hope you guys like it as much as I do and please don't forget to review! I don't own anything and as always enjoy!**

The next morning Logan was the first awake. He leaned over and grabbed his crutches then got his clothes and hobbled into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out, he was met with an interesting sight. Carlos was asleep on the floor cuddling the raven-haired boy's prosthetic leg. It took every inch of will power not to start laughing while Logan grabbed his phone off his desk and snapped a few pictures of the Latino. He then staggered over to Kendall and shook his shoulder.

"What do you want, Logan?" Kendall groaned sleepily.

"Look at Carlos." Logan instructed pointing at the boy. The blonde did what he was told and immediately smiled.

"Why is he using your leg as a pillow?" he asked as he sat up.

"I don't know. I came in after I took a shower and there he was."

"Did you take pictures?"

"Of course, James has to see this." Logan smiled.

"What should we do?" Kendall whispered.

"Want to go get Katie?"

"Yeah, this is too funny for her to miss. You stay here." Kendall instructed as he got out of bed. He crept out of the room and went to his little sister's room.

"Katie." He whispered shaking her shoulder. She groaned then lazily opened her eyes.

"What, Kendall?"

"Come with me. You have to see Carlos."

"Why?"

"Just come."

"Carry me." Katie ordered holding out her arms. Kendall sighed then picked up his little sister. He carried her to the doorway of the room then set her down. He pointed at the sleeping Latino and Katie snickered.

"You took pictures right?" she asked. Logan nodded. "Good, now it's time to wake him up."

"Why would we wake him up?" Kendall questioned.

"You think this is funny? Imagine when he wakes up to find he's hugging a fake leg!" she pointed out.

"She's got a point. How should we wake him up?" Logan inquired.

"Like this." Katie said as she turned on the light. "Hey, Carlos, wake up!" she yelled. The Latino groaned loudly then opened his eyes. When he saw what he was holding, he screamed then shot up in his sleeping bag. A few seconds later, Mrs. Knight came running in and saw Carlos near hyperventilation on the floor while Katie, Kendall, and Logan were all laughing hysterically.

"What in earth is going on here?" she demanded.

"They scared me, Mama Knight." Carlos whined.

"That is not true. You see, Mama Knight, I came in after taking a shower this morning and Litos here was cuddling my prosthetic leg. I woke up Kendall and he went and got Katie then she woke him up. He screamed because apparently waking up with a fake leg in his arms freaked him out." Logan explained although he was still laughing. Mrs. Knight wanted to start laughing too but kept a straight face for Carlos' sake.

"Okay, okay, well how about we get some breakfast so we can head to the hospital. It's 9:30 and visiting hours start at 10:00." The mother instructed.

"Sounds good. Hey Litos, if you're done with it, can I please have my leg back?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Logie, not funny!" Carlos groaned then handed Logan the prosthetic.

"Actually, Carlos, I found it hilarious." Katie said smugly.

"You would." Carlos grumbled.

"Oh, Litos, you know we love you." Kendall smiled then pulled the Latino to his feet and gave him his helmet. Carlos put it on then smiled at his friends.

"Ah, I can't stay mad at you guys. Besides, if it were Kendall or James I would've done the same thing." He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. You about ready, Logan?" the blonde asked the young genius. Logan had put on his sock and was slipping on his leg.

"I am now. Let's go eat." He said. Carlos helped him to his feet then the four teens slid down the swirly slide into the kitchen. Mrs. Knight poured everyone their favorite cereal.

"What time is James getting released?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. That's up to Dr. Talbot." Logan replied.

"I'm sure it won't be too long since they were just keeping him for observation." Kendall said. They finished eating then went upstairs to get dressed.

"Don't forget to get some clothes for James!" Mrs. Knight called. Since he was already dressed Logan ran into Carlos and James' room and got the tall brunette some shorts and a t-shirt. Once everyone else was dressed and ready, the crowd made their way into Mrs. Knight's van. They pulled into the hospital right as visiting hours were starting.

"You boys go on and I'll go ahead and sign James' release papers." Mrs. Knight said. The boys and Katie nodded then walked to James' hospital room. They opened the door and saw James and Freight Train talking. James was still in a sling but had gotten a red cast that covered his entire arm up to a couple inches below the shoulder. "Hey, James!" Carlos greeted then ran up to his friend and gently hugged him.

"Hey, Litos, hey guys. How did you guys sleep?"

"Good, Carlos especially." Katie replied smugly.

"What do you mean by that?" the tall brunette questioned.

"Well, James, after I took a shower this morning this is the sight I walked into." Logan said showing pictures of Carlos with his leg. James had to stop himself from laughing too hard because of his ribs.

"Wow, that's nice, Litos." He chuckled.

"It's not my fault! You guys know I hug in my sleep!" Carlos defended.

"You hug in your sleep?" Freight train questioned.

"I can't help it, I'm a hugger!" Carlos shrugged.

"I have no doubt you are, buddy." The bodyguard chuckled.

"Knock, knock." Dr. Talbot said as she walked in. "Morning, boys, I assumed you'd be here already. So, James, you're free to go under a few conditions. First, you gotta take it easy for the next week. Nothing too strenuous that could aggravate your ribs. You can take ibuprofen if your head or arm starts to bother you. Speaking of your arm, one of your friends will probably have to help you with your shirt considering you can't bend your arm at all. You can take your sling off at night but I want you to wear it during the day. Alright?"

"Alright. Thanks, Doc."

"Anytime, and Logan, I hear you have an appointment with Dr. Sanders today."

"Yes ma'am, at 2:00." The raven-haired boy replied.

"Good, I hope that goes well. Now don't take offense to this but I'd really like this to be the last time you guys have to visit me for a while." The doctor smiled.

"We'll try our best, bye Dr. Talbot." Kendall grinned.

"Bye boys." Once the doctor left, Katie went to find Mrs. Knight and Freight Train stood outside the door so James could get changed.

"Okay, guys, I think I can get my shorts on so go in the bathroom and I'll call you in when I need help with my shirt." James instructed. The other three did as they were told and, with great difficulty, James was able to pull the shorts on over his boxers. James called them back in and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"And now for the shirt." He announced.

"I'll help ya." Kendall volunteered. He grabbed the shirt then put the neck hole over James' head. They got his right arm through pretty easily but got stuck on the left.

"Ow, Kendall!" James hissed painfully.

"Sorry, does that hurt?"

"Well, it doesn't feel good!" This was when Logan stepped in and helped them get James' cast through the arm hole.

"Wow, that was harder than I thought it'd be." James sighed.

"Yeah, but oh well, at least you can go home now." Carlos said optimistically.

"I'm ready, let's go." James announced. The four met Freight Train in the hallway then they all found Mrs. Knight and Katie waiting for them in the entrance. The group then made their way to Mrs. Knight's van and piled inside. Once they arrived back at the Palmwoods, Katie left to hang out with Tyler and Budda Bob while everyone else went back up to 2j. Once inside, everyone dispersed to do their own thing while James was immediately escorted to the couch by none other than Dr. Logan.

"Okay, so do you need any ibuprofen?"

"Sure, Logan, that would be great." James replied.

"Alright, what would you like to drink?" the raven-haired boy inquired.

"Water would be fine."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Logan said then went into the kitchen. James sighed and laid his head back on the couch. Logan came back a minute later and gave James a bottle of water and three ibuprofens.

"Thanks, Loges." James smiled then took the medicine.

"Just doing my job. Now, do you need anything else like your pillow or magazine?"

"I wouldn't mind my pillow considering you're probably gonna make me stay on this couch all day."

"You heard the doctor. She wants you to take it easy, and I agree. I'll run and get your pillow." Logan said then disappeared up stairs. James then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called. The door opened and Camille and Jo walked in.

"Hey, James, how are you doing?" Camille asked.

"I'm fine, although your boyfriend is starting to drive me a little crazy."

"What do you mean?" Jo questioned. James didn't get a chance to answer because Logan came sliding down with a big bundle in his hands.

"Alright, James, I got your pillow, a blanket, a phone charger, your magazines, lucky comb, and an extra little pillow for you to rest your arm on." The raven-haired boy said then set everything on the orange couch. He fluffed James' pillow and put it behind his back then set the other pillow on his left side so he could lay his arm on it.

"Okay, Logan, I got it from here. Why don't you say hi to your girlfriend?" James suggested.

"My girlfriend?" Logan questioned with confusion.

"Hi Logan." Camille said. Logan turned around and saw the girls.

"Oh, hey girls. Sorry, I was a little preoccupied with James." Logan smiled.

"I saw that. Well, we just came by to see how he was doing." Jo said.

"I'm doing okay now, just really sore."

"I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better I was watching the news and that guy that ran the light and hit you was arrested." Camille informed.

"Serves him right. He could've killed me!" James exclaimed.

"Well, thankfully, he didn't and you're still here. Why don't you get some rest now?" Logan suggested.

"Okay, what time is your appointment?" James asked.

"2:00, Kendall's taking me but Carlos, Mrs. Knight, and Freight Train will be here to take care of you."

"Speaking of, where is everyone else?" Jo asked.

"Well, Mrs. Knight left for a jog, Freight Train went to tell Gustavo and Kelly what's going on, Katie is with Tyler and Budda Bob, and I guess Kendall and Carlos are upstairs." James replied. Suddenly, the two boys in question came sliding down the swirly slide. They were both in their swimsuits and had towels hanging over their shoulders.

"Hey guys." Kendall greeted then walked over and kissed Jo on the cheek.

"Hey, so I assume you two are going to the pool?" Jo inquired.

"You assume correctly. Want to come with us?" Carlos offered.

"Thanks for the invite, but I have to be on set in half an hour." Jo said apologetically.

"I'm going to stay here and help Logan with James." Camille added.

"Alright, we'll see you ladies later." Kendall smiled. He and Jo kissed goodbye then the two boys left.

"I'd better get going too. Get well soon, James." Jo said then also left the apartment.

"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep." James announced.

"Okay, we'll be right here if you need us." Logan assured. James nodded then closed his eyes.

"So, what do we do now?" Camille questioned once the tall brunette was asleep.

"Whatever we want." Logan smiled.

"You seem happy."

"I am happy. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely hate the fact that James is hurt, but at the same time, it feels good to be able to take care of someone again. It makes me feel normal."

"Logan, you were never abnormal. Just because your physical appearance changed a bit doesn't mean you changed on the inside."

"I know, I just prefer to be the caretaker rather than the care receiver, you know?"

"I know, and that's okay, as long as you don't go overboard."

"Me? Overboard? Please!" Logan rolled his eyes. Camille started laughing and had to shush herself so she didn't wake up James.

"What's so funny?" Logan questioned.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Now, we could sit here and talk or we could…" she trailed off and leaned in and kissed Logan.

"I think I'll go with the second choice." Logan smiled. Camille chuckled then threw her arms around Logan's neck.

"You're pretty special, you know that?" she whispered in his ear.

"The people around me make me special. I'm nothing without my family and friends."

"And we're nothing without you." Camille replied then brought the raven-haired boy in for a long kiss.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Camille and Logan heard James groan. They quickly separated then waited for the tall brunette to fully come to.

"Hey, buddy, how are you feeling?" Logan asked in a comforting tone.

"It hurts Logie." Came the small response. Normally, James dreaded being taken care of Dr. Logan, but at the moment he craved the comfort that the raven-haired boy could give.

"What hurts James?" Logan questioned with concern.

"Everything." James groaned.

"Can you be a little more specific? What hurts the most?"

"My arm. Please just cut it off."

"Sorry, James, but you know I'm not going to do that. It's too early for more ibuprofen so how about I make you some tea?"

"Will it make the pain go away?"

"Not entirely but it will help."

"Okay, will you put honey in it?"

"Of course I will, buddy, we'll be right back." Logan smiled sympathetically. He and Camille got up and went into the kitchen.

"Why is he like a totally different person now?" Camille questioned as she poured water in the tea pot and put it on the stove.

"Broken bones always get worse before they get better. The pain will continue to get worse for a couple days then it will gradually get better." Logan explained and got out the tea bag and honey.

"But he was just fine like an hour ago before he went to sleep."

"He may have seemed fine, but knowing James he probably was trying to be tough. Now that the pain has set in, he's given that up."

"Oh, poor guy."

"Yeah, but on the bright side, now he'll let me baby him without making fun of me when I'm not around."

"You know they do that?" Camille questioned.

"Do I? Oh please, they always make fun of Dr. Logan until they need him." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"Okay then, Dr. Logan, it looks like you have things under control. I'll leave you to it." Camille smiled.

"I'll call you later after my physical therapy appointment." The raven-haired boy promised then brought Camille into another kiss.

"You guys know I can see you, right?" they heard James call. They quickly parted then said goodbye to each other.

"Hope you feel better, James." Camille said sympathetically then exited 2j. The tea pot began to scream so Logan took it off the stove and poured it into a mug. He dropped the tea bag in there then poured some honey in. He then brought the mug into the living room and laid it on the coffee table.

"We'll let that sit for a minute so it can cool off. Do you need anything else?"

"I don't think so. Thanks, Logie."

"Anytime."

"So how long did I sleep this time?" James questioned.

"About forty-five minutes."

"What time is it?"

"About 12:00. Are you about ready for lunch?" Logan inquired. James nodded. "Okay, what would you like? We have soup, sandwiches, mac and cheese…"

"A sandwich would be fine."

"Okay, what do you want on it?"

"Turkey, cheese, lettuce, and mayo." James replied.

"Alright, your tea should be good now and I'll go make your sandwich. Do you want chips?"

"Cheetos please, and thanks again Logan."

"No problem." Logan smiled. He handed James his tea then went back into the kitchen to make him lunch. He put the food on a tray then brought it to James.

"Thanks."

"James, you don't have to say thanks every time. I know you appreciate me."

"I know, you really are the best Logan." The tall brunette smiled.

"I've been told that once or twice." Logan smirked. He then got up and made himself lunch and ate next to James. Once they were done he cleaned the dishes then rejoined the tall brunette.

"Want to go back to sleep?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"No, I'm tired of sleeping. Let's watch a movie."

"Okay, what do you want to watch?"

"How about The Mighty Ducks? We haven't watched that in a while." James suggested. Logan nodded his approval then put the movie in.

Halfway through the movie, the door swung open and Kendall, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight came in.

"Hey guys." Logan greeted as he paused the film.

"Hello, boys, how are you doing, James?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'm okay, Mama Knight, Logan's been taking good care of me."

"Why does that not surprise me? You should be getting ready for your appointment though, Logan. It's already 1:15." The mother informed.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Logan said then went upstairs.

"I should probably go take a shower before I take him. Will you make me a sandwich while I'm up there, Mom?' Kendall asked. Mrs. Knight nodded. "Thanks, you're the best." He smiled kissing his mother's cheek.

"Have you eaten lunch yet, James?" Mrs. Knight asked while she went into the kitchen to fix her son's lunch.

"Yes, ma'am, Logan fixed me something."

"Good, what do you want for lunch, Carlos?"

"Corndogs!" the Latino replied as if it were obvious.

"Of course, why did I even ask?" Mrs. Knight chuckled. She fixed Carlos' first and served him then made Kendall's sandwich. He and Logan came sliding down as she was finishing then the blonde ate hungrily.

"Thanks, Mom. Does anyone need anything while I'm out?" Kendall asked the group. Everyone shook their heads so Kendall grabbed his keys. "Bye, everyone." Logan said then followed Kendall out the door.

They arrived at the physical therapy office half an hour later. Logan checked in then he and Kendall sat down in the waiting area.

"I shouldn't be more than an hour and a half, but you don't have to stay here if you don't want to." Logan informed.

"I know, but I have nowhere else to go. By the way, how was James doing today?"

"Well, let's just say the pain has set in." Logan smiled sadly.

"Poor guy. How about we stop on the way home and get his favorite ice cream?" Kendall suggested.

"That's a great idea! Although how are we going to keep it away from a certain Latino?" Logan chuckled.

"We'll get a gallon of like cookies and crème for everyone else to share and get James a pint of his favorite. What is it again? I know it's Ben and Jerry's."

"Chocolate Therapy." Logan reminded.

"Oh yeah. So does that sound good?"

"Sounds great, he'll really appreciate that." The raven-haired boy said.

"Logan Mitchell." The nurse called.

"That's you. Work hard, buddy." Kendall smiled. Logan nodded then followed the nurse back into the exercise room.

"Dr. Sanders will be here in just a moment." The nurse said before leaving. Logan just sat on one of the chairs and waited until the doctor arrived.

"Hello, Logan, how are you doing today?" she greeted.

"Good, thank you, although we kind of had a rough day yesterday."

"I heard. I spoke with Dr. Talbot earlier. How is James doing?"

"He's fine, just in a lot of pain."

"That's too bad. Have you been the one taking care of him?"

"For the most part, the others help though."

"How does it make you feel when you're taking care of James?" Dr. Sanders inquired.

"It actually feels pretty good. I mean, I'm not happy that he's hurt, but when we all were growing up, I'd be the one to take care of whoever got hurt or sick. Then, after the attack happened, the tables were turned and they were taking care of me. I appreciated their help, but I started to feel as if I wasn't needed as much as I used to be. I don't know, I guess being able to take care of James makes me feel important and needed again." Logan shrugged.

"So what you're saying is, it makes you feel as if life is getting back to normal now that you have the opportunity to take care of your friends again."

"Basically."

"Well, then that's a good thing. While it may not be the most favorable circumstances, it's good that you feel like your life is getting back to normal. It's a big step in your recovery and it will definitely help your self-confidence. Have you been as self-conscious about your leg as you have been before?" the doctor asked.

"Now that I think about it, no I haven't. I mean, I've been so preoccupied with making sure James is taken care of I haven't thought about my leg as much."

"Do you feel like you're starting to accept the fact that you have one leg?"

"I think I'm getting there."

"Good, now enough with the emotional stuff. Let's move on to some physical therapy." Dr. Sanders smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Logan replied.

"Alright, so is there anything in particular you want to work on today?"

"Well, I know I've only been here a few times, but when will I be able to work on my back flip?" Logan asked nervously.

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up. Let's start with a few balance exercises and I'll see what we can do. Sound good?" Logan nodded so Dr. Sanders got out the equipment needed to get started.

"Alright, Logan, first I want you to try to jump on this block." She said placing a block about a foot high in front of the raven-haired boy. Logan nodded then jumped on the block. He was a bit shaky at first, but after repeating the exercise a few times he finally got good at it. They then worked on different jumping and balance drills before Dr. Sanders was satisfied.

"Well, now that I know you can keep your balance pretty well, I don't see why we can't start work on that backflip of yours. But keep in mind not to get too frustrated if you don't get it perfect today. It's not going to be easy, but with your determination I do believe it's possible. Let's start on the trampoline though." Dr. Sanders said with a smile. She and Logan then made their way over to the trampoline and he got on it.

"How do I start it?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Don't ask me, I've never been able to do gymnastics. Just do it as if you had two legs then make the adjustments you need to from there." She replied. Logan nodded then tried his backflip. He was way off balance though and landed flat on his butt. "A little different from before, huh? Don't give up though." She encouraged as she helped him up. Logan nodded then tried again getting the same result.

"Come on, Logan, you can do this." He muttered to himself. He adjusted his weight a little then tried once more, it was shaky but he did land it.

"Great job, Logan, I knew you could do it!" Dr. Sanders praised. Logan allowed himself a victorious smile then flipped a few more times, each one better than the last. "Good job, Logan, ready to try it on the ground?" Logan nodded and got off of the trampoline and onto the padded ground. They spent the next half hour working on the backflip and at the end Logan was proud of it.

"Wow, you really should be proud of yourself, Logan. I have to admit I wasn't expecting you to get it back that quickly, but boy did you prove me wrong!" the doctor congratulated.

"Thanks, Dr. Sanders, I'm surprised myself."

"Well, I think it's good enough to do in public again. What do you think?"

"I think I agree. It feels almost exactly like it used to."

"Good, now how since next week is the Fourth of July, how about we only meet once. Do you have any plans?"

"Not really, just hanging out with the guys."

"Good, then how about since the fourth is on Tuesday we meet on Wednesday at say, 1:30?"

"Sounds good to me. Bye, Dr. Sanders."

"Bye, Logan, great job today and tell James to get well soon!" Logan nodded then went back to the waiting room with a big grin on his face.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Kendall inquired as he put down his magazine.

"The Logan backflip is back in business." The raven-haired boy announced.

"Seriously already?" the blonde questioned. Logan nodded happily. "Wow, congrats man!"

"Thanks, Kendall. Now let's go. I can't wait to show everyone." Logan smiled.

"Alright, don't forget though we need to stop and get the ice cream." Kendall reminded. The two boys got back into the car then drove to the nearest grocery store to pick up the ice cream. Once it was purchased they started their drive back to the Palmwoods and Logan told Kendall everything that happened during his appointment.

When they got back to the apartment, they found that Katie and Freight Train had returned.

"Hey guys, how'd it- is that ice cream!?" Carlos exclaimed seeing the bag in Kendall's hand.

"Sure is, Litos, try not to eat all of it before dinner." Logan said. Carlos nodded vigorously then took the gallon from Kendall and ran into the kitchen with Katie trailing close behind him.

"How are you holding up, James?" Logan asked the tall brunette.

"My arm still really hurts, but my head and ribs aren't bothering me as much." He replied.

"Good, we got you a little something to make you feel better." Kendall smiled then pulled out the carton.

"Is that what I think it is?" James said, his eyes growing wide.

"If you think it's a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Therapy, then yes, yes it is." Logan grinned then got James a spoon and handed him the treat.

"Have I ever told you guys I love you?" James sighed happily digging into his favorite ice cream.

"A few times, but it's always nice to hear it." Kendall smirked.

"So how did your appointment go?" The tall brunette asked before putting a big spoonful in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Well, I am very happy to announce that I now can do my backflip again." Logan announced proudly.

"Wow, that's awesome, Logie!" Carlos called from the kitchen, his mouth full of ice cream.

"You should be very proud of yourself. That couldn't have been easy." Freight Train said.

"I am proud of myself." Logan grinned.

"Well, let's see it!" Katie said. Everyone nodded in agreement so Logan walked over to where there was plenty of room and did his backflip with ease. Everyone clapped and Logan bowed before taking his seat.

"That's impressive." Mrs. Knight said.

"I agree, I thought it'd be a lot longer." James said.

"Me too, but Dr. Sanders was very encouraging." The raven-haired boy replied.

"That's good, when do you go back next?" Kendall asked.

"Wednesday at 1:30. We're only meeting once next week since it's the Fourth of July."

"Cool, thanks for the ice cream, guys. I'm going back to the park for a while. You coming, Carlos?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah, one sec." Carlos said then stuffed the rest of his ice cream in his mouth. Once the two left Mrs. Knight decided to go read by the pool for a while.

"So, Freight Train, how did Gustavo take the news?" James asked the bodyguard.

"Well, let's just say he wasn't too happy. But once Kelly calmed him down, he told me to tell you and Logan to get better soon so Big Time Rush can start up again." He replied.

"I can still record songs." James pointed out.

"Not for the next week, you can't. You need to take it easy." Logan said.

"What if I sit on a stool?"

"Sorry, James, I'm just following the doctor's orders."

"Which doctor, Dr. Talbot or Dr. Logan?" Kendall teased.

"Both, now when was the last time you took ibuprofen?" Logan asked the tall brunette.

"When you gave it to me. Is it time for more?"

"I believe it is. I'll go get it." The raven-haired boy announced then went into the kitchen he got the three pills and some water and gave it to James.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Not a problem. Do you need anything else?"

"No, this ice cream made my day though."

"We figured it would. You what they say, 'ice cream fills the cracks of the heart.'" Kendall smiled.

"Who says that?" Freight Train questioned.

"Carlos made it up, but we all agree." Logan answered.

"Only he would come up with something like that." The bodyguard chuckled.

"Yeah, it was in like the seventh grade. Carlos had broken his leg after doing I don't even remember what, and he was trying to convince his mom to let him have ice cream before dinner." James explained.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, but only because he threw his puppy dog eyes in with it." Kendall laughed.

"Those puppy dog eyes of his are deadly." Logan shook his head.

"Yeah, Katie's too." James added. The four talked a while more then decided to see what was on TV. They found a hockey game that was just starting that was between the Maple Leaves and the Ice Bears. Bye the time that was over, they were ready for dinner. They called Mrs. Knight and she said that she was on her way up to fix dinner. When they got home, Mrs. Knight went straight into the kitchen and began fixing fish sticks. They were done within fifteen minutes and they all gathered around the table, including James.

"I love Fish Stick Friday!" Carlos exclaimed happily stuffing his face.

"I second that, Litos." James added.

"So how did Fish Stick Friday become a tradition?" Freight Train questioned.

"I… don't know. It's just something we've always done." Kendall shrugged.

"How did it start, Mom?" Katie asked.

"It's just something the other moms and I started when the boys were in fourth grade. I can't even remember why." Mrs. Knight answered.

"Well, it was a great idea." Logan said.

"So what do you guys want to do after dinner?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, watch TV I guess. It's not like I can play video games." James replied.

"Don't forget the Wilds play at 7:00." Kendall reminded.

"Oh yeah! Who are they playing?" Carlos asked.

"The Red Wings I'm pretty sure." the blonde responded.

"What time is it now?" Logan inquired.

"6:45." Freight Train answered.

"I'll go make some popcorn." Katie volunteered.

"This time, guys, try not to make a mess with the popcorn. It's okay to cheer when the Wilds score, but it is not okay to throw the popcorn bowl." Mrs. Knight warned. The boys nodded then gathered on the couch to watch the game.

"Be sure to keep that arm elevated, James." Logan instructed. The tall brunette sighed then laid his cast on the pillow.

The Wilds ended up winning 4 to 2. The boys cheered and went crazy but Katie managed to grab the popcorn bowl before it went flying through the air.

"Guys, calm down before Bitters blows a gasket." She commanded.

"Baby sister, one does not simply calm down when the Wilds win." Kendall said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you'd better unless you want to sleep in the streets tonight." she warned. The boys looked at each other then slowly sat down.

"What do you want to watch now?" Carlos asked grabbing the remote.

"See what's on the game show channel." Kendall instructed. Carlos nodded and turned to see that Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader was on.

"Oh, I love this show!" Logan exclaimed.

"Me too." Freight Train added.

"Wait until you watch it with Logan, you won't be saying you love it afterwards." James teased.

"What do you mean by that?" the raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just watch the show." Kendall said.

The next two hours were full of Logan yelling the answers to the questions at the TV then complaining about how stupid people are when they got a question wrong.

"Logie, you know they can't hear you, right?" Carlos said.

"Yeah, but still, how can someone not know that on the periodic table potassium is represented by a K?"

"I don't know, Logan, why don't you call the people and ask them?" Kendall sighed.

"Why would I do that?" Logan asked in a confused tone.

"Never mind that, Logan, how about we all just go to bed?" James suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight Katie, night FT." Carlos yawned hugging the girl and bodyguard then shimmying up the slide. The other three boys also said their goodnights then trudged up the stairs to their room.

"Now James, I want you to keep a pillow under your arm and come and get me if you need anything." Logan instructed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Night Logie Bear." James smiled sweetly. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Get in bed, Diamond." He chuckled. He went back into his and Kendall's room and changed into his pj's.

"Alright, goodnight Logan." Kendall said sleepily.

"Night Kendall." Logan returned. He slid his prosthetic leg off then pulled off his sock before turning off the light and going to sleep.


	18. Home Movies and Hollywood Lunches

**hey guys sorry it's late I've been super busy. Oh well it's pretty long so hopefully that makes it up. Thanks again to everyone reading but please review so i know what you're thinking. As always I own nothing and please enjoy!**

James woke up early the next morning feeling completely miserable. His head was pounding, and his ribs were very sore. To top that off, his arm was absolutely killing him due to the fact that he had rolled over on it during the night. The tall brunette groaned as he sat up and looked at his phone. It was 7:02. James sighed then slowly got out of bed and put on his sling. He went downstairs and turned on the coffee maker then sat down at the bar and laid his head down.

"Rough night?" he suddenly heard Logan ask as he emerged from the swirly slide.

"You can say that."

"How are you feeling?" the raven-haired boy inquired.

"Like complete crap." James moaned.

"Is it your arm?"

"That's what hurts the most. I think I rolled on it or something."

"Did you take any ibuprofen?" Logan questioned.

"Not yet, I'm making coffee and was planning to take it when it's done." The tall brunette replied.

"Okay well unfortunately the second day after a break is usually one of the worst, and rolling on it definitely doesn't help. You need to take it easy and rest today. How are your head and ribs?"

"Well they don't feel very good, but my arm's the worst."

"Alright, why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll bring you some medicine and coffee when it's ready." Logan suggested.

"Sounds good. Thanks Logan."

"No problem. Are you ready for breakfast yet?"

"I'll wait for the other guys. I'm not really hungry."

"Okay, I think I'll make some cinnamon rolls in about an hour. Sound okay?" Logan asked as he poured the coffee.

"That's fine. So what's the plan for today?" James inquired as Logan joined him on the orange couch and gave him the drink and pills.

"You are going to stay in the crib and take it easy. Kendall and I have to take Camille and Jo to a young Hollywood couple's lunch thing, but I can cancel if you want me to stay with you."

"No, don't throw away your day for me. I'm sure Carlos will stay with me. You know how he loves to feel important." James smiled.

"Okay, but text me if you need me."

"I will, so what exactly is this for?"

"Well, it's a big publicity stunt for young couples in Hollywood. It was planned like three months ago before everything happened, but Griffin doesn't want us to cancel and neither do I. It'll be really good for Camille and hopefully help keep Gustavo at bay for a little while longer."

"So what time will you be leaving?"

"About 8:30. Kendall and I have to go pick up our outfits from Griffin then wait on the girls to get their hair and makeup done. Then we go to a pre-lunch signing where we sign a bunch of autographs and take pictures with fans. After that we have to do some interviews then do a red carpet photo shoot." Logan explained.

"I see, and is there a time during the lunch when you actually eat?" James questioned.

"I was getting to that. When the photo shoot's over we are all escorted to the banquet hall and 'mingle' with the other couples and executives until lunch is finally served."

"Wow, sounds like you have quite the day ahead of you." James said.

"Yeah, but I'll have Kendall and the girls with me, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Is Freight Train going with you?"

"No, but I think Gustavo and Kelly will be there." Logan replied.

"Alright, so what do you want to do now?"

"Let's just watch some TV." The raven-haired boy suggested. He picked up the remote and turned it to a channel playing cartoons. They watched that for about an hour then Logan got up and put the cinnamon rolls in the oven.

"I'm going to go get Kendall up so he can take a shower before we leave." Logan announced then went upstairs to wake the blonde. Once Kendall was awake and in the shower, Logan got some sweats and took a quick shower in James and Carlos' bathroom. He got back downstairs as the timer dinged then took the cinnamon rolls out of the oven.

"Morning, guys. How are you holding up, James?" Kendall asked as he emerged from the swirly slide.

"It sucks, but I'll live." James answered truthfully. Kendall smiled sympathetically then went into the kitchen where Logan was making plates for the three of them. Kendall brought James his plate and a glass of milk then sat down with Logan to eat.

"So are you ready for today, Logan?" Kendall inquired.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Logan sighed.

"You'll be fine, I promise. I may not be as violent as James, but I'm not afraid to go all Minnesota hockey player on someone!" Kendall promised shooting James a smirk. Logan laughed.

"It's okay, Kendall, I'm a big boy. I can handle today without a babysitter." He assured.

"I know you can, buddy, but just know I'm there if you need me."

"I know that. I don't think I could get away from you guys if I tried."

"You got that right, although I highly doubt you'd ever want to do anything like that." James smirked.

"Whatever. Anyway, we'd better get going, Kendall. James, will you make sure Mama Knight knows where we are when she gets up?"

"Of course. You kids have fun now." James smiled. The two boys rolled their eyes then exited the apartment.

"Okay, now we're supposed to go to Roque Records to get dressed then meet the girls back here." Logan said reading the text Kelly had sent him. The two boys got into the BTR mobile then drove to the studio where they found Gustavo, Kelly, and the style team waiting for them.

"Hey, boys, how's James been doing?" Kelly asked immediately.

"He's pretty sore today, but he'll be okay." Logan responded.

"Good, because Griffin wants BTR to be back up and running as soon as possible. Now our style team had coordinated with Camille and Jo's so you guys will compliment your dates perfectly. So, be good dogs and don't mess this up." Gustavo said then nodded to the style team. They immediately whisked Kendall and Logan into their "office" and began grooming them and adjusting their clothes. Logan was put in black jeans with a white collared shirt, black tie, and burgundy sweater. Kendall had on a blue checkered shirt with a gray tie and dark wash jeans. The team then fixed the boys' hair and made sure everything fit and looked right.

"Okay, now that you dogs are groomed you can go back to the Palmwoods and wait on the limo with your sates. We'll see you guys there a little later. Any questions before you leave?" Gustavo asked. The two boys shook their heads. "Good, now you'd better get going." The producer instructed. Kendall and Logan got back into the BTR mobile then went into the Palmwoods lobby where the girls were waiting on them. Camille was wearing a beautiful burgundy dress that had a black ribbon around the waist and came down to her knees. Jo had on a blue dress with a gray jacket.

"Why, don't you ladies look smashing?" Kendall smiled kissing Jo on the cheek.

"Thanks, you boys don't look too bad yourselves." Camille smirked and hugged Logan. They chatted amongst themselves until the chauffer came in and escorted them to the limo. They arrived at the building where the signing took place ten minutes later.

"We'll go first then meet you guys inside, okay?" Jo said sensing that Logan was a little nervous. He nodded a grateful smile then received a pat on the back from Kendall.

"Good luck, buddy." He said then the door was opened and Kendall and Jo stepped out. Logan and Camille waited a minute then followed them out of the limo and into the flashing lights of the press. Questions were immediately hurled at the couple as they tried to get into the building. Logan held Camille's hand tightly as they finally made inside and were led to the table where the signing was being held.

"Glad to see you two made it." Kendall smiled as he motioned for them to sit down.

"Barely, the paparazzi are going berserk out there." Logan shook his head.

"Well, you know how it is. Everyone wants to see your pretty little face." Jo pointed out with a sympathetic smile. Logan sighed.

"It's not my face they want to see." He grumbled quietly to where only Camille heard him. She slipped her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The raven-haired boy couldn't help but smile at the gesture and was really glad Camille was there with him. Once a few other couples showed up, the security guards opened the building and fans started to pour in.

* * *

"Morning, James!" Carlos greeted cheerfully as he slid down the swirly slide. He went into the kitchen where he saw the cinnamon rolls and immediately got him some before joining the tall brunette on the orange couch.

"Morning, Litos, is Katie still asleep?"

"Like a baby. Where are Kendall and Logan?"

"At some young Hollywood couple's lunch with Camille and Jo." James replied.

"Ah, so I guess that means I get to take care of you today!" the Latino said excitedly.

"I guess so. What do you want to do today?" Carlos opened his mouth to answer then his phone beeped.

"It's from Logan. It says, 'make sure James stays on the couch or in his bed and keep his arm elevated. Also, give him three ibuprofens every four hours and don't let him talk you into letting him go to the pool or something like that. No Wii or Xbox Kinect either.'"

"Oh, come on! What am I supposed to do all day?" James whined.

"Sorry, James, but what Logan says, goes. At least, when it comes to medical stuff it does. Hey, we never did get to watch the _Lord of the Rings _movies!"

"Carlos, they're in my car which is in the shop right now due to the fact it was rammed!" James reminded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." The Latino said sheepishly.

"It's alright. I just hate not being able to do anything." James sighed.

"Never fear, James, no one shall be bored when Carlos Roberto Garcia is on the case!" Carlos announced in a superior voice then ran upstairs, leaving James alone to wonder what in the world Latino was up to.

After the signing was over, the two couples were whisked to a room where they would be interviewed. Other than the occasional question about the upcoming season of _New Town High_ or about Camille's role in the sequel of _Spy High_, almost all of the questions were directed to Logan about his new leg or about James and the future of Big Time Rush.

"Rachel Allen, WVIK news. Logan, what has been the hardest part of your recovery from the shark attack that happened almost a month ago?" the reporter asked. Logan received reassuring glances from his friends then began to speak.

"Well actually, I still am recovering. I don't know if I'll ever be fully recovered. After all, things can never be exactly the same as they once were. But the hardest part has definitely been accepting it. I had always been the most insecure one when the four of us were growing up since I've always been pretty thin and pale and nerdy. After the attack happened, I got pretty down on myself thinking that I'd be looked at like I'm just a handicapped person or a freak. But of course, my friends wouldn't let me sink too far. Whenever I get down, they're always right there to pick me up. I honestly don't think I could do it without them." Logan said then smiled at his friends. The next reporter then stood up to ask a question.

"Brittany Davis, _Pop Tiger Magazine_. Camille, how has your relationship with Logan fared since the attack?"

"Honestly, it's gotten nothing but stronger. I never took him for granted before, but after you almost lose someone like that, you almost have no choice but to strengthen your bond with them."

"Why do you say that?" the reporter pressed.

"Well, they say you never know what you have until it's gone. And since I've always lived a sheltered life where nothing really bad ever happened, I never really understood what that meant. But when Kendall called me that day, I was forced to face the fact that I might lose one of the people that meant the most to me. So when I saw him next, I just wanted to hug him and never let him go so I wouldn't have to think about a life without him." Camille explained. Logan squeezed her hand under the table to let her know that he would never leave her.

"Anything to add to that, Logan?" Brittany inquired.

"What can I say? She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. At first, I was terrified that she wouldn't like me as much since I had only one leg. But now, I know that I was an idiot to ever think that. I love her with all my heart and I know that this sounds cheesy but I've never felt this way about anyone else. She's been right by my side through this whole ordeal just like the guys have." The raven-haired boy grinned then brought Camille's hand up to his lips and kissed it. The audience cooed at the gesture for a bit then returned to asking questions.

"Kendall, Logan, how is James recovering from his recent car wreck?" another reporter asked.

"James is a one tough guy. He's resting at home with Carlos today and is really sore. After all, he did break his arm in two places and crack and bruise a few ribs and get a concussion. He can't wait to recover though and get back to work on the band." Kendall answered. The four answered a few more questions then were given a fifteen minute break before they were due on the red carpet.

"Well, you two definitely stole the show." Kendall teased Camille and Logan.

"Two? I only noticed Camille." Logan smiled shyly at his girlfriend making her blush.

"See, that's what we mean. The way you two are so bashful and sweet towards one another, especially with the speeches you two gave. Kendall and I may be the hottest couple in Hollywood, but you two are definitely the cutest." Jo grinned.

"Well thank you. Now if we can just find girlfriends for Carlos and James." Camille laughed.

"Nah, Carlos has his helmet and James has his comb. They'll be fine." Logan pointed out.

"True, true, I wonder what those two doing now." Kendall mused.

* * *

"Uh, Carlos?" James called. The Latino had been upstairs for fifteen minutes and James was starting to get a little nervous. What was that boy up to? Suddenly, Katie came sliding down.

"Morning, James." She greeted then went into the kitchen and got some cinnamon rolls.

"Hey, Katie Kat, um do you by any chance know what Carlos is up to? He left me over fifteen minutes ago."

"I have no clue. All I know is, I could hear him mumbling in his room." The younger teen shrugged. Mrs. Knight and Freight Train then came in almost simultaneously and also got their breakfast.

"Morning, guys, where are Logan and Kendall?" the mother asked.

"They're at the young Hollywood couple's lunch." James reminded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was today. What about Carlos?"

"He's upstairs doing who knows what." James replied.

"Should I be worried?" Mrs. Knight answered.

"Well, all he said before he went up is 'no one shall be bored when Carlos Roberto Garcia is on the case'." James said mimicking the Latino's tone.

"Well, then I'm going on a jog so I don't have to deal with whatever happens. Just don't do anything illegal and make sure he cleans up any mess he creates, okay?' Mrs. Knight said shaking her head then leaving the apartment.

"Do I want to know what he's doing?" Freight Train asked.

"I don't know. With Carlos, it could go either way." Katie shrugged. Suddenly, the Latino came sliding down with a big box in his hands.

"Whatcha got there, Litos?" James questioned.

"It's a surprise. Just come and sit on the couch." The Latino instructed. Katie, James, and Freight Train looked at one another then obeyed the boy with the box. Carlos took out a video tape and put it in the VHS player. When the picture came up, the group saw three little boys who looked like they were eight or nine and a little girl who only looked about two.

"Hey, that's our first Christmas with Logan!" James realized. Carlos shushed him then joined him on the couch.

_ "James, Kendall, say hi to my new camera!" Carlos said pointing at the two boys who were currently entertaining Katie._

_ "Hey Litos, did your parents get you that?" James asked._

_ "Yup, pretty cool, huh?" _

_ "Sure is, say hi to Carlos, Katie!" Kendall told the toddler. _

_ "Hi Carlos." She giggled. Suddenly, the doorbell rang._

_ "I'll get it, Mami!" Carlos announced then ran to the door, camera in hand._

_ "Hi Logan! Glad you could make it!" Carlos beamed at the boy. He was really thin and pale and had thick glasses on. He stood shyly behind his mother with a big bag in his hand._

_ "Thank you for inviting us, Carlos. Where should I put this?" Joanna Mitchell asked holding up a chocolate cake. _

_ "You can give it to my mami. She's in the kitchen with Mama D and Mama Knight. Come on, Logan!" the small Latino smiled grabbing the raven-haired boy's wrist and dragging him into the living room._

_ "Hey, Logan!" James and Kendall said almost simultaneously immediately getting up and hugging the boy._

_ "You can put these over here." James said taking the bag from the boy and putting it with others near the big tree._

_ "Wait until you see what I got you guys!" Carlos exclaimed. _

_ "You remember Katie, don't you Logan?" Kendall asked lifting toddler onto his hip. _

_ "Yes. Hi, Katie." Logan said quietly._

_ "Hi, Logie. You're very quiet." The toddler mused. Logan smiled a bit at the nickname._

_ "Okay, kids, do you want to do presents before or after we eat?" Brook Diamond asked._

_ "Before!" All the kids chanted at once. The parents all gathered in the living room and the boys got their presents and sat in a circle with Katie in Kendall's lap._

_ "Logan, since you're the newest addition to our group, you go first." Kendall instructed. _

_"Open mine first!" Carlos begged._

_Logan nodded quietly then carefully opened the package. Inside, there was a homemade picture frame with a picture of the four of them in it._

_ "It's from the first day we met you, so you always know who your first friends were." Carlos said excitedly. Logan smiled._

_ "Thank you." He said looking at the frame in awe. _

_ "Me next!" James said handing Logan his package. Inside there was a glasses case with the same picture on it and Logan's name._

_ "I know you already have one, but I figured this one was better." Logan nodded with a grin._

_ "Now us!" Kendall announced giving Katie a package. She staggered only to Logan and placed it in his lap and gave him a hug before running back to her brother. Logan opened it up and his eyes grew wide at the gift. It was a hockey jersey with Mitchell written on the back of it and a number one on the front._

_ "Wow, thank you." He said shyly._

_ "Group hug!" Carlos announced then they all enveloped Logan in a group hug._

"Wow, he was so quiet back then." Freight Train observed.

"Yeah, it took him a while to open up, but he finally began to trust us." Carlos smiled.

"Man, Katie, you were just too cute." James cooed poking the girl's side.

"Hey, Diamond, want your arms to match?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. That really was a great Christmas though."

"I agree. Now let's put in the next tape!" Carlos announced bouncing up to put in the next home video.

* * *

After the photo shoot on the red carpet, Kendall, Logan, Jo, and Camille were escorted into the banquet hall to their assigned seats. Other celebrity couples came back from their interviews and had a seat along with a few executives.

"How are the guys doing?" Kendall asked noticing Logan was on his phone.

"Fine. Carlos just texted me saying that he and James are watching home movies with Freight Train and Katie." Logan replied.

"You guys have home movies?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, Carlos got a video camera for Christmas when we were eight and he would video tape our every move as we were growing up." Kendall smiled.

"We need to watch some later after this lunch. Because not only do I want to see you guys as eight-year-olds, but also because I've always wanted to know what Katie was like as a toddler." Jo chuckled.

"She was adorable. We all were." Kendall smirked.

"I wasn't! I was super scrawny and really pale! Besides, I had huge, thick glasses!" Logan pointed out.

"Well, puberty and contacts took care of two of those things." Kendall laughed.

"Whatever." Logan pouted.

"Aw, Logie, what matters is that I think you're adorable now." Camille cooed then kissed the raven-haired boy's cheek making his smile return. Suddenly, two familiar figures walk in and have a seat next to Logan.

"Hey guys." Kelly greeted.

"Hey Kelly, hey Gustavo, how's it going?" Kendall asked.

"Fine, we heard your interviews went well." Gustavo said nodding to Camille and Logan.

"From who?" Logan inquired.

"A special source I sent in to make sure you didn't screw up your interviews."

"Ah, Gustavo doesn't trust us!" Kendall said faking surprise.

"It's not that I don't trust you dogs, I just wanted to know what was said. Either way, you did good and Griffin is very pleased, so we're all safe for now." the producer said. The head of the lunch then stood up and thanked everyone for coming. Lunch that consisted of soup and fancy sandwiches was brought out and everyone ate hungrily. After everyone was finished, they took a few more pictures then were escorted back into the limo.

"So, when exactly are you dogs going to be ready to go back to work?" Gustavo asked.

"Well, I'm ready at any time, but James has to take it for at the next week. He'll still have his cast, but he as long as the rest of us should be ready to sing and dance by Monday the 10th." Logan explained.

"Okay, that's perfectly fine. So how's physical therapy going?" Kelly asked the raven-haired boy.

"Great! I can do my backflip now." Logan said proudly.

"That's good, rushers love that backflip." Gustavo said with a hint of a smile. The limo arrived at the Palmwoods ten minutes later and the four teens got out.

"We'll call and check on James later." Kelly promised as the limo drove away.

"Would you girls care to join us in our apartment?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, but let's stop at my apartment so I can get out of this dress." Jo smiled. So Kendall went with Jo to her apartment and Camille and Logan to hers.

"Wait here, I'll be out in a minute." Camille instructed. Logan nodded and stood outside the door until Camille came out in a sweat suit.

"There's my beautiful girl. Ready to go?" He said holding his hand out Camille smiled and took it and allowed him to lead her to apartment 2j where they met up with Kendall and Jo. They opened the door and walked in to Carlos, James, Katie, Freight Train, and Mrs. Knight all watching home videos. This one was about Logan's first peewee hockey game with the guys.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" James greeted.

"Great, is this our first hockey game together?" Logan asked as he and Camille joined everyone on the couch with Kendall and Jo following soon after. Carlos nodded.

"My mami's behind the camera." He said. Suddenly, a little girl tapped on the camera's lens wanting it to turn on her.

"Oh my gosh, Katie, you're adorable!" Jo exclaimed. Katie just rolled her eyes playfully.

"What was that? When I called you cute you threatened to break my other arm!" James reminded.

"Shh guys, a good part's coming up!" Kendall shushed. Everyone watched as one of the bigger player's on the opposing team checked Logan for no reason then yelled at him calling him a nerd.

"How exactly is this a good part?" Camille questioned.

"Just wait for it." Logan said. Suddenly, the player bullying Logan was attacked by a certain tall brunette and blonde while a little Latino was seen helping Logan up. The referees managed to pull Kendall off, but James kept yelling at the boy he was attacking and telling him that nobody bullies his brothers and gets away with it. It took half the team to finally separate the boys and James, Kendall, and the bully were all sent to the penalty box.

"Wow, James, you were a feisty one." Freight Train said in awe.

"Were? I still am." James said matter-of-factly.

"Let's watch another one!" Camille said. Carlos jumped up and searched through the box.

"Oh, here's Katie's third birthday!" he said putting the tape in. The picture came up with everyone around a table in party hats with Katie on a stool in the middle.

_"Hey, Katie, how old are you today?" Carlos asked from behind the camera._

_ "Three!" the toddler said as if it were obvious._

_ "I can't believe how fast my little Katie Kat is growing up!" James cooed and ruffled her hair. She smacked the hand away making Carlos, Kendall, and Logan laugh. _

"Some things never change." Kendall laughed.

"Yeah, but now my little Katie Kat really has grown up." James smirked ruffling the younger teen's hair. She immediately smacked the hand away.

"Shut up and watch the movie, James." She said with a hint of a smile.

_"Who's ready for cake?" Mrs. Knight announced bringing out a chocolate cake with a giant 3 on it._

_ "Yay cake!" Carlos exclaimed jumping up and down with the camera in his hand. Mrs. Knight cut everyone a slice as they sat down and sang happy birthday._

_ "So, Katie, what's your birthday wish?" Kendall asked._

_ "That… we all will be happy forever!" she announced. Everyone ate their cake then got out their presents for Katie._

_ "I'll go first." Kendall said standing up and giving Katie the package. She opened it up and there was a little monogramed pillow that said "To Katie, the world's best little sister. Love, your big brother Kendall" on it. Katie hugged the pillow and her brother then Carlos jumped up._

_ "Me next!" he said handing Katie his present she opened it to reveal a big teddy bear with a pick ribbon tied around its neck. Katie smiled._

_ "Thank you, Carlos." She said. Carlos hugged her then sat down._

_ "I guess I'll go next." Logan volunteered giving Katie his gift. She unwrapped it to find a little bracelet with pink and purple charms on it. She stuck out her arm making Logan a bit confused until he realized she wanted him to put it on her. She shook her wrist and giggled._

_ "Thanks, Logie." She said hugging him. Logan blushed a bit then sat back down._

_ "And now for the grand finale!" James stood up while the other three rolled their eyes. James gave Katie a black case that opened up to reveal a gold locket. He opened it up for her and showed her the two pictures in it. One was of her, Kendall, and Mrs. Knight, and the other was of her and the four boys together._

"I still have all that stuff." Katie said.

"Yeah, I remember when your wrist got too big for the bracelet, you used it as a necklace for your teddy bear." Mrs. Knight said.

"And I see that pillow on your bed when I go in your room." Kendall smiled.

"As for the locket, I think I know just where it is." James grinned then pulled the chain out from under Katie's shirt. She smacked his hand away. "Ow! There was no need for that! I just wanted to show everyone the amazing gift I got you!" he said defensively.

"Okay, so I still wear the locket. It does NOT mean I have a crush on you!" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Actually, I never said anything about you crushing on me. But as long as you bring it up-" the tall brunette said then received a hard punch in his right arm. "Ow that's my good arm!"

"I don't have a crush on you!" Katie exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, just please stop abusing me!" James said over dramatically.

"Don't be so dramatic." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guys, that's enough. Now which one do you guys want to watch next?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Oh, how about the one where James gets his tonsils out. That one's hilarious!" Carlos suggested.

"It was not hilarious. I was scared to death!"

"You sure were. The doctor's almost had to sedate you to put you under the anesthesia." Logan chuckled.

"Well excuse me if the thought of strangers coming in and slicing my throat open freaked me out." James huffed.

"If you put it that way, it does sound bad." Camille pointed out.

"Thank you."

"But still, I think I'd like to see this for myself." Jo said then Carlos put the movie in. They continued to watch home movies until they were ready for dinner. Mrs. Knight ordered a pizza and invited the girls to stay. Once they all had eaten, Kendall and Logan walked their girlfriends back to their apartments.

"Well, this is you." Logan announced as the two arrived at 4j.

"Today was fun, Logan, and I must say even as a super scrawny and pale boy with thick glasses, you were still adorable." She smirked.

"I'm glad you think so. So when do I get to watch some of your home movies?" Logan questioned.

"Never."

"Why, I'm sure you were adorable." Camille rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Logan, not gonna happen. Besides, they're all back in Connecticut."

"That's a shame." Logan sighed and brought Camille into a tight hug. The couple kissed goodbye then Logan went back to 2j.

"So, I forgot to ask how you two handled today with me being gone." Logan said.

"Everything went fine. Carlos found the box of movies and we just watched them all day, starting with our first Christmas with you." James smiled.

"I remember that. It was one of the best Christmases I ever had." Logan sighed.

"You sure were quiet though." Freight Train said.

"Yeah well that was because I didn't have the best experiences with people from my old school. I wasn't used to being able to trust people without them hurting me." Logan explained.

"But you're okay with us now so it's okay." Kendall said shutting the door to the apartment behind him.

"Want to watch more home movies or do something else?" Carlos asked.

"Let's watch more home movies. They bring back great memories." Mrs. Knight said. The group gathered on the couch once again and watched the films until it was time for bed. Katie hugged each of the boys goodnight then disappeared into her bed room.

"Don't forget to keep that arm elevated." Logan reminded James as he helped him with his shirt.

"Yes, mom." James rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, Diamond." Logan shook his head. He said goodnight to the tall brunette and Carlos then went back to his and Kendall's room. He took off his prosthetic then climbed into bed.

"Night, Logie Bear." Kendall smirked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Night, Kendall."


	19. Caught

**hey guys I'm so sorry I havn't updated in two whole weeks! This chapter really didn't want to be written! Anyways if you have any ideas for this story just PM or comment and I'll see what I can do. Thanks to all who are still reading and please review if you don't mind. As always I own nothing and enjoy!**

The next morning Mrs. Knight fixed the boys waffles and bacon for breakfast. They all came sliding down at about 10:00 along with Katie and Freight Train (although he took the stairs because he was afraid of getting stuck).

"Morning, Mama Knight!" Carlos gave his usual cheerful greeting as he sat down at the bar.

"Morning, everyone, who wants chocolate chips in their pancakes?" the mother asked. All five teenagers plus the bodyguard immediately responded with a big yes. Mrs. Knight smiled then finished cooking the waffles and put them along with the bacon on plates for everyone.

"So what should we do today?" Kendall asked the group.

"I'm still too sore to do much, but don't feel like you guys have to stay here and be bored because of me." James said.

"I'm heading to the studio later to help Gustavo and Kelly." Freight Train added.

"What about you, Katie?" the blonde asked his sister.

"I'm going with Kyle to the _Castle Bahsers_ convention. That is, if James doesn't decide to tag along." Katie replied sending James a warning look.

"Hey, as long as you're not going to see the hottest make-out movie of the year, that should be fine. Just tell him to make sure his hands stay on the DS." James warned. Katie just rolled her eyes.

"Is it bad that you're more overprotective when it comes to me and boys than my real big brother?"

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Kendall chimed in.

"And besides, my dear little Katie Kat, you should know by now that Carlos, Logan, and I are your brothers just like Kendall is, whether we have the same DNA code or not."

"Actually, James, normal brothers and sisters only have similar DNA codes. Only identical twins share the same DNA code." Logan pointed out.

"Logan, you ruined my moment!"

"What moment?" Katie teased.

"Okay, guys, that's enough. You'd better get ready, Katie. Kyle's mom is going to pick you up in forty-five minutes." Mrs. Knight reminded. Katie nodded then put her dishes in the sink before shimmying up the slide and disappearing into her bedroom.

"So what is everyone else doing today?" Kendall asked.

"I have no idea. But I'll bet it'll totally irresponsible!" Carlos said slapping his helmet.

"Oh no it won't. I've been to the hospital way too many times in the past month, young man, and I'd rather not go again anytime soon." Mrs. Knight said giving the Latino a warning look.

"Yes, Mama Knight." Carlos sighed disappointedly.

"What about you, Logan?" Kendall continued.

"I think I'll just stay here with James and give my leg a break." The raven-haired boy responded.

"Then I guess it's just you and me, Kendall. Want to go skateboarding?" Carlos suggested.

"Sure. We'll go as soon as we get done eating."

"You boys be sure to wear helmets. I meant it when I said I'm done with the hospital for a while." Mrs. Knight cautioned.

"Oh, Mama Knight, have you ever known me not to wear a helmet?" Carlos asked of course slapping his helmet as he spoke. Mrs. Knight just shook her head and continued washing the dishes. After they had finished, Carlos and Kendall ran upstairs and changed clothes before sliding back down and getting their skateboards.

"Bye everyone, I have my phone if you need us." Kendall said before leaving with Carlos. Freight Train left little after they did and then Katie came sliding down.

"Have fun, Katie." Logan said as he hugged the younger girl.

"But not too much fun." James warned earning him a punch in his good arm from Katie.

"Make sure he doesn't try anything funny, Logan." She instructed the raven-haired boy.

"Oh please, like he could stop me!" James remarked.

"What makes you think that I couldn't?" Logan questioned.

"Because all I'd have to do is outrun you, which wouldn't be too hard considering you're a one legged guy on crutches." The tall brunette smirked.

"Okay first of all, ouch, that's just cold. And second of all, Katie has already left." A look of confusion danced across James' face then he turned around to see that the young girl had vanished.

"How does she do that?" he exclaimed.

"I don't think we'll ever know. Now how about we watch some TV?" Logan suggested.

"Sure." James shrugged then went with Logan to sit on the orange couch.

"Boys, I'll be back. I need to go to the grocery store. Any requests?" Mrs. Knight asked as she gathered her purse and keys.

"No thanks, Mama Knight, I think we're good." Logan smiled. The mother nodded then said goodbye to the two boys before exiting the apartment.

* * *

Kendall and Carlos walked to their favorite half pike and began to skate. They had been out there for almost an hour when Kendall's phone rang. He slid down then retrieved his phone from the bench and answered it.

"Hello?" Carlos then watched as Kendall's face grew pale. "I see. Well, why do you need us to-. I understand. Okay, I'll be right over." The blonde sighed heavily as he hung up the phone.

"What is it, Kendall? Is something wrong?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine, Litos. I just have to go somewhere. Do me a favor and take my board and helmet up when you go. Also, tell Logan and James not to worry." Kendall instructed also his voice faltered slightly when he said the last part.

"No, Kendall, I'm going with you." Carlos persisted.

"Trust me, Litos, you don't want to. I don't even want to go myself but I have to."

"Where are you going?" the Latino asked gently but firmly. Kendall debated whether or not he should tell the boy then gave in.

"There was a shark caught a couple miles from where Logan was attacked, and they think it was the one who attacked him." Kendall said slowly.

"Who's they?"

"The coast guard. They want me to go help them determine for sure."

"What can you do?" Carlos questioned. Kendall took a deep breath.

"Well, when we were on the shore waiting on the paramedics to show up, Logan told me that he punched the shark so it would let him go, remember?" Carlos quickly nodded and waited for the blonde to continue. "Okay, so while we were waiting I looked at Logan's hand so I wouldn't have to look at his leg. As you already know, his hand got cut pretty badly. But what you probably don't know is that I found a… a tooth in Logan's hand. A shark's tooth. I told the coast guard when I talked to them after the attack and they told me to keep it. Apparently, they can tell the size and species of the shark just by looking at the tooth." The blonde explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I can't let you go alone. Should we tell Logan and James?"

"There's no point in lying to them so I guess so. Anyway if you're coming then we need to hurry up to the apartment and grab the tooth and my keys." Kendall instructed. Carlos nodded then the two boys gathered their stuff then ran back up to the apartment. When they opened the door they saw James sitting on the couch.

"Hey James, where's Logan?" Carlos asked as Kendall went upstairs to grab the tooth.

"Camille called and wanted him to help her out with something. He said he wouldn't be too long though. What are you guys up to?" the tall brunette asked. Carlos paused for a moment to determine how to explain the situation when Kendall came sliding down to his rescue.

"We're going to see the coast guard. They think they caught the shark that attacked Logan." Kendall explained gently then continued with the story of the tooth.

"Do you guys want me to go with you?" James asked, although he really hoped they'd turn down his offer. Who would want to see the beast that hurt your best friend and turned his life upside down?" Kendall must have sensed this because James got his request.

"No, you stay here. I would be going alone, but Litos insisted on going. We'll be fine, James." The blonde assured.

"Okay, good luck guys." James said sympathetically. His two friends nodded then left the apartment. They moved slowly to the parking lot and got into the BTR mobile. Kendall drove slowly to the address the coast guard had given him, being in no rush to get there. Once they were at their destination, an old wharf that looked almost abandoned, the two boys walked down to the shore where what they saw made them want to run away. The beast was held up by a huge crane and had to be at least twelve feet long. Even from where they were standing, they could see the blood coating its mouth and that one of its eyes had been damaged. Carlos immediately wanted to run away, but he knew he had to be brave for Kendall.

"Hello boys, pretty impressive fish, isn't it?" an old fisherman in ragged overalls said proudly. It all the will power he had for Kendall to keep back the scowl he so wanted to show. Impressive fish? Well, it just so happens that that so-called impressive fish might have bitten off his brother's leg, and he didn't think that was impressive at all. A different man, in much nicer clothes and glasses, stepped in front of the fisherman.

"Thank you for coming, boys. I'm Dylan Wright and I'm a marine biologist that works with the coast guard on various things. I understand you have a tooth for me to examine?" Kendall nodded shakily and handed the tooth to the scientist. He examined it for a few minutes and looked at the shark before speaking. "Well, this is definitely the tooth of a tiger shark, which matches up with this one. The size also seems to be consistent with age and size of this shark." He paused took a moment to make his decision. "I think we have ourselves a match." He said finally. Carlos couldn't take anymore. He turned around and started running, determined to get as far away as he could from the beast that hurt his best friend.

"Are we done here?" Kendall asked more curtly than he intended. Wright nodded so Kendall immediately turned and started running in the direction Carlos went. There were some woods on the other side of the dock, so Kendall decided to try there first. "Carlos? Where are you buddy?" he called gently. He heard a soft whimper on his left and turned to see the Latino sitting against a tree with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was crying softly and had his face buried against his knees. Kendall wasted no time and ran over to the boy and pulled him into a tight hug and whispered soothing words to him.

"I-I'm sorry for running away, Kendall. It's just, when I found out that that was the shark that hurt Logie, it was too much. It was like we were back on the beach. H-he was so pale and I-I thought he was going to die!" Carlos said in between sobs. The memory also brought tears to Kendall's eyes, but he fought to keep them back.

"It's okay, Carlos, Logan is fine. He's at home right now with Camille and James, remember?" the blonde assured.

"I know, but what would we have done if that shark had killed him?" Carlos questioned in a small voice.

"I don't know, Litos, but we don't have to think about that because we didn't lose him. Would it make you feel better if we called Logan so you can be sure he's okay?" Kendall asked soothingly.

"No, I need to see him in person. Can we go home now?" the Latino begged.

"Sure, buddy, let's go home." Kendall smiled. He helped the boy to his feet then they went back to the car and headed towards home.

* * *

"Hey James, I'm back." Logan announced as he hobbled in on his crutches. James didn't say anything but pointed to the TV where he was watching _Inside Edition_.

"In a stunning report, the shark that took the leg of Logan Mitchell from the popular boy band Big Time Rush was caught and killed earlier this morning by local fisherman Steve Hodgins. A lone reporter was at the scene where fellow band members Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight were called to help identify the beast. Take a look." The two boys watched as they saw their two best friends face the huge fish. The sound wasn't great, but you could clearly tell that Carlos was upset and soon he ran away all together. The clip ended with Kendall running after him then went back to the young blonde reporter.

"Wow, I can't imagine how emotional that must have been for them. But on the bright side, surfers and swimmers can now swim with peace in their minds now that the dangerous creature is out of the water." James switched off the TV and almost jumped when he realized that Logan had joined him on the couch.

"Are you okay, dude?" James asked when Logan remained silent.

"Yeah, I mean the shark can't hurt anyone else. I just hope that Kendall was able to find Carlos." Logan said, his voice filling up with worry.

"Don't worry, Logan, I'm sure they're both fine." James assured confidently. The two sat in silence for a minute then the door swung open to reveal and a red-eyed Carlos. Logan grabbed his crutches and stood up only to be caught in Carlos' strong embrace, making his crutches fall to the ground.

"Are you okay, Litos?" Logan asked softly grabbing onto the Latino for balance.

"Y-yeah, I just really needed a hug from you, so I could be sure you're okay." Carlos whispered.

"I'm fine, Carlos, I promise. Now, are you sure you're okay?" Logan questioned gently.

"Yeah, I guess I just freaked out a little." Carlos said sheepishly. James handed Logan his crutches.

"That's okay, Los, but at least the shark's gone now. It can't hurt anyone else." He said optimistically.

"I know, so were we on the news?"

"Yeah, _Inside Edition_. Apparently some freak reporter videotaped the whole thing." James informed.

"He must have been hiding really well, because we didn't see him." Kendall replied.

"Oh well, that doesn't really matter. What matters is that we're all okay and no one has to worry about that shark attacking anyone else." Logan pointed out.

"Logan's right. Now can we please do something more fun than talking about depressive things?" Carlos begged.

"Sure, Litos, what do you want to do?" James asked.

"Well first, I want to eat lunch. I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry." Logan pointed out while rolling his eyes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Now, what do we have to eat?" Carlos asked then skipped over to the fridge and started to search it. "Hey, let's eat some pizza bagels!" he exclaimed pulling the box out of the freezer then turning on the oven.

"So how are you feeling today, James?" Kendall asked.

"My arm's still really sore, but my ribs feel better. I can't wait to go back to work though."

"Me neither, it feels like we haven't worked in forever." Logan agreed.

"Yeah, I'm even starting to miss Gustavo!" Carlos exclaimed as he put the pizza bagels in the oven.

"Me too, although it's been nice just being able to relax without all the yelling, recording, and fear of Griffin's 'or elses'." Kendall pointed out.

"Good point, but I'm ready to go back to work. It'll help me feel normal again." Logan said.

"Since when have we ever been considered normal?" Carlos questioned.

"He's got ya there, Logie Bear." James smiled. The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"I need new friends."

"Good luck finding other people who will put up with you." Kendall smirked.

"Hey, I bet lots of people would put up with me!" Logan said defensively.

"Sure they would, Logie. Just keep telling yourself that." Carlos smiled.

"I give up." Logan sighed.

"Smart boy. Now, what's the plan after lunch?" James asked.

"I'm going to hang out in the park with Jo." Kendall replied.

"I'm helping Camille with an audition." Logan added.

"I have no idea. What are you doing, James?" Carlos questioned.

"There's not much I can do. I'm still too sore to do anything strenuous, and I can't really play video games." The tall brunette said with a shrug.

"I can stay with you if you want me to. You shouldn't have to be lonely." Carlos offered.

"Thanks, Litos, but I think after lunch I'll go up to my room, take a shower, then take a nap. I'm really tired." James replied with a smile.

"Speaking of lunch, I think the pizza bagels are ready." Kendall announced as he placed the tray on the stove. Carlos got him and James a plate while Kendall got one for himself and Logan. They each got a soda and toasted before they started devouring their feast.

"Hey boys, I'm back." Mrs. Knight announced as she came through the door with grocery bags in her hands.

"Hey mom." Kendall greeted.

"So I heard the news report on the radio. Everyone doing okay?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"We're fine, Mama Knight, we promise." Logan assured.

"Good, now James, Dr. Talbot called and gave me a prescription for pain medication in case the ibuprofen wasn't strong enough. She said she would have given it to you earlier, but she had to do some emergency surgery and forgot to tell the nurse. Just know that they'll make you sleepy." Mrs. Knight said handing James the pill bottle.

"That's okay, I was planning on taking a nap after lunch anyway. Thanks Mama Knight." The tall brunette smiled then popped two pills into his mouth.

"I'll get your dishes. You go on up to bed." Kendall said. James nodded.

"Alright, see ya guys later." He said then trudged up the stairs. The group sat in silence for a few moments before Carlos' phone rang.

"Hi Kelly!" he greeted cheerfully. "No, I'm not busy. Sure, I'd love to! I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked as the Latino hung up his phone.

"Kelly called and wants me to come down to the studio. Something about Gustavo needing me. I'll be back later. Bye guys!" he said before racing out of the apartment.

"Well, I'm off to the park. Text me if you need anything." Kendall announced then also left 2j.

"Logan, are you going to run off too?" Mrs. Knight asked with a smile. The raven-haired boy nodded.

"I'm helping Camille out with an audition. That's okay, right?"

"Of course. Are you going to stay on your crutches?"

"Nah, I'm going to go put my leg on before I leave. Do you need me to do anything before I leave?"

"No, you go on. I'm basically done. Have fun."

"Thanks, Mama Knight. Call me if you or James need anything."

"I will, I promise. Now go." Mrs. Knight instructed with a smile. Logan nodded then hobbled up the stairs and into his room. He put on his sock then his prosthetic leg. He went into the bathroom and fixed his hair then slid back down.

"Bye, Mama Knight!" he called then made his way to apartment 4j and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Camille dressed in black leather with fake vampire fangs in her mouth.

"Well, if it isn't my new partner. Come in, come in." she said in a dramatic accent. Logan chuckled then entered the apartment. The actress handed him a script and told him what to read. The movie was about two vampire spies who are assigned to each other as partners in crime but later fall in love. There were a lot of kissing parts, but Logan didn't mind that at all.

"But Trevor, we can't be together. The vampire council will never allow it!" Camille recited.

"I don't care, Lila, I love you! I'd take a stake to the heart before I let them separate us!" Logan replied then pulled Camille, or Lila, in for a long kiss.

"Wow, you're good at this." Camille smirked when they finally pulled away.

"At acting or kissing?" Logan asked.

"Both, although I think I like the kissing part better."

"Me too. How about we take a break from the script so we can sit down and talk without fangs getting in the way?" Logan suggested.

"I suppose a little break won't hurt." Camille smirked then removed her fake fangs and put them on the coffee table before joining Logan on the couch.

"So how's James?" the actress asked.

"He's doing better. Mama Knight got him some pain meds so he's sleeping right now. Did you watch the news?" Logan inquired.

"I did, and I'm glad that thing is gone." She asserted. Logan laughed.

"Me too." He said then kissed her cheek.

* * *

"I got it!" Kendall yelled as he ran to catch the Frisbee Jo had throne. He had almost reached it when he tripped over a stick and landed flat on his face. Jo started laughing then walked over and helped her boyfriend up.

"That was nice." She said in between laughs.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the show." Kendall huffed as he brushed himself off.

"Oh, don't get all huffy. Everyone trips once in a while, even Spiderman." Jo grinned.

"Hey, at least I don't have Spiderman boxers." Kendall said defensively.

"Are you sure about that? Because Carlos said-"

"Carlos! That's in complete violation of the 'no telling girlfriends about superhero underwear' code!" the blonde's face turned red.

"So you admit it! Well then I guess I should admit that Carlos didn't say anything about that, I just wanted to see if you were lying." Jo smirked.

"You're good." Kendall sighed.

"Thank you. Now how about you go get the Frisbee so we can continue our game? And try not to trip this time." She winked. Kendall rolled his eyes playfully then retrieved the disc.

"So how is everyone doing?" Jo asked as she caught the Frisbee and threw it back.

"Pretty good. James is still really sore but my mom got him some pain medicine so hopefully that will help."

"What about Logan?"

"He's doing pretty well too. He can't wait to get back to work though."

"I can imagine. That'll really help him feel normal again."

"Yeah, that's what he said." Kendall said then sighed.

"What's with the sigh?" Jo questioned.

"Nothing really, I just wish he already felt normal."

"Me too, but you gotta remember that even before the attack happened Logan was always the self-conscious one. You guys are doing great at supporting him though. You're all amazing people."

"Thanks Jo, you know you're not too bad yourself." Kendall smirked.

"Wow, that means so much coming from you." Jo said acting like she was touched.

"I know, right? Now go long." The blonde instructed.

* * *

"I'm here!" Carlos announced as he entered the studio. He looked around then was suddenly pulled into Gustavo's office by Freight Train. "Uh, what's going on?" he questioned.

"Well, Carlos, do you remember when Hawk sent that skunk then you dogs caught it? Well, he sent something else." Gustavo started.

"What is it this time? And where's Kelly?" Carlos inquired. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"Found her." Freight Train grimaced. The three raced out the door and into the break room where they found Kelly frozen.

"Where is it?" Gustavo asked. She pointed to the door on the other side of the room where they saw the tail of a snake slither out the door.

"Hawk sent a snake?" Carlos questioned. Gustavo nodded.

"So can I count on you?" Carlos stood silent for a moment then stepped into the supply closet. He came out a few seconds later wearing his red superhero costume.

"You can count on El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man!" he cried then slapped his helmet.

"Have you had that on under your clothes the whole time?" Gustavo questioned.

"Of course, you never know when evil will show it's ugly face!"

"Okay, well, you better be careful. We don't know what type of snake it is so don't get bitten." Freight Train warned. Carlos nodded.

"Oh, and are you okay, ma'am?" he asked Kelly.

"Yeah, I just REALLY hate snakes. Good luck." She smiled. The Latino saluted the three then raced in the direction of the snake.

* * *

At around 6:30, the boys, Katie, and Freight Train all came through the door.

"Hey guys, dinner's almost ready. We're having fried chicken." Mrs. Knight announced.

"Cool, so why are you dressed as El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"Oh, Hawk sent Gustavo a snake so he had me come catch it. It was so much fun! I snuck up on in total stealth mode, then trapped it in my super box! Then we sent it back to Hawk." Carlos explained excitedly.

"What kind of snake was it?" Katie inquired.

"It was just a garden snake. Nothing poisonous or anything. So how was the convention with Kyle?"

"Really fun." Katie smiled.

"How much fun?" James questioned as he emerged from the slide.

"None of your business, Sleeping Beauty." She replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"It is all of my business. Unless, you'd like me to track down Kyle and ask him myself."

"Unless, you want to revisit the hospital, I would advise against that." Katie warned.

"So how was the park, Kendall?" Logan asked to change the subject.

"Great, the practice with Camille?"

"Great, we had a lot of fun with it." Logan smiled.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Knight called from the kitchen. They all gathered hungrily around the table while Mrs. Knight put the plates on the table. They all ate happily and talked about their days then had ice cream for dessert.

"Thanks for dinner, Mom, it was delicious as always." Kendall smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. Everyone then gathered on the couch and decided to find a movie.

"Hey look, _Soul Surfer_ is on. That's a great movie!" Carlos said.

"Are you okay with it, Logan?" James asked quickly.

"Sure, I haven't seen it in forever." The raven-haired boy smiled. Katie made some popcorn then joined her brothers on the couch to watch the film. Logan did flinch a bit during the shark attack scene, but all in all he was glad he watched the movie.

"That movie always makes me feel good inside." Carlos grinned.

"Me too, buddy." Freight Train agreed.

"It definitely is inspirational." Logan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, especially when you've gone through almost the same thing." Kendall pointed out.

"What are you talking about? Our situations are completely different." Logan questioned.

"Not really. You both lost something in a shark attack, you both haven't given up on doing what you love because of that, and you both are a source of inspiration to lots of people." Katie replied.

"I don't know about that." Logan wavered.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Logie!" Carlos said playfully shoving Logan's arm. Before further discussion could be made _Little Giants_ came on and the boys gave their full attention to the screen. The subject did stay and Logan's mind though, and he pondered on it until he and Kendall were in their room getting ready for bed.

"So do you really think I've inspired people?" He asked Kendall as he removed his prosthetic.

"Of course, Logan! One day you'll see that. But as for now, I'm ready for bed. Night Logan."

"Night Kendall." Logan sighed then turned off the light.


	20. Fan mail

**Hey guys sorry I've been so busy lately I just wish summer would get here already! Anyway I can't believe we're already on chapter 20 of Change is Hard! This story is FAR from over but I just wanted to point it out. Thanks to everyone who still reads and please review if you are reading. If you have any ideas be sure to review or PM me! Anyway I've blabbed enough I own nothing and enjoy chapter 20!**

"AHHH!" Carlos screamed as he shot up in bed. He was shaking and sweaty and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" James asked worriedly getting out of bed.

"Y-you and L-Logie." The Latino got out between the shaky sobs. Their door swung open and Kendall came running in with Logan hobbling behind him.

"What's wrong, Carlos? Did you have a bad dream?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded shakily. By now, James was sitting next to Carlos with his good arm drawing him close. Logan joined them on the bed while Kendall went to tell Katie, his mother, and Freight Train what happened so they wouldn't freak out.

"What happened, Carlos?" James asked softly.

"I-I was in this little room, and th-there were two TV screens. One sh-showed Logie getting attacked by the sh-shark, and the other sh-showed James getting in the wr-wreck. I tr-tried to get out to help you guys, b-but I was locked in. Th-then, I was in a hospital and the doctor t-told me you guys were g-gone!" Carlos rasped out before going into another round of sobs.

"It's okay, Litos. James and I are right here and we're okay. The shark is dead, and the driver that hit James is in jail." Logan soothed.

"That doesn't change the fact that it happened! What if I lost you guys?" Carlos questioned somewhat gaining his composure.

"You don't have to think about the what if, Carlos. What matters is that Logan, Kendall, and I are never going to leave you. The four of us are brothers for life, and nothing is gonna change that." James assured.

"Promise?" Carlos questioned softly.

"Promise. Now are you ready to go back to sleep or do you want us to stay with you a while?" Logan asked.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep. What if I have another nightmare?" the Latino asked nervously.

"You won't, Litos, because we'll be here to stop any nightmares that try to get to you." James promised.

"Yeah, just like you guys were there for me when I had nightmares." Logan smiled. Kendall came back in and announced that everyone else in the apartment was okay.

"How you holding up, Los?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for being here with me. You guys are the best brothers ever!" the Latino said with a grin letting his friends know that he felt better.

"Thanks, Litos, you're a great brother too." James smiled.

"So would you like Kendall and I to sleep in here with you?" Logan inquired.

"If you don't mind too much." Carlos replied.

"Of course we don't, that's what brothers are for." Kendall grinned. He went into his and Logan's room and got their pillows and sleeping bags then came back in and laid them across the floor.

"Night, guys." Carlos said.

"Night." The other three chorused then James turned off the light.

* * *

Mrs. Knight came in to check on the boys at about 8:30 in the morning and saw that all four of them were asleep. She smiled at the sight then went downstairs and turned on the coffee maker.

"Good morning, Mrs. Knight." Freight Train said coming down the stairs.

"Morning, Freight Train, how'd you sleep?" the mother asked the body guard.

"Pretty good, although the screaming freaked me out a bit. Are the boys okay?"

"They are now, Kendall and Logan went in and slept on the floor so all four of them are together in James and Carlos' room." Mrs. Knight said with a smile.

"Good. You know, I've never seen four boys so close to each other. How long have they been friends?"

"Well, Kendall, Carlos, and James met on the first day of kindergarten back in Minnesota. I remember Kendall not wanting to leave because he wanted to stay home and take care of me because I was pregnant with Katie. Well, a certain little Latino in a hockey helmet came bouncing up to us and asked Kendall if he wanted to be his new best friend. A tall brunette with a little comb then came over and joined us and asked if he could be their friend too, and the three immediately became close friends. Logan came a little later when they were in third grade. I remember Kendall, Carlos, and James bringing a skinny little raven-haired boy with thick glasses to the house one day and introduced him. He was super quiet and shy but I remember thinking that he was the most polite eight-year-old I had ever met. The boys told me that they had saved him from bullies then asked him to become their friend. The four have been inseparable ever since."

"Wow, a friendship like that is truly a rare sight these days." Freight Train sighed.

"I don't think they could be closer if they were real brothers. It's like they all play a special role. Kendall's like the unofficial leader who always encourages the others and helps them get through their problems. James has always been the overprotective one, ready to pounce on anyone who dare threaten one of the others. Carlos is always there to brighten the mood and has a gift for cheering people up. And Logan is not only the genius who helps them with their homework, but also the voice of reason who tries to keep them out of trouble."

"Yeah, they're all so different, yet they all work so well together. It stinks that life has been has been throwing them all these curveballs lately." The bodyguard sighed.

"I agree, but they're able to handle it because they have each other. I couldn't imagine what it must be like for someone to go through something without all the support the boys have."

"Me neither. It's hard for me just to watch it. Anyway, because no one has tried to break in or anything, I think it's time I go back to my own apartment. I've been a burden long enough."

"Freight Train, you have not, nor will you ever be, a burden. You're welcome here anytime." Mrs. Knight said with a smile.

"Thank you very much, ma'am, I'll keep that in mind. But for now, I think it's best I go back to my own place."

"Alright, if that's what you want. Now, how about omelets for breakfast this morning?"

Carlos woke up at 9:30 and got out of bed. He was still half asleep, so he didn't remember that there were two boys sleeping on the floor. He started walking towards the door then tripped over Logan and landed on Kendall.

"Ow! Carlos, there are people down here!" Logan groaned.

"Sorry, guys. I kinda forgot you were there. You both okay?"

"Yeah, but next time, watch where you're stepping, or falling, for that matter." Kendall said shaking his head. James was awaken by the commotion and lazily sat up.

"Uh, Carlos, why are you on top of Kendall and Logan?" he questioned with a yawn.

"I tripped, okay? Now let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving!" The Latino announced scrambling to his feet and grabbing his helmet before running out the door.

"Can somebody help me up?" Logan asked. Kendall stood up then helped Logan get up and get his crutches. James got out of bed then the three boys made their way downstairs where Mrs. Knight was serving Carlos an omelet.

"Morning boys, what was that thud we heard coming from upstairs?" the mother questioned as she prepared omelets for the other boys.

"Carlos tripped and fell on Kendall and me." Logan explained as he sat down at the bar.

"I see, so what are you boys planning on doing today?" Mrs. Knight inquired as she served the other three boys their omelets.

"Well we need to go to the studio for a little bit. Gustavo said we have a lot of fan mail we need to go through." Kendall replied.

"According to him, we're getting it by the truck load, especially Logan." James added.

"I can imagine. Well Katie and I are going on a day trip to San Diego. We'll be back later tonight." The mother announced.

"What are you doing today, FT?" Logan asked the bodyguard.

"One thing is that I'm going back to my apartment. I figure you guys are safe now." Freight Train replied.

"Aw, that stinks. We'll miss you, Freight Train. You're the best bodyguard in the world!" Carlos exclaimed with his mouth full of omelet.

"Thanks, little buddy, but it's not like you guys won't see me. I'll always be at the studio, and you can always call me if you need me."

"We know, thanks for everything you've done, FT." Kendall said.

"Just doing my job, boys." the massive bodyguard smiled. Just then the boys heard Katie coming down the slide.

"Morning, Katie Kat." James greeted with a smile.

"Morning, guys, morning Mom. What's for breakfast?" the younger teen asked as she slid onto the stool next to James.

"Omelets. So are you ready for our trip? We're leaving right after breakfast." Mrs. Knight questioned as she fixed Katie an omelet.

"Yep, I have my stuff together and everything." She replied.

"Good. Now you boys be sure to call us if you need anything."

"We'll be fine, mom. You two have fun today." Kendall smiled. Once breakfast was over the guys said goodbye to Mrs. Knight and Katie and watched them leave the apartment.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way too. I'll meet you guys at the studio later." Freight Train announced as he carried his suitcase down the stairs. Carlos immediately hugged the massive man.

"We're gonna miss you, Freight Train, thanks for everything you've done for us."

"I'm gonna miss you too, little buddy, and you other three too." Freight Train said with a smile. The other three boys said their goodbyes then the bodyguard left the apartment.

"I guess we'd better start getting ready for the studio." Logan suggested.

"I call first shower!" Carlos and James exclaimed simultaneously.

"Okay, Carlos can use our shower and James use the one down here. Just don't use all the hot water." Kendall warned. He helped James get his shirt off then watches TV with Logan until their turn for the showers came. Once everyone was showered and dressed, the boys made their way to the parking lot and piled into the BTR mobile. They arrived at the studio fifteen minutes later and walked in to find Gustavo and Kelly waiting on them in the conference room.

"Dogs, you have mail." Gustavo said holding up a huge sack. There were five more behind them and another in Kelly's hand.

"Wow, this is like double the amount we usually get. How are we supposed to go through it all?" Kendall questioned.

"It will take some time, but since we can't work on music yet, I figured this would be a good way to keep you dogs busy for a while." Gustavo replied.

"Why is there so much?" Logan asked.

"Because of you, Logan. Most of this is addressed to you." Kelly answered.

"Why me?" the raven-haired boy questioned.

"Hey, you're the genius, figure it out." James said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Well, I guess we'd better get started." Carlos announced. The four boys gathered on the couch and poured out the first bag.

"This is going to take forever!" Kendall groaned.

"Do we have to answer every one?" James inquired.

"Gustavo said not to worry about it for now. We just have to go through it." Logan replied as he picked up the first letter and began to read it.

_Dear Logan,_

_ You have inspired me so much! I have always loved to play sports, but I lost my left arm last year in a car accident. I was so devastated, convinced that I would never be able to play again. I was also very self-conscious and always wore a hoodie to hide my stump. But then, I saw you go on TV only a week after you lost your leg. You were so brave and confident, assuring everyone that a stupid shark wouldn't keep you from doing what you love. It got me thinking. Then I decided, if you are willing to still go out there and not be afraid of what others think, then maybe I could give sports another try. So, two weeks ago I tried out for my old summer league soccer team and made it! It feels so good to be playing again with my friends, and it's really helped me with my self-confidence. I've even stopped wearing my hoodie! And it's all because of you, Logan. You showed me that just because something in your life changes, doesn't mean you have to give up. You are my inspiration, and I wanted you to know that._

_ Love,_

_ Kaylee Anderson_

"Wow." Logan whispered to himself. Did he really have that much of an impact on people? He thought back to what the guys said the night before about him being a source of inspiration to people. Could they really have been right? Logan kept the thought in mind as he opened the next letter.

For the next two hours, the boys sat on the couches and read fan mail and discussed what they said.

"Oh, this one's about a teenage boy in Wyoming who is a type one diabetic. He said that he loves to cook and is going to start a website and put diabetic-friendly recipes he makes up on it." Carlos said happily.

"That's awesome. Mine's about a cancer patient in Nevada named Megan. She said she's always wanted to be an artist but thought you couldn't if you had cancer. But because of Logan, she said she's started painting and drawing pictures for other cancer patients and creating artwork for their rooms." James added.

"Wow, people are so amazing." Logan said in awe.

"It's all because of you, Logan. Remember what we talked about last night. You are a source of inspiration for these people. They're doing what they are because you've inspired them. How many truckloads of fan mail are we going to have to go through to get you to see that?" Kendall questioned.

"I think I am starting to see it, but it's still hard for me to believe. I'm just a hockey-playing nerd from Minnesota."

"Logan, even before the shark attack, you've never been 'just a hockey-playing nerd from Minnesota.' And don't sell yourself short. A lot of people would've given up by now, but you haven't." James pointed out.

"The only reason I haven't given up is because you guys won't let me. You're a pretty stubborn group." Logan smirked.

"That we are. Now how about we go get some lunch? I'm starving!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Me too." James said.

"I could eat." Logan admitted.

"Kelly just texted me and told me there's a pizza waiting for us in the break room." Kendall announced.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" the Latino yelled then raced out the door. The other three got up and followed him and soon the four boys were demolishing pizza in the break room.

"Kelly's an angel!" James sighed happily. The other boys moaned in agreement.

"How much longer do you think it'll take us to finish going through the fan mail?" Carlos asked.

"I'd say probably an hour to an hour and a half." Logan estimated.

"What do you guys want to do when we're done?" Kendall inquired.

"I'm going to the planetarium. They're doing a special debate on whether or not Pluto's a planet!" Logan replied excitedly. Carlos coughed out the word "nerd."

"I am not a nerd! I just enjoy participating in astronomical debates!" the raven-haired boy said defensively.

"Uh, Logan, the fact that I didn't understand a word you just said kinda proves you are a nerd." James pointed out.

"And before you say it, no, you do not need new friends." Kendall added with a smirk.

"You guys are impossible." Logan sighed.

"Well, you're no picnic either." James returned.

"Alright, alright, let's just go through the rest of the fan mail so we can go do something fun and Logan can go be with his own kind." Kendall said with a grin.

"Mean!" Logan said pointedly. The other boys just laughed and left the break room.

They were done going through the fan mail an hour and fifteen minutes later then piled back into the BTR mobile. Kendall then drove to the planetarium and managed to drop Logan off without too many nerd jokes from James and Carlos.

"Where to next, fellas?" Kendall asked his friends.

"Let's go to Sonic. It's still Happy Hour and I could really go for a Route 44 vanilla Dr. Pepper." James said wishfully.

"I could go for a drink too." Carlos agreed.

"Then it's on to Sonic we go!" Kendall announced. He drove to the restaurant and ordered their drinks. When they were served, they toasted and began drinking happily.

"So, what else should we do while Logie's playing nerd?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. How's your arm today, James?" Kendall asked the tall brunette.

"Still not great, but it's starting to get better." He replied.

"That's good. What do you feel like doing?" the blonde inquired.

"I don't know. We could go to the mall, but we might get trampled by fans."

"We could go mini golfing or play laser tag!" Carlos suggested.

"Litos, I only have one usable hand." James pointed out.

"Oh, right. Well, we could go to the zoo!"

"That's actually not a bad idea. I love the zoo." Kendall said.

"That sounds fine with me." James agreed.

"Would you guys mind if I invited Jo? We'd be passing right by her studio and I'm pretty sure she said she'd be done early today." Kendall asked.

"Go ahead." Carlos grinned. Kendall nodded then called his girlfriend.

"Hello?" Jo answered.

"Hey, Jo, James, Carlos, and I are going to the zoo and wanted to know if you want to come."

"Sure, sounds fun. I actually just got done with my scene for the day."

"Great. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Alright, see ya in ten minutes." Jo said. Kendall hung up his phone then pulled out of the Sonic parking lot. They arrived at the set of _New Town High_ ten minutes later and picked up the blonde actress.

"So where's Logan?" Jo questioned.

"At the planetarium being a nerd." Carlos replied.

"Yeah, there's some debate on Pluto." James added.

"I see. So how was going through the fan mail?"

"Great. Our fans said some pretty amazing stuff." Kendall answered.

"Logan's inspired a lot of people!" Carlos said.

"I'll bet he has. I know he's inspired me."

"Us too. I wish he'd give himself more credit though." James sighed.

"Well, he's never struck me as one begging for the spotlight." Jo pointed out.

"True, he's always been shy. He doesn't like getting a lot of attention." Kendall agreed.

"But that's okay, James makes up for it." Carlos said smirking towards the tall brunette.

"Hey, I just have a substantial amount of self-confidence." James said defensively then took out his lucky comb and ran it through his hair.

"You sure do." Jo said with a laugh. When they arrived at the zoo, they parked the car then bought their tickets.

"I want to see the monkeys first!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Okay, we can do that. Then we can circle around and see the tigers and elephants and the rest of the jungle animals before going to the petting zoo." Kendall nodded.

"Alright, let's head out!" James declared.

* * *

The quartet spent the next two hours looking at the zoo animals. Every once in a while, a fan would come up and ask for an autograph, but the guys didn't mind. At the petting zoo, the attendant gave the four teens peanut butter to feed the llamas (which brought back funny memories for Kendall and Jo).

"This is so much fun!" Carlos giggled as a llama licked peanut butter off of his palm.

"Yeah, it nice to be out having fun instead of being cooped up in the apartment all day." James agreed.

"Amen to that. Hey, how about we go get some ice cream from the snack bar when we're done here?" Kendall suggested.

"Ice cream? Count me in!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Me too." James added.

"I could go for ice cream." Jo smiled.

"Alright, let's wash this peanut butter off of our hands then we'll go." Kendall announced walking towards the faucet. Once they were all peanut butter free, they made their way to the snack area and ordered their ice cream.

"So how's the arm, James?" Jo asked as they sat down at a table.

"Still hurts, but not as bad as it has the past few days."

"How's Logan doing?"

"He's slowly but surely getting back to normal. His next physical therapy appointment's next Wednesday." Kendall replied.

"When do you guys think you're gonna be able to perform again?"

"Well, first James has to get better. Then we have to make sure Logan's comfortable with the dance moves. But hopefully it won't be too long. I miss performing!" Carlos sighed.

"I'm sure it won't be too long. Meanwhile, Logan just texted me and told me that his thingy is over so how about we wrap things up here and go pick him up?" Kendall said. The four teens threw away their trash then made their way back to the BTR mobile. They arrived at the planetarium twenty minutes later and saw Logan waiting for them on a bench outside the entrance. He was wearing an "I 3 Pluto" shirt and had a hat to match. Kendall rolled down his window.

"Hey, stranger, need a ride?" he called. Logan looked up and smiled then got up and made his way into the car.

"Nice outfit." Carlos commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, Logan, no offense but you're really not helping your 'I'm not a nerd' argument." James chuckled.

"Alright, boys, be nice. How was the debate, Logan?" Jo asked.

"It went great. When did you join the guys?"

"We picked her up a little after we dropped you off then went to the zoo for a couple hours." Kendall replied.

"Cool, how are you doing, James? Is your arm or ribs bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Logan, just sore. I'll lie down when we get back, I promise."

"Good, you need to remember to take it easy. If you exert yourself too much you could possibly reinjure yourself and prolong your recovery." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, I get it." James returned rolling his eyes.

They arrived back at Palmwoods fifteen minutes later and Kendall walked Jo back to her apartment. Carlos went to flirt with the new girl which left Logan and James alone at the apartment.

"Here's your pain medicine." Logan said handing James the pill and a glass of water.

"Thanks, Loges. I think I'll go take a nap now. I'm tired from walking around at the zoo and the medicine will make me sleepy anyway." James replied after he swallowed.

"Sounds good. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." With that, the tall brunette trudged up the stairs and went to bed. Logan texted Camille and invited her to the apartment. He heard a knock on the door five minutes later and opened it to find his girlfriend.

"Hey, Logan, how's it going?" she asked and kissed his cheek.

"Pretty good. Kendall's off with Jo and Carlos is going after the Jennifers, so we have the place to ourselves."

"What about James?"

"He's upstairs asleep." Logan smiled.

"I see, so tell me about your day." Camille said and led the raven-haired boy to the couch where they sat down. Logan then proceeded to explain all the events of the day, starting with Carlos' nightmare and ending with his debate at the planetarium. He paid special attention to the fan mail he received and told her about the people and what they had done because of him.

"Wow, that's amazing." Camille said with a warm smile.

"I know, I never knew I could influence people like that. I've always kinda been in the background." Logan said, his eyes dancing with excitement as he spoke. Camille hugged him.

"What was that for?" Logan asked curiously when she pulled away.

"Well, I'm just happy. I haven't seen you this happy and excited in a long time. It makes me feel like things are finally getting better." She said with a huge smile.

"You know what, you're right. Things are getting better. I've always wanted to become a doctor because I love the feeling I get when I know I've helped someone. Then the shark attack happened and I thought that I would never get the chance to help people because I had turned into 'that one-legged popstar.' I didn't believe I could make a difference in people's lives. When I watched _Soul Surfer_ yesterday with the guys, I felt a yearning to inspire people like that, but it wasn't until I was reading fan mail today that I realized I already had." Logan said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. When I was on my way to the hospital after Kendall called me that day, all I remember is thinking why you. Why did this have to happen to you? Then, after a couple of weeks, it hit me. You now have the world's attention. They're watching to see what you'll do. If you had given up, all those people you told me about, like Kaylee and Megan, would have given up too. You have the power to change lives, and you can go as big as you want with it. Think about it. If you could unknowingly motivate those people to keep doing what they love no matter what their circumstances were, imagine what you could do if you actually tried!" Camille said.

"That's a big thought. But you know, I couldn't have done any of this alone. Heck, I wouldn't have even survived the attack if the guys hadn't helped out."

"Remind me to thank them for that. But for now, how we take a break from the inspiring change-the-world talk and do something else."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Logan questioned. Camille laughed then wrapped her arms around his neck and put her lips onto his.

* * *

Carlos walked in thirty minutes later and saw Camille and Logan watching TV on the couch.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting anything?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nope, just watching TV. So what do you want to do for dinner?" Logan inquired.

"I'll cook, of course!" Carlos exclaimed. He ran into the kitchen then came back out with an apron that said "kiss the chef" on it. "Chef Garcia is on the case!" he declared. He took off his helmet and set it on the counter before going back into the kitchen to start cooking.

"I didn't know you cooked, Carlos." Camille said.

"Oh, I love to cook! My mami has taught me all kinds of recipes." Carlos replied taking out the ingredients he needed.

"Normally I would oppose Litos being given sharp objects and control over heat, but he actually is a great cook." Logan agreed.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who keeps the other guys from having to live on fast food and frozen dinners when Mama Knight's away." Carlos said with a laugh as he washed his hands.

"Well, sounds like you've got things under control. I think I'm gonna head out now, Logan." Camille said standing up.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Logan asked.

"I would, but Jo and I are having a GNO tonight." She said with a smile.

"What's a GNO?" Carlos questioned.

"It stands for 'girls' night out', Litos, which means no boys allowed." Logan said with a pout.

"Oh, don't get all puffy. It's just one night. You can just have a BNI, or a boys' night in, with the guys until Mrs. Knight and Katie get home."

"Alright, at least let me walk you to your apartment." Logan said getting up.

"Of course. Have fun cooking, Carlos." Camille smiled then left the apartment with Logan's arm around her. They arrived at 4j and kissed goodbye.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Logan said.

"Alright, bye Logan."

"Bye Cam, have fun tonight." Logan smiled. He walked back to 2j and immediately was overcome by the smell radiating from the kitchen. "Wow, Litos, that smells really good. Whatcha making?"

"Ah ah ah, Logie, it's a surprise. A surprise that will be ready in twenty-seven more minutes. So, why don't you go find Kendall while I fix the side dishes." Carlos instructed getting out some pots and pans. Logan shook his head and left the apartment to find the blonde. He searched for a few minutes then found him at the pool finishing up a checkers game with Jo.

"Hey, Logan, I figured you'd be with Camille." Kendall said as he jumped one of Jo's checker's.

"She left to go get ready for her GNO." Logan replied then looked at Jo.

"Oh yeah, I probably need to go get ready for that." Jo said standing up. She and Kendall did their special goodbye kiss then she left.

"So, Logan, what's up?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos told me to come find you. He's making dinner."

"Sounds good. When will it be done?"

"I say we have about fifteen minutes before we should head up." Logan replied.

"Alright then, up for a quick game of checkers?"

"Sure, if you don't mind getting crushed. I am a genius, you know."

"True, but pride goes before a fall." Kendall returned.

Turns out, it didn't. Logan creamed Kendall with three minutes to spare.

"Okay, so maybe the whole genius thing worked out for you this time." Kendall grumbled as they made their way back up to 2j.

"I warned ya." Logan smirked. They arrived at the apartment and opened the door and breathed in the strong aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Hey guys, dinner's almost ready. Kendall, will you get plates, utensils, and drinks while Logan goes and gets James?" Carlos asked. Kendall nodded and got to work while Logan went upstairs to check on the tall brunette. He found him fast asleep in his bed snoring softly. Logan took a moment to smile at the sleeping boy before walking over and gently shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm… Logie?" James said groggily.

"Yeah James, it's me. Litos made dinner. Are you hungry?" James nodded then slowly sat up.

"I'll be right down. Let me just comb my hair." He said with a yawn then grabbed his lucky comb.

"Alright, buddy, see ya downstairs." Logan said with a chuckle. He slid down the swirly slide and helped Kendall clear off the table. Carlos then began putting the sides such as refried beans and rolls on the table. They then heard James slide down.

"Figures you arrive right after the works done." Logan smirked.

"What can I say, I have great timing." James smiled sleepily then sat down. "What time is it?"

"Dinner time!" Carlos announced coming in with a covered dish in his arms. He was still wearing his "kiss the chef" apron and his hands were still covered in various ingredients.

"It's almost 7:00." Logan whispered.

"Okay, Litos, show us what you made." Kendall said with a smile. Carlos nodded and laid his dish on the table.

"Behold, I give you _parmesano del pollo con arroz!" _he said in a Spanish accent and pulled off the lid. "It's basically the Latin American version of chicken parmesan. My mami taught me how to make it when I was eleven." Carlos said proudly.

"It looks great, Litos. I think I remember having it at your house." James replied.

"Yeah, maybe at Thanksgiving." Kendall added. They all got their plates and proceeded to dig in.

"Delicious as always, Los." Logan said with a smiled. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys, glad you like it. I made extra for Mama Knight and Katie for when they get home." The Latino grinned. After dinner, they cleaned the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge. Once the kitchen was clean, the boys sat down on the orange the couch to watch a hockey game between the Kings and the Maple Leaves. When that was over they decided to watch _Little Rascals_.

"That movie is so funny!" James said while they were looking for another movie.

"I know, it's one of my favorites." Kendall agreed.

"Hey, here's _The Sandlot. _Wanna watch that?" Logan asked. The other three gave their approval and began watching the movie.

* * *

At about midnight, Katie and Mrs. Knight got home from their trip. They walked in and found all four boys fast asleep on the orange couch with the TV on. They were all laying on each other, and Carlos had his arms wrapped around Kendall's waist. Logan was sandwiched between the Latino and James and had taken off his prosthetic leg and laid it on the floor.

"Well, at least they didn't burn down the apartment." Katie said. She took out her phone and snapped a few pictures before shimmying up the swirly slide to bed.

"My boys." she said shaking her head and turning off the television. She got out a couple of blankets and draped them over the sleeping boys then went to bed.


End file.
